Kurenai Knight
by maverick9871
Summary: See how a simple change in time can change the life of so many. NarutoxKurenai AnkoxIruka
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

It has been a little over 8 years since that fateful day that so many peoples lives were changed when the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sacraficed his life to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Durring that time Konoha fought a small war with Cloud and ended it nearly starting another one. It had also had alot of dangerous threats from outside forces as well as inside of it that nearly destroyed them. Most revolving around a certian blond hair, blue eyes, whiskered face boy. Others for other reasons.

Now today was the day of the accademy graduation exam and like always it is the bunshin, henge, and replacement jutsu as the test. A suprisingly large group of students passed and a few of the kids who passed were very well off in the financial department thanks to thier parents money.

One such kid was named Beavis Burder. His father was a widow and a member of the civilian council.

The accademy teacher looked at the class and said "Right, that was everything. Now for those of you who passed congratulations and I hope to see you all on monday for team assignments. To those who did not pass better luck next year. Your all dismissed." as he walked out of the class.

Beavis walked over to a group of girls who were packing thier things and said "So ladies. Which one of you lucky woman want to be my date to the party at my place tonight."

Each of the girls looked at him and started to walk away snickering and he said "Hey, I was not joking." getting a little mad.

The girls said "We know but your not worth our time." as they left laughing.

Beavis looked at them with hate in his eyes and then turned and saw the rookie of the year packing her things and he smiled and walked over and said "So Kurenai, you going to come to the party tonight."

Kurenai said "Yeah, Im going but I am not going as your date so don't ask. I already told you I am not interested in dating until I prove my ninja way. Besides your not my type. Well cya later." as she left the room.

Beavis looked at her leave and thought "_we will see about that Kurenai. I will show you I'm your type alright. Hehehehe."_

A few hours later at the party at Beavis's house, his father left and he waited until he was gone and he came out and said "Hey everybody, look. Sake." as he pulled out several bottles of Sake.

All the new gennins looked at him and Kurenai said "Hey, were not old enough for that Beavis and you know it."

Beavis said "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Quit being an old maid and show everyone here your not scared of a little sake, or are you really not a ninja." as he reached under the counter and pulled out a glass and quickly poured a glass and handed it to her.

Everyone was looking at her and she looked at the sake and then sighed as she drank it coughing a few seconds and Beavis quickly screamed "See everyone, no harm no foul." as he poured several more glasses for the others.

He smiled to himself and enjoyed the party over the next 30 minutes and then he saw Kurenai leaning agianst the wall looking a little sick and he walked over and said "Hey, you ok."

Kurenai said "Yeah, my head feels funny. I guess its the sake. I never drank before."

Beavis said "Its ok, it goes away but perhaps you might go home and lay down. I mean don't want you passing out in front of all these people and never live it down. It would ruin your reputation."

Kurenai shot him a look and said "I guess so. I'll head home." as she quit leaning on the wall and started toward the door only to stumble and Beavis caught her.

He said "Here, let me walk you home."

Kurenai said "No, Im fine." as she tried to stand up straight only to sway a little.

Beavis said "I insist. I mean its a chance for us to talk about our possible teams and what we think about who would make good teams. Trust me. We are both ninja of Konoha after all."

Kurenai who was feeling even worse for some reason said "Alright." as she let Beavis lead her out of the house and toward her house.

They made it about halfway when she suddenly felt very sick and Beavis said "Here, lets go over here and lean agianst the wall of this ally so nobody sees you like this. I mean we don't want people to start rumors after all about you."

She nodded with half lidded eyes as he lead him to the ally and she leaned agianst the wall and slowly blacked out.

Once she was passed out Beavis smirked and said "_I_ knew those pills would do the trick. Dad takes them to help sleep and when mixed with sake makes it where you won't wake up for a while. Now your mine_."_ as he leaned her down onto the ground off the wall and raised her dress and pulled her shorts and panties off.

Kurenai moaned a little and Beavis took off his pants and crawled over her body and looked at her face and said "Your mine now bitch." and he drawed his hips back to thrust forward when suddenly he screamed out "AAHHHHHHHH." as he rolled to the side holding his nutts.

He had tears on his face as he looked and saw Kurenai being dragged toward the street by a blond hair boy with blue eyes."

He was still in pain and looked down only to pale as he saw his nutts were bleeding and the kid said "Serves you right asshole." as he kept pulling Kurenai toward the street.

Beavis did not care what happened right now. He was in so much pain.

As the boy finally made it to the street with Kurenai he said "hey, someone, help. This girls needs help." as he pointed to Kurenai.

An old woman looked at Naruto and sneered and then looked at Kurenai and saw her state of dress and said "You filthy demon, raping a poor girl like this." and started to scream for others to come.

More and more people showed up and they circled Naruto and Kurenai who luckily was covered by the woman who took off her coat to save her some modesty.

The people saw Kurenai passed out and the old woman pointing to Naruto and they started to hit him.

As he was getting hit and beat down a voice said "Whats going on here." making everyone look and see the Hokage who had arrived with the ANBU.

The old woman said "That thing was assaulting this girl."

The third asked "Really, and what do you say Naruto. Did you attack this girl."

Naruto said "No, that guy whose holding himself there did. I saw him lead her into the ally where she passed out and then he took her cloths off while saying that he used some pills on her to make her pass out and he was about to attack her so I kicked him in the nuts. Honest."

The third pointed to the boy and said "Is that true. Did Naruto kick you."

The boy said "Yeah, that demon kicked me and busted my nuts. I need medical help." not thinking about what could be believed by the rest of him admitting as he was holding himself in pain

The third said "Well as I see it Naruto just saved this girl here from rape and you miss started a riot in my village so I am arresting you boy for attempted rape and you miss for disturbing the peace. Your both going to visit Ibiki and you boy are also going to spend the next 5 years in jail on top of your punishment for your crime for breaking my law. Now ANBU, take this girl to the hospital and arrest that boy and this woman. Naruto come with me."

Naruto nods and leaves with the Hokage and the crowd that had gathered and some muttered 'demon lover' not even thinking that Naruto did do the right thing.

A few hours later Kurenai woke up in the Hospital and she looked around and saw the Hokage sitting in a chair and she said "Hello, Hokagesama." in a groggy voice.

The third said "Hello Kurenai. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened earlier."

Kureani looked around and said "I don't really remember. I was at a party for us who graduated and then someone gave me some sake and then after a little while I started feeling wierd and then Beavis, the guy who held the party and gave me the sake offered to take me home. I don't remember anything after that. What happened and why am I in the hospital sir."

The third said "Well you were poisoned by a drug that was to knock you out. Especially when mixed with sake. That boy, beavis then lead you to an ally where he attempted to sexual assault you."

Kurenai paled and asked in a shaky voice "Did he."

The third said "No, someone who saw you and him enter the ally came and when he saw what was about to happen saved you and dealt with Beavis. I have Beavis locked up right now and he will stay there for a very long time."

Kurenai said "Who was it that saved me sir."

The third was silent a moment and said "A concerned citizen. He said he didn't want you to know so that way you can forget all about this and get on with your life. Now rest. You have been given an antidote for the drug but you will be in here for the rest of the weekend. I would sugest from now on to never drink something from someone unless you know for sure its safe. I mean its obvious that beavis had this setup to drug you. I am sorry for everything that happened and glad someone saved you. Please now rest and don't worry. Your perfectly fine now."

Kurenai nods as she watched the hokage leave and she thought "_thank you my knight in shinning armor, who ever you are."_ as she smiled a small smile and fell back to sleep.

4 years later, Kurenai had worked hard after that event and had already started to make a name for herself in the ninja world as a genjutsu mistress. She had been a chunnin now for 2 years and she had also started getting herself a new nickname, the ice queen of Konoha from men in the village. She may have gotten out of that attack safely but she never trusted men the same after that. She had made male friends but kept them at arms length. She had started hanging out with her best friend and roommate, Anko, they had been teamed up together alot and since she was 3 years older then Kurenai and she valued her advice since she was a true female ninja. She had also made friends with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma having been on missions with them also a few times and since they hang out with Anko. Hanna who had graduated with her also was in her circle of trust and besides Anko was one of the few who knew why she stayed arms length away from men.

Kurenai was now standing in the Hokage office waiting to recieve her next mission and the door opened without knocking and a man she had learned to avoid for the last 4 years walked in and said "Hokagesama. I demand that my son be released and reinstated as a ninja."

The third sighed and said "No Mr. Burder. For the last time your son is still in jail for another year of his original crime and that is if he behaves plus he will still serve the 5 years for his second crime after his first term is over. I will not release him and I will never let him join as a ninja of this village. Do not come in here agian or else."

Mr. Burder said "This is all that damn boys fault. You should have let us kill him and this would never have happened." not noticing Kurenai who was over to the side.

The third said "Naruto is not at fault here. What he did that day was admirable and it is fools like you who are the real threats to this village. You think because you are a council member you can just get what you want when you can't. Now leave my office or I will have you arrested for disturbing my work. Now leave." as he released a little KI.

Burder turned and sneared and saw Kurenai for the first time and said "Hmph, you should tell the truth that your spread your legs for my son wanting to suck up to him for his money and then I can prove that demon trash was the real villain that day or are you just his little demon whore."

The third slammed his fist on the table and yelled "ANBU." and then 4 ANBU appeared and the third said "Take this man away to Ibiki for breaking my law and also for threats and slander to a Konoha ninja. I am revoking his rights as a council member as well and he will be replaced. Now get him out of here." as the ANBU grabbed him with him screaming "you can't do this." as they dragged him away.

The third sat back down and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and after a few moments looked up at Kurenai and said "Sorry about that Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Its alright sir. I have heard him say most of that before anyways...I do have one question. Why was he kept refering to Naruto Uzumaki sir. I mean what does he have to do with any of this."

The third sighed and said "Before I answer there is a question I must ask.What is your opinion of Naruto."

Kurenai said "Well I am old enough to remember the attack and the truth but I also know the difference between a scroll and an item sealed. Why."

The third smiled and said "I thank you for realising the truth. Now I suppose theres no since denying it any longer. You see the person who saved you that day was Naruto. He was the one who followed you into the ally and the one who broke Beavis nuts. I mean he litterally kicked him hard enough to break them. The reason I never told you who it was who saved you was because I was afraid you would change your story if you hated him for what he contained. If you had I might have had to banish him because people hate him that much."

Kurenai was stunned and said "I see. Thank you for telling me the truth. Now what was my mission sir."

The third said "Oh yes, the reason I called you here is Hiashe Hyuuga has asked for a female ninja to start taking his eldest daughter to the accademy each day and since you are also the new teacher at the accademy this year I figure this would be a good mission for you. He is wiping his hands of her training and refuses for any family member to go out of thier way for her. He thinks this will toughen her up and make her a better heir. Personally I think this is a mistake but I can't argue with clans."

Kurenai nods and said "Thank you sir, I will do my best." as she turned and started to leave when the third said "oh and one more thing. Naruto never knew your name and he did not do that for you because he was wanting some kind of reward so don't feel you need to do anything for him. Hes not expecting it anyways."

Kurenai nods and walks out the door.

1 year later Naruto was on the ground bleeding. He had been found by a group of shinobi and they attacked him and left him for dead. He was unable to move do to the fact he had a kunia in his spine making him unable to move. He was slowly bleeding to death.

Kurenai who was preparing for the Jounin exams had just finished her training for the day and was walking through the woods on a shortcut back to the village when she smelled blood. Being a ninja of the village and naturally curious she decided to investigate.

When she found Naruto he was passed out and she gasped and acting quickly she placed her hand on his shoulder and shushined them to the hospital.

When she arrived she screamed "I need a doctor quick."

A few doctors came and when they saw Naruto they turned and walked away. She saw this and quickly shushined her and Naruto to the Hokages office.

The third was reading his Icha Icha paradise book when Kurenai appeared and said "Sir, Naruto needs help NOW." as the third dropped his book and ran around the desk and asked in a commanding voice "Why did you not take him to the hospital."

Kurenai said "I did. When they saw him they turned and walked away."

The third sighed and said "Stay here and protect him. I will be back in a moment." as he left.

While he was gone Naruto slowly opened his eyes and said "Are you an angel." as he saw Kurenai.

Kurenai said "No Naruto, Im not, hold on, the Hokage is bringing help."

Naruto said "Oh...I thought you were an angel to save me from my pain." as he closed his eyes agian passing back out.

Before Kurenai could think the Hokage ran back in with 3 doctors and they immideately got to work on Naruto.

Kurenai moved back with a few tears on her face and the third asked "What happened to him."

Kurenai wiped the tears off her face and said "I don't know. I found him on my way back from training ground 8. I smelled blood and went to investigate and found him in a puddle of his blood. I used shushin to take him to the hospital and called for help and like I said as soon as they saw it was Naruto they turned and walked away. I then came here."

The third sighed and said "Thank you for saving him. I will make sure hes ok now so why don't you go on home and get clean up. I mean you got blood all over you."

Kurenai looked down and saw she did have blood on her and she said "Are you sure you don't need me for anything else."

The third said "No, I mean you don't have any medical skills that could help right now so theres no need for you to worry. You did all anyone could ask of you already by bringing him here. He will be alright now."

Kurenai nods slowly and turns and leaves using shushin to get home.

A few hours later when Naruto woke up he was in a hospital room and looked around and the third who was sitting in the room said "How do you feel Naruto."

Naruto slowly moved and winced and said "I hurt old man. I thought I died because I saw an angel with red eyes."

The third smiled and thought "_angel huh."_ and said "No Naruto. You did not die but you came close. Can you tell me what happened."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "I don't really remember. I was walking through the woods to go wash my cloths in the river when I was hit in the back. I fell to the ground unable to move and then someone in a mask came and started to stab me over and over agian. I blacked out after that."

The third asked "what kind of mask was it."

Naruto said "It was blank except it had some wierd Kanji on it."

The third narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb and drew something on a piece of paper and asked "Was this the kanji Naruto."

Naruto looked at it and said "I think so but Im not for sure. I don't know them that well."

The third sighed and said "I see. Ok Naruto, you go ahead and rest and I will check on you later."

Naruto nods and slowly closes his eyes and said "Hey old man, if that was not an angel I saw, who was she. She was pretty."

The third said "I...don't know." lying.

Naruto nods as he falls back to sleep.

The third goes back to his office and thought "_perhaps Naruto, you might find out someday."_

The next day when Naruto awoke he saw he had 2 white lillies sitting in a vase beside his bed and he blinked looking around and saw there was a card and opened it and read **Get well soon Naruto, my knight in shining armor, signed your angel.**

Naruto smiled to himself and thought _"so she was an angel."_

Timeskip...Day of team placements. Naruto was sitting in his chair next to Sakura and Sasuke waiting for thier sensei to come when a man with a cigerette in his mouth walked in and said "Team 10 come with me." and they got up and started to leave when another person walked in and the breath in Naruto throwt froze when he saw who is whats and he mouthed "Tenshiangel" as he looked at Kurenai who for a moment looked at him and read his lips and said "Team 8, come with me." as she looked away to her team before walking out the door hiding the light blush she had.

Naruto started to get up when Sakura hit him on the head and said "Where are you going you baka, where team 7."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I know Sakura-chan, I was just stretching from sitting so long." as he got up and looked out the window and saw team 8 leave.

Naruto thought "_I wonder who she really is. I mean she looks just like that angel I saw that day."_

After meeting Kakashi and finding out there was another test Naruto went to the Hokage office and when he walked in the Hokage asked "So what is it you need to see me about Naruto."

Naruto said "I was wondering if you could tell me about the sensei of team 8."

The third took a puff of his pipe and thought "_so he remembers her, huh. I think I will humor him a little._" and said "Well her name is Kurenai Yuuhi. She is 5 years older then you and a rookie Jounin. Anything else you want to know about her you would have to ask her. Would you like me to arrange a meeting for her and you."

Naruto said "Um...no. I just was wondering who she was because she looked like that angel I saw when I was attacked a little over a year ago. I don't want to bother her on somekind of silly fantasy. I just thought I would like to know who she was. Thanks." as he left.

The third smiled and thought "_seems to me someone has a crush."_

Time skip...the day team 7 returned from the land of waves. Naruto and his team had just been let go from the Hokage office when Naruto ran into team 8 on thier way into the tower.

Kiba said "Hey deadlast, hows is going."

Naruto looked up and said "Hey Kiba, we just got back from an A-rank mission. What about you."

Kiba gaped and said "A-rank, how the hell did a loser like you get an A-rank. I bet you screwed it up deadlast."

Naruto looked at him a moment with a dark look and started to say something when Kurenai said "Kiba, thats enough, lets go turn in our mission report team." as she looked at Naruto who looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked away as he started to walk away.

Kurenai watched him leave and as he walked away she thought "_what was that in his eyes. It was like...Im going to ask the Hokage about it." _as she walked in to the office following her team.

After her team gave her thier report she dismissed them and waited until they left and the third asked "Is something the matter Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Um I was wondering if you would not mind answering a few questions for me sir."

The third looked at her and said "Perhaps if I can. What do you need to know."

Kurenai said "When we came in we past team 7 and then a few moments later we passed Naruto and Kiba and Naruto was talking a moment and I saw something about Naruto that bothered me sir."

The third asked "What do you mean." looking at her.

Kurenai said "Well his eyes. I mean I know he has a mask on that hides his feelings. Anko has one also as you know so I can see through them better because of my experience with her and Naruto is basically the same. When I looked into his eyes when Kiba was talking about thier missions something flickered in his eyes. An emotion I believe like a great sadness or guilt. Did something happen on thier A-rank sir to Naruto."

The third sighed and said "I suppose you would pick it up. Yes, something did happen. I won't tell you what though but if you want to know you should ask him. I mean if he trust you then he will tell you. I should warn you though he does remember you from saving him that day. He may not remember the first time he met you but he thinks your an angel. He came to me after the teams were made and asked me about you. I told him your name and that your 5 years older then him and then I told him just what I told you. If he wants to know you then he would have to ask you. He told me he did not want to bother you with some stupid dream he had because of the attack so he never sought you out."

Kurenai nods and said "I was just wondering because it just felt wierd when I looked in his eyes."

The third smiled and said "Thats really funny. I mean his own sensei does not even pick that up and you with one glance can. Naruto is the type of person who does wear a mask like you said but his eyes show his real emotions. I guess you can say the eyes really are the windows to the soul."

Kurenai asked "Does Kakashi know whats bothering Naruto."

The third said "No, I was going to call him later and ask him to talk to Naruto about it."

Kurenai said "If you don't mind sir, I will go talk to him. You said it yourself, Kakashi did not even pick up on it and may not realise what is wrong because of Naruto mask. Just for my own concerns sir."

The third smiled and said "Go ahead, he lives one block south of Ichiruka ramen stand in the only apartment complex in that area. Third floor room 309. Nobody else is on that floor so you won't have a problem finding him."

Kurenai nods and leaves and after she was gone the third thought "_hmm, thats interesting. Shes able to read him with a glance. I wonder if she realises how much she actually is concerned for him. I guess she wants to repay her savior."_ as he sighed and got back to his paperwork.

Kurenai quickly found Naruto apartment building and scruntched her nose at how run down it was and walked up the stairs and got a sickly feeling the closer she got because the inside was worse then the outside. She thought "_how can he live in a place like this." _as she finally made it to the 3rd floor.

After she found his door number she saw the door was busted off the henges and laying on the floor and she looked inside and had tears going down her face. His apartment had been broken into and all his things had been broken and cut up as well as grafitti on all the walls. She then heard a noise inside and quickly casting an invisibility genjutsu on her and slowly walked inside.

She looked around and saw Naruto sitting in the floor of his bedroom messing with one of the floor boards and soon had it picked up and started to pull items out and put them in his travel bag and said "Well looks like I am sleeping in the woods again for a while. Better go see dad and tell him about the mission." in a sad tone as he put the boards back and got up and left

Kurenai eyes got wide a moment as she hid outside the room as she heard him say his dad and that he was sleeping in the woods again and she slowly walked behind him still under a genjutsu.

She followed him through the village on the roof tops and then followed him up a mountain path the the Hokage monument. She was getting confused as Naruto set his bag down and walked over and sat down on the Yondaimes head and said "hey dad, its me again."

Kurenai who had hidden in a tree and channeled chakra to her ears blinked as she heard this and thought "_dad, yondaime..." _and her eyes went wide realising exactly what this meant. She then listened in even more closely.

Naruto sighed and said "Well we went on a C-rank mission dad and it turned into an A-rank mission. We first ran into 2 chunnins missing nins from the mist. I was going to act when Sakura screamed distracting me and then I froze when I saw her in danger. Then Sasuke acting all heroic attacked both of them like an idiot. Kakashi faked dying so he could see who they were after. He then congratulated Sasuke and blamed me for freezing. I got cut by a poison blade and then I blead it out after vowing never to freeze agian. We continued the mission after we heard about how bad things were in Wave and then we ran into Zabuza. Him and Kakashi got ready to fight and Sasuke got scared by some KI and Kakashi said he would not let anyone die. He then got all bragging about how good he was and got captured in a water prison. He told us to run but I refused and attacked some of Zabuza water clones and then came up with a plan after distracting the clones with my clones. I henged myself into a demon windmill shurikan and then had one of my clones throw me to Sasuke who threw me at the real Zabuza.

After I passed Zabuza I transformed back throwing a kunai at him forcing him to free Kakashi. Kakashi then braged how he never falls for the same trick twice and continued fighting Zabuza. Then when Zabuza was about to die a fake hunter nin came and put him in a fake death. Kakashi then stopped me saying the hunter nin was doing their job and let him take Zabuza body. Kakashi then congratulated Sasuke on a good job and even Sakura who gaurded the client but ignored me. He then passed out and I had to carry him to the clients house.

After a few hours he woke up and told us that Zabuza was alive and the hunter nin was fake. That night we basically rested and then he showed us how to do the tree climbing excersice. He said it was to help us all but the truth was he was doing it for Sasuke only."

Kurenai frowned at this and continued to listen "I know that Kakashi had weights on because I had to carry him and I saw them. When Sasuke and I was doing the tree climbing Sasuke had Kakashi weights. I acted like I did not notice and worked on my own mastering it. Sakura did it the very first time but with moms bloodline its not suprising."

Kurenai blinked and thought "_moms bloodline, does that mean him and Sakura are related and what bloodline. If so then why does he act like he wants to date her."_

Naruto sighed and said "Anyways as the days went the clients grandson Inari finally said some stuff that pissed me off. He said I did not know what its like to be sad and lonely. Huh, what a joke. Anyways I blew up a little and left the house to blow off some steam. I passed out that night in the woods and the next morning I was awoken by a girl. She talked to me a little while and asked me if I had any presious people. I was confused by what she meant at first and then she told me that you can only get true strength when protecting something precious. I got that because thats how you were able to beat Kyuubi. Anyways I told her I did but I did not tell her who. There are only a few I consider precious. The old man, my cousin Sakura, old man Ichiruka, Iruka-sensie, Ayame, and Kurenai."

Kurenai blushed and thought "_he thinks I'm precious to him...wait a moment, cousin. If shes his cousin then what is the whole thing about acting like he wants to date her." _as she sat confused listening.

Naruto layed back and said "Anyways she talked a few more minutes and then left. The rest of the time went by relatively normal until I was getting pissed again at Kakashi blatent favoritism of Sasuke agian and worked myself to exhaustion. The next day Kakashi decided to leave me at the house asleep and went to the bridge. I awoke shortly after they left and followed them to the bridge but on my way I saw signs of people heading for the clients home so I decided to go back to make sure they were ok. When I got there 2 mercs had the clients daughter Tsunami held captive and Inari her son was running toward them screaming for them to let her go. The mercs were about to kill him when I replaced both Tsunami and Inari and then I killed both mercs."

Kurenai gasped and Naruto looked around looking and after a few moments sat back down. Kurenai who put her hand over her mouth thought "_so he made his first kill. Is that why he was feeling sorrow."_

Naruto layed back looking at the sky and said "I guess that should have messed me up but my mind instantly told me that if they attacked there at the house then they attacked at the bridge also so I shoved the bodies into the river and told Inari and Tsunami to run to town and hide. I then took off to the bridge. When I got there the bridge was covered in mist. I saw Sakura gaurding Tazuna and I saw Sasuke inside a dome of ice. I could hear Kakashi and Zabuza in the mist so I came up with a plan to save Sasuke. I created a Kagebunshin who ran under the bridge and came up on the other side while I used one of my special kunais and threw it at the ice dome.

The hunter nin caught the kunai and then my Kagebunshin threw a smoke bomb and did a big distacting intro making me look even more of an idiot. While everyone was looking at the clone I used the Hiraishin to get inside the dome and appeared behind Sasuke."

Kurenai nearly fell out of the tree she was in. She thought "_what the hell. How can he do the Hiraishin. Is he really the Yondaimes son. How good is he actually. I mean how the hell..." _as she tried to find the right words in her mind.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and said "Well I thought Sasuke died durring the fight with the hunter nin and I let my emotions of guilt because I knew how much pain it would bring Sakura-chan and I promised I would never cause her pain. Because of my own inner fight I summoned some of Kyuubis chakra and used it to help me fight the Hunter nin. Turns out Kiba was right earlier when he said I most likely would screw up the mission. The hunter nin turned out to be Haku. I did not know it until I broke her mask. She then told me about her life and asked me to kill her since she was useless as a tool for Zabuza. I did not want to, even after she told me she killed Sasuke I could not do it. I finally gave in and went to kill her but she stopped my attack and used her ice mirrors to appear in front of Zabuza and took the fatal blow from Kakashi chidori.

Zabuza tried to kill Kakashi but missed and loss the use of both his arms. Then Gato showed up and kicked Haku body. I lost it and wined like a baby to Zabuza telling him how he should feel for her because she loved him and she was not just some damn tool. Zabuza finally cracked and asked for a kunai which I gave him. He then went through several of Gatos men and killed Gato. After the battles were over we buried Haku next to Zabuza on a sea cliff and I made a new promise to myself. I would live my life the way I want with no regre. I would make my own nindo in this world. I won't be just some tool." as he stood up and looked at the village.

Kurenai smiled as she heard this and Naruto turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff backwards and closed his eyes and said "I live my life from this day forward with no regret. I live my life as if it is my last day alive for one single step is all that is saving me from death. One step backwards and I shall fall to my eternal darkness and one step forward moves me away from the edge. My life from this point will show me if my life is to move a step forward to safer ground or a step back to death. The people I meet and know in this world will be the ones who control my feet. Will they save me or doom me." as he held his foot over the edge of the cliff.

Kurenai eyes widen as he said this and looked at him ready to move as he held his foot over the edge. He held it there for several minutes and sighed placing his foot back on the cliff top and said "Well dad, I guess I better go. I still need to find a place to sleep. Take care now." as he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Kurenai waited until he was almost out of the area and thought "_I thought he might actually do it. I better keep an eye on him."_ as she slowly followed him.

10 minutes later Kurenai saw Naruto find an old tree with the bottom rotted out into a small cave and Naruto set his stuff inside, grabbing a bush and cutting it free he placed it over the front of the hole and he took his jacket off and putting it on him like a blanket as he laid his head down on his backpack and went to sleep.

Kurenai waited until he was asleep and shushined away to the Hokage office.

When she arrived the third said "Hello agian Kurenai, what can I do for you."

Kurenai sighed and said "Sir, I have been following Naruto since I left earlier and I have seen and heard things that have made me questions some stuff. I would like to ask you about a few things if you don't mind to help me sort out all I have seen or heard."

The third blinked and said "Really, what would that be if I can help you."

Kurenai said "Did Naruto really kill someone on that A-rank mission."

The third sighed and said "Yes."

Kurenai said "And is Naruto related to Sakura."

The thirds eyes got wide a moment and said "I see, so he does remember that. I was hoping he had forgoten that all those years ago. To answer your question, yes he is."

Kurenai asked "Then why does he act like he wants to date her and why is it he still lives alone if he has family sir."

The third said "When Naruto was 4 I had to take him out of the orphanage because of the abuse he recieved there. I knew who Naruto mother was because the yondaime told me and I knew she had a brother because I remember when they first came to Konoha and I know he died durring the Kyuubi attack and his mother died durring labor so I had asked Sakura mother if she would look after Naruto but she was like most of the villagers who only saw him as the Kyuubi. She even attacked Naruto. As for why Naruto acts like he wants to date Sakura, I don't know. I had thought he had forgot that day but since you ask that means he must remember. Hmm."

Kurenai said "So that explains that...You wouldn't happen to know who Narutos father is or was would you. I mean if you know who his mother is you might know who his father is also."

The third said "No, Im afraid I don't know, why, does Naruto think he knows who his dad is." as he looked at her.

Kurenai said "No, I mean I just was wondering myself if you knew for him. Thats all."

The third looked at her and said "Well I don't. So tell me, what else has been bothering you."

Naruto said "Um, I was just wondering if its true Kakashi is playing favorites for his team. From what I heard hes pampering the Uchiha and basically ignoring Naruto."

The third said "I believe it but I have no actual proof and whats worse is the council is pretty much all for that anyways so I can't really do anything about it. The only thing that could change is if they were to get another sensei and currently thats not an option since all available jounins already have a team and the ones who don't are in the group that don't like Naruto." as he looked down.

Kurenai said "Right, well thats all I guess. Thank you for putting my mind at ease sir." as she got up and started for the door.

The third asked "May I ask why you were wondering if Naruto was related to Sakura and also if Kakashi was playing favorites."

Kurenai said "Oh, I just was wondering because if he was not then I would think he was becoming mentally unstable but since you said it was true then I think Naruto is just depressed. Well I must go." as she left.

The third waited until she left and put the crystal ball in his lap back in his safe and thought "_so Naruto, you know who your father is and the Hiraishin, I wonder why you never told me. You must have found that scroll from your parents in the forbidden scroll that night you took it. I am suprised though that you learned it already. Hmm, I wonder though, what will you do with this information Kurenai. I admire that you hid that from me but you should know you could not. Hmm...this could work out better then I thought in the long run. If my hunch is correct things are going to brighten up for you Naruto."_ as he smiled and started going through his drawers looking for some documents. Finding the one he was looking for he began to fill it out.

Kurenai sighed as she walked to her home. She was so deep in thought that she had completely missed the look her roommate Anko gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Kurenai was laying in bed unable to sleep when she saw a flash of thunder in the night sky and heard the thunder as it began to rain hard.

She looked at the rain and thought "_this storm seems to be my emotions. I feel like at any moment my thoughts are going to snap. I can't seem to get the image of him holding his foot over the edge of the cliff out of my head. Is he really that close to his limit and if so what can be done to save him."_

Her memory flashed back

_Naruto turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff backwards and closed his eyes and said "I live my life from this day forward with no regret. I live my life as if it is my last day alive for one single step is all that is saving me from death. One step backwards and I shall fall to my eternal darkness and one step forward moves me away from the edge. My life from this point will show me if my life is to move a step forward to safer ground or a step back to death. __**The people I meet and know in this world will be the ones who control my feet. Will they save me or doom me**__." as he held his foot over the edge of the cliff._

Kurenai sat up in her bed and thought "_do I save him or do I doom him."_

Her mind flashback again

_The third said "oh and one more thing. Naruto never knew your name and he did not do that for you because he was wanting some kind of reward so don't feel you need to do anything for him. Hes not expecting it anyways." _

Kurenai walked to look out the window and thought "_He does things for others never expecting a reward for it, his life is filled with pain and betrayel and he does everything he can to make others happy."_

Her mind showed another memory

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes and said "Are you an angel." as he saw Kurenai._

_Kurenai said "No Naruto, Im not, hold on, the Hokage is bringing help."_

_Naruto said "Oh...I thought you were an angel to save me from my pain." as he closed his eyes agian passing back out._

Kurenai saw a flash of lightning in the sky agian hitting in the woods and she came to a decision. One that would change her life. She turned and got dressed and went toward the door.

Anko came out of her room to see what the noise was and asked "Whats going on Kurenai."

Kurenai turned to Anko and said "I need you to do me a favor."

Anko said "Sure, but this late. Its like 1 am."

Kurenai said "Yes, I need you to fix the bed in the guest bedroom for me. I will explain later but I need to see someone right now."

Anko blinked and said "O...K. This is not like you but alright." as she turned and walked to the guest room.

Kurenai pulled out her rain gear and left quickly.

20 minutes later Kurenai found the tree she knew Naruto had hid in earlier and said "Naruto, can you hear me."

She waited a moment and heard nothing and said "Naruto, its me Kurenai. I know your hiding in that tree. Grab your things and come with me."

Silence agian and she had a tick on her forehead and said "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT."

A voice asked "How do you know that name." in a shaky voice.

Kurenai said "I will tell you once we get to my place. It is raining bad out here and you should not be sleeping in the woods in this weather. Please trust me."

A few moments of silence was her answer and she said "I want to move your feet away from the edge."

Naruto was listening to this and sighed as he slowly climbed out of the tree he was hiding in and Kurenai offered her hand to him and he took it to stand up and he grabbed his travel bag.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and used Shushin to appear at her house and she said "Come on inside." as she opened the door Anko was sitting on the couch and Kurenai walked in with Naruto following her and she said "Take your shoes off and go down the hall there to the 2nd door on the right. Its the restroom. I want you to take a shower and put some dr...all your cloths are soaked, aren't they."

Naruto looked at her and said nothing and she sighed and said "Right, well my bathrobs on the back of the door. After your done put that on and place your cloths outside the door. I will wash them and dry them for you."

Naruto said "Why are you doing this and you still have to answer how you know that."

Kurenai said "I will tell you after you get out, now go. I need to talk with my roommate a few minutes." as she put her rain gear away.

Naruto sighed as he followed her orders and went to the bathroom and started to take a shower after putting his cloths outside the door.

As Naruto left the room Anko raised an eyebrow and when they heard the door shut she asked "So whats up little Kurenai."

Kurenai growled and said "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Anko hugged her and said "I know but its not often that my little girl brings home a boy to sleep over." she then does a fake sniff like she was crying and said as she wiped fake tears away "my little girl is growing up."

Kurenai hit her in the arm and Anko snorts and said "So what the gaki really doing here."

Kurenai said "hes moving in."

Anko raised an eyebrow and said "Really, and why is that. I mean its not like you to bring home strays."

Kurenai sighed and said "Its complicated."

A voice from behind them asked "And why is it complicated." making both women turn and Anko burst out laughing as Naruto stood there in a pink bathrobe and he had a tick appear on his head.

Naruto said "Thats it, Im leaving." as he went to grab his cloths when Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder and said "No your not. Sit down."

Naruto looked at her annoyed and said "Why."

Kurenai instantly did the most devastating jutsu any man can face. The dreaded puppy eye no jutsu and she said in a pouty voice "because I want to talk to you."

Naruto thought "_must resist...cant fall for...damn it."_ as he sighed and walked back to where Anko was sitting and sat down in a chair with his arms crossed.

Kurenai smiled and said "Good, now as for why you are here Naruto. I want you to first promise something."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why."

Kurenai said "The one thing I know for sure about you is that you always keep your promises. Anyone who has taken the time to know anything about you can verify that so I want you to promise while you are in this house to speak only the truth and you will not keep any secrets from me or Anko here."

Anko said "And why am I in this. Hes your boy toy." in an anoid voice.

Kurenai said "Because you and I already have that rule and when you both have alot in commen so deal with it. Its non negotiable."

Naruto blinked and said "Your not my mother so don't talk to me like Im a little child."

Anko said "I hate to admit it gaki but I agree with you. Were not little children and for your info the way shes acting now is not a mother speech but a wives speach. Mothers don't negotiate deals like making you promise things, they just flat out order, wives do negotiate though." with a smirk as Naruto and Kurenai both flushed red.

Kurenai said "Im not his wife."

Anko laughed and said "I know, I was just teasing. Anyways gaki you might as well agree with whatever shes about to say. The only time I see her like this she won't budge."

Naruto said "So you want me to promise to tell the truth to you and her in this house. Why should I do this and what do I gain by doing this. I mean you want me to do something that I may not like or even hate and you have not told me why you even care for me to promise, why you came and got me tonight along with countless other things." as he looked at Kurenai.

Anko looked at Naruto and said "Chill kid. You don't have to be hostile with Kurenai here. Im sure she has her reasons."

Naruto looked at Anko and said "Sorry but I don't trust that easily. I have been shit on to many times to just go on blind faith. Especially with what she said to get me to come here tonight. You want my promise, give me some reason I should."

Anko was about to say something when Kurenai said "When I was around 13 years old, I had just graduated from the accademy..."

Anko shot Kurenai a look and said "Your going to tell him about that."

Kurenai said "Yes, you will know why in a moment Anko so hold anything your going to say until Im done. Please." as she looked at Anko with pleading eyes.

Anko sighed and nods and Naruto said "What does this have to do with anything."

Anko slaped him upside the head and said "Shut it gaki. Whats she trying to tell you is something only those she trust with even know about so you better show her some respect and listen to her or I will make you suffer."

Naruto was about to say something when Kurenai said "Relax Anko. Anyways as I was saying I had just graduated and I was invited to a party by one of my classmates. I went there and was tricked into drinking some sake. I did not know it but the guy put a drug in my drink to make me pass out."

Naruto blinked and said "Was the guy who gave you a drink a council members son."

Anko blinked and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and Kurenai said "Yes. I take it you know what happened then."

Naruto said "Yeah, I remember alright. I had the shit beat out of me by 10 ninja that night and was cut from groin to neck for my actions that day." in a solem tone.

Anko held up her hand and said "Hold on, wait a moment. What the hell are you both talking about. What actions did you take kid." as she looked between Kurenai and Naruto.

Kurenai said "Naruto here was the one who saved me that day Anko."

Naruto looked down and said "I understand. Im sorry but I must be going." as he got up and started to grab his wet cloths and put them back on.

Kurenai asked "Why." as she got up.

Naruto said "The day you saved me when I was attacked in the woods. You did it out of pity and guilt. Thats why you came out there tonight and found me. Now that I think about it, the only way you could have said what you said earlier was that you listened to me talk on the mountain to myself. Your doing this out of pity for me saving you that day. I don't want pity or anything for that matter. Thank you for the shower and a few minutes of shelter but I must be going." as he walked out of the bathroom which he had left open to talk and change.

He had just about made it to the door when Kurenai grabbed him by the arm and spun him around and said "Is that what you think. That I simply asked you to come here for pity."

Naruto looked away from her and she said "look at me."

Naruto ignored her and she grabbed his face and put it where he had no choice but to look at her and she said "Look at me when I talk to you Naruto."

Naruto said "Why. Why are you doing this. I mean if you want me to say thank you for saving me then fine. Thank you. If you want to say thanks for me saving you. Its accepted. You are free to do as you want. I hold no grudge or favor over your head. Now let me go." as he tried to get his arm free of her hand.

Kurenai held on tighter and said "No."

Naruto tried to jerk his arm free agian and agian with force but Kurenai said "Im not letting you go. Im not letting you head back to your hell alone. You think I am doing this for pity or because of my own concense. Your wrong. Im a ninja. I learned to ignore it alone time ago and I don't pity you. You think your the only one who knows the pain of being rejected. Anko here had it almost as bad as you did thanks to her sensei who turned traitor. I had it bad because of that day you saved me as well as being friends with Anko. I also had it bad because I never knew who my father was. My mother was a ninja and she had to sleep with someone to get close enough to a target to finish a mission. I was born not of love or care but of damn duty. You think that your the only one with a shitty life. I admit you had to deal with it worse then most but your not the only one with a bad life."

Anko watched as Kurenai got right in Naruto face and thought "_well this is interesting. wonder what lit the fire in her belly."_

Naruto looked at her and said "Then why do you care about the demon child. Why did you invite me here and told her I was moving in huh."

Kurenai said "Do I have to have a reason to want to help you."

Naruto blinked and said "Well...I never met someone who did something for nothing before."

Kurenai said "Really, then why did you save me back then."

Naruto said "Because I don't like perverts."

Kurenai said "But you saved me. You didn't have to so why go out of your way to help me. Did you do it because you wanted something in return."

Naruto said "Of coarse not. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Kurenai said "And thats why I want to help you. Because its the right thing to do."

Anko thought "_bull shit. Your both fucked up if you both believe that. I can tell just by looking you both have something else."_

Naruto sighed and said "Look, I don't want to see you and Anko here get into trouble because of me. If I stayed here then you and her would both be..." he was stopped by a finger on his lips from Kurenai.

Kurenai said "I don't give a damn about what people think so stop worrying about us. Think about yourself once."

Naruto sighed and said "Im not going to be able to talk you out of this am I."

Anko said "I already told you gaki, when shes like this you might as well give up."

Naruto nods and said "Fine. I will stay here and promise to tell you and her the truth about things but I don't want anyone to know I am here. I will use a henge to come and go so others won't find out."

A male voice that made Naruto go wide eyed said "Thats really noble of you Naruto." making everyone turn and see a man walk out of Ankos bedroom.

Naruto blinked looking around and said "Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here."

Kurenai blushed and asked "How long have you been here Iruka."

Iruka said "Since you left in the rain. Anko called me over because she was worried about you. So tell me, what has the idiot here done to attract you attention."

Naruto said "Nothing Iruka-sensie." as he rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly

Kurenai said in a harsh tone "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what have we just agreed on."

Everyone blinked and Iruka asked "Namikaze, what are you talking about Kurenai."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember the night I stole the scroll Iruka-sensie."

Iruka nods and Naruto said "Inside the scroll was my name and I accidently put some blood on it and a scroll popped out. It was from my father."

Anko said "So your dad was named Namikaze, and he had a scroll put in the forbidden scroll for you. Who was he if you don't mind me asking."

Everyone looked at Anko and Iruka said "Namikaze was the name of the Yondaime Hokage." making Anko go wide eye.

She looked at Naruto and said "You the Yondaime son. No wonder he used you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah. Anyways until today no one knew I knew who he was and I was not planning on telling anyone."

Iruka said "So the Hokage does not know. You should have told him Naruto."

Naruto eyes darkened a moment and said "And he should have told me about Kyuubi before I nearly was nearly killed by Mizuki-teme. Everyone in this damn village has kept secrets about me my entire life. The Kyuubi, my father, my mother, my other relatives. Hell I would not be suprised if my name is not really Naruto or that I am infact a girl under some extemely powerful genjutsu. Hell with the side effect of my sexy no jutsu I would not be suprised if that was true. I mean my chakra control sucks so bad that I can't even detect a damn genjutsu if it slapped me upside the head. Hell this all could be one as far as I know. Do you have any idea what its like to find out your entire life is a lie. Thats why I decided for once in my life I was keeping a secret for myself. If the old man does not trust me enough with the truth about my own damn life why should I tell him the truth." as he let his voice rise as he ranted more and more.

Everyone was quite a moment and Iruka sighed and said "I guess your right about not but what do you mean by your mother and other relatives."

Kurenai placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Thats something I want to know. Why do you act that way toward your cousin."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Its the only way I can protect her and also be in her life. Her mom won't let her come near me normally and has passed her hate down to her. At first I did it to spite her mom but after I saw her getting picked on by bullies I could not sit by and do nothing so I decided to help her and things went from there. By the time we entered the accademy I had came up with the idea to pretend to like her so that way she could not ignore me and I could be in her life and no matter what her mother said she would not be able to keep me away. After all, the one thing I learned for sure in the accademy is fangirls can get away with stalking thier objective and being involved in thier lives so why the hell not act like a fanboy to be close to my cousin."

Iruka blinked and said "So your related to Sakura."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeap, why do you think I was so excited to be on her team the day the teams were announced."

Iruka rubbed his temples and said "So, your the son of the yondaime and you related to Sakura. How are you related to her if you don't mind me asking."

Kurenai said "Naruto mother was the sister to Sakura father." making everyone look at her. She then sighed and said "After I heard you talking on your dads head today I went to talk to the Hokage about finding out about if you really were related, Kakashi playing favorites, and about the incedent with the 2 mercs."

Iruka looked at Naruto and said "What incedent Naruto. You haven't told me about your mission."

Naruto said "Our C-rank turned A-rank and shit happened. I don't want to talk about it."

Kurenai said "You need to Naruto. I mean nobody here will judge you different and this is something you need to get off your chest. I remember when I went through it. Have some faith in us."

Naruto smiled and looked down and said "I...I um..."

Iruka walked over to Naruto and nealt in front of him and said "You what Naruto. Got captured, screwed up the mission, let the enemy get away. What."

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes and said "I killed them." as he burst into tears.

Kurenai pulled him into a hug as he cried and Iruka looked at her and she nodded toward Anko and he stood up and moved over to Anko. Kurenai made shushing noises and said "Its alright Naruto. I know how you feel but you did it to save that boy and his mom. If you had not done it then they would have killed them and then maybe later your team or other innocent people. Killing is not easy but its a part of what we are and what we must do. You don't have to get use to it. In fact if you ever do you should just quit being a ninja then. As long as you feel the guilt and sorrow over it that means your human."

Naruto listened to her as he cried and after a few minutes he finally stopped and she said "If you want to talk about it ever or anything the 3 of us will be willing to do anything we can to help. O.k."

Naruto nods and Iruka asked "Did Kakashi talk to you about it Naruto."

Naruto looked down and said "He doesn't even know. The only other person who knows here in the village is the old man. I don't want anyone finding out because they will say that it shows I really am a demon." in a sad voice.

Kurenai said "Your no demon Naruto."

Naruto smiled a small smile and Anko asked "Hey gaki, what did you mean when you said the side effect to your sexy no jutsu. I mean from what Iruka-kun has told me its just a very good henge."

Naruto wiped the last of the tears away and said in an exciting voice "Actually its more then that. The truth is its not an actual henge. Its real." making everyone blink and look at him.

Kurenai asked "What do you mean real Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "well when I first created it I was trying to find a way into the womens hotsprings." making Kurenai glare at him.

Naruto put his hands in front of him and said "Wait, let me explain." as he felt the KI comming from Kurenai.

She said "You have better hope its a good reason or you will lose something very valuable to you." as she glared at him.

Naruto said "Ok, you see I had been following Sakura around and it was right after the Uchiha massacre the day Sasuke had returned to the accademy. Sakura had tried to ask him out that day and he punched her in the stomach and called her a bitch before he walked away because she bragged how strong he must be to be able to stand up to the guy who killed his family so I followed her and Ino to the hotsprings but I could not follow them inside to see if she was ok or not and since she coughed up blood I thought she needed to goto the Hospital so I tried to sneak in but was caught and threw out and we had just started talking about henges in the accademy so I decided I would try and mimick what I saw an instructor do but I messed up the handsigns and actually created my sexy no jutsu. However by the time I got it good enough to fool people and went inside the hotspring had already closed. I remember a white haired old man coming out the hotspring talking about lovely snake women and wondering if she was able to use some long tongue technique and about putting her in some book. Anyways he saw me in my female form and came over to me and asked me to pose for his next book. He then said something about being some mt. sage toad or something like that and I did what I do best and used my feet to kick him for being a pervert in the nuts."

Anko cracked her knuckles and asked "Do you know who the woman he was talking about was gaki."

Naruto said "No, not really. As I said the hotspring had already closed and I just repeated what he said. Why, do you know who it was. If so you should tell her she may be in some book." as he looked ar her.

Anko said "Oh, I will tell her alright and if I see that perverted frog bastard agian I will show him why he should not talk about women like that."

Iruka said "So anyways Naruto, what exactly are the side effects you meantioned."

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, the thing is I did not know how to cancel it after I had put it on and so I was stuck as a woman for about 2 weeks. If you remember I had missed school durring that time. I was emberresed about it and then I finally ran out of food in my apartment so I had to goto the store. I did not know the real different things about woman and men back then so I don't know how it happened but when I was in the store this old woman grabbed me and lead me to the back of her store and told me I had a problem I needed to fix. I was confused and it showed an she told me my mother needed to talk to be about womanhood. I told her I did not have a mom and she then sat me down and gave me an hour lecture on the details of the female body. I swear I still have nightmares. Especially of tampons" he shivers at this point and everyone sweatdrops.

Kurenai said "So you mean that you wound up having a period." as she tried to supress a snicker.

Naruto saw this and growled and said "Its not funny, damn it. Do you have any idea what it was like for an 9 year old boy who suddenly found himself as a girl runs into the problem of having a period with a dimented old woman who swears that the sex is best in the middle of the time between periods and how bulky a maxipad is or what a damn tampon feels like. I swear that woman would not let me leave until I had showed her I could use the products perfectly. Not to mention all the damn moodswings and cravings. Don't get me started. I swear if I had to live my life as a woman I would kill myself. I mean how do you deal with the urges."

Iruka looked confused and Anko said "Naru-chan, we are so going to have a long talk." with a gleam in her eyes.

Kurenai blinked and said "Damn, you really did turn into a woman, didn't you."

Naruto said "No shit sherlock. Want me to do the jutsu now. I think I have a tampon in my gear I can slap you upside the head with if you don't believe me."

Anko snorted and burst out laughing and said "Why the hell do you still have them if you did that back then."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Um...I kind of get stuff at regular price when I use the jutsu. I don't do like Konohamaru does and try to get free meals and things with it but I do like to be able to buy groceries at regular price without being out of date." as he looked down.

Everyone sobered up at that and Kurenai sighed and said "Well anyways. You got anything else you want to say. We each will keep your secrets and not even tell the Hokage if you want."

Iruka said "if you want when you come here just henge into me because I come here all the time to see Anko so people won't notice to much. I will just use shushin to come so people wont see 2 of us at the door."

Naruto said "Hey, why don't you teach me shushin instead."

Kurenai said "You don't have the control yet. You said it yourself that your control is not good so you will have to work on it and learn the leaf balancing, water walking, and kunai balancing before you can learn it."

Naruto frowns and said "So how do I do them. I mean I can do the tree climbing but I don't know the others."

Iruka walked over to a couch coushin and pulled out a feather and said "You should have listen in the accademy when I tried to teach this to you. All you have to do is use your chakra to make this feather or a leaf float above your head. Once you get that down try it in your hands and then your feet. Try to make it where you can keep it balance and spin it at each spot. If you get them down before you move on try combining tree and leaf excersice together. Well its late so I must be going. Cya later." as he kissed Anko and shushined away.

Naruto sighed and said "so where am I to stay."

Kurenai said "Follow me." as she lead him to the end of the hall. She opened the door and said "This will be your room from now on."

Naruto nods and asked "How much do I owe you for rent."

Kurenai blinked having not thought of this and said "How much do you pay now."

Naruto said "200 a week." making both woman gape and Anko said "Shit, what the hell. How can they charge you that much. Is that including utilities."

Naruto said "No, that is just my apartment. My lights run 150 a week, my water 100 a week. I don't have gas or hot water and I am responsible for all my own up keep."

Kurenais eyes darkened and she said "How can you afford that much Naruto."

Naruto said "Before I graduated I receaved a allowance from the Hokage who paid the bills but since I graduated hes not allowed to any more thanks to the council and since the landlord said that his original contract was with the old man and now that I am taking over we had to renegotiate and he set those prices. It was either to accept or live on the street."

Anko ask "How do you pay that much. I mean your only a gennin."

Naruto looked away and said "Well. The truth is I sort of don't. All my pay from missions is taken in advance to pay them except for 10 and the rest of the balance I owe is put on the ledger as debt so when I get the pay for the A-rank its will go to pay off the back payment. Thats why I begged for a higher ranked mission in the first place." as he looked down.

Kurenai said "You will split the utilities by 1/3 and as for rent you just have to pay 100 a month. Anko and I own this place and we just act like we have rent anyways so that way if there is ever some repair like roof or windows we have money to fix them. So all you have to do is help cut down on utilities as much as you can and you will only have to pay 1/3 of the total utilities each month. Deal."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "Deal but...I still have my back payment I have to pay for my old place plus the money I owe the Ayame and her dad who own the ramen stand for the meals they gave me."

Anko said "You should try Dango. Its all I eat."

Kurenai said "No, he needs a more balance diet."

Naruto said "Um. I hear this argument all the time so can we just skip it for tonight. Im a little tired. I do eat other things then ramen when I can."

Kurenai looked at the clock and said "Well, it is 3:30 so yeah, lets get some sleep. Goodnight both of you."

Anko said "Yeah, good night Kurenai, stray." as she turned and went toward her room.

Naruto said "I am no stray chicken ass fucker."

Both women looked at him and Anko asked "What did you call me."

Naruto said "Chicken ass fucker. You said you only eat Dango and from what I have seen Dango is a chicken getting a stick shoved up its ass and coming out its head and they say you are what you eat. My name is Naruto so of coarse I will eat Ramen but you Anko, your eating Dango who ..." as he grabbed his throat as a senbon hit him in the neck and Naruto was gagging and fell to the floor.

Kurenai ran to him and pulled the senbon out and said "You did not have to put him out like that."

Anko smiled and said "I love your boyfriend Kure-chan. He can talk back with the best of them. First time I seen anyone who had the balls to talk to me about my food." as she laughed walking away to her room.

Naruto groaned as Kurenai picked him up and carried him to his bed and as she sat him down she tried to get back up and found he had his arms wrapped around her.

Kurenai said "Oh shit." as she tried to get free but found Naruto only held on tighter. After ten minutes she sighed and layed down next to him and thought "_this is going to be bad in the morning."_ as she tried to goto sleep.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he found himself unable to move. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kurenai laying on his chest and had both her legs wrapped around one of his and her hand on his crotch while the other was under him. Naruto thought "_oh shit. oh shit, oh shit. I need to get up. I got to piss bad and her hands not helping. Wait, what the hell is she doing in this bed with me and where am I. Why is Kurenai here."_

Naruto then remembered the night before and he said "oh yeah, I forgot I am suppose to live here now."

A flash of light caught his attention and Anko was standing in his doorway and waving a picture and said "Oh how sweet. My little girls first night with a boy. Now I hope you used protection kid."

Naruto growled and tried to move and Kurenai muttered "So warm." as she slowly moved closer into Naruto neck.

Anko took another picture and Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and froze and said "Whoever the hell you are, you better have a good reason for being in my bed."

Naruto thought "_oh shit, shes going to kill me, what do I say to keep her from killing me." _and a flash of Kakashi appeared in his head and he said "Um. I got lost on the road of life." as he tried to think of something to get him out of trouble.

Anko burst out laughing so hard she had to hold her side as Kurenai quickly flew out of bed looking around and at her cloths and said "oh thank god its you Naruto-kun, I thought you were Kakashi."

Anko who was still laughing said "So its kun now Kurenai."

Kurenai blinked and saw Naruto froze in his spot as he tried to get up and looked at her and she said "Sorry Naruto. I did not mean to say kun. I guess this all was so ackward I did not know what to say." as she was beat red as Anko held up 2 pictures.

Naruto said "Its ok Tenshi, chicken fucker."

Anko threw a kunai at him and as it cut his cheek and licked the blood off his face but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and Anko found herself holding a kunai at the neck of Iruka.

Iruka said "Now Anko, why are you attacking me."

Anko stepped back and Iruka went up in a puff of smoke and Naruto was there and Kurenai burst out laughing and said "I can't believe he tricked you Anko with a henge."

Anko said "Whatever, anyways I just came to tell you breakfast is ready." as she left and said "Oh and foxy-chan, you do know they say angels are real demons in bed, especially with wood like that." as she laughed at the red face of both Naruto and Kurenai as they looked at Naruto crotch.

Naruto blushed and quickly ran to the bathroom and Kurenai shook her head and thought "_things are going to get different now."_

When Naruto walked into the kitchen he saw Iruka sitting at the table eating some breakfast and there was several plates there with bacon and eggs and toast. Anko was drinking some coffee beside Iruka and he said "Sit on down. Kurenai will be here in a moment."

Naruto sat down and said "Um, what are you doing here this morning Iruka-sensei."

Kurenai who walked in said "he comes over for breakfast nearly every morning Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "So how do you know each other if you don't mind me asking."

Kurenai said "Iruka was on my gennin team and since I hung out with Anko she met him and they slowly hit it off though neither talk about it."

Naruto nods and said "well thank god, the rest of the guys thought Iruka-sensei was gay." making Iruka spit out his orange juice as both Anko and Kurenai laughed.

Iruka quickly wiped his mouth and looked at Naruto and said "Why do you say that Naruto."

Naruto said "Well we never saw you with any woman and that one lady who asked you out you turned down. Then you always had me and the other guys stay after school all the time and never made any girls stay so we sort of thought you either were gay or an old maid. Personally I thought you were bi."

Anko snickered and said "No, the only old maid here would be little Kure-chan here."

Kurenai growled and Naruto put his hand up and said "No need to get mad Kurenai-sensei. I'm sure you just chose to find someone you love first instead of being some fangirl and your classy enough not to just jump any guy who seems popular like some woman. I know you will find someone someday"

Everyone looked at him as he picked up a bite of eggs and he asked "What." as he ate it.

Kurenai who blushed a little said "Well thank you Naruto. That was nice of you to say and very true. I did decide to find someone I love first but how did you know that I am not seeing anyone right now."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "I just do." as he blushed and looked away.

Anko said "Oh no you don't. The kitchen is part of this house and you have to tell the truth so how do you know shes not seeing anyone."

Naruto said "Um well..."

Kurenai said "I'm waiting."

Naruto sighed and said "the truth is I know because of Konohamaru."

Everyone blinked and Iruka asked "What does Konohamaru have to do with anything."

Naruto said "Well he heard me talking to his grandfather one day and I asked who you were and he asked his uncle Asuma all the time since then and he said if I have a reason to know who you are then he should also since he sees me as his eternal rival for wanting to be Hokage so he ask me all the time why I want to know you and since I never tell him he tells me what he knows seeing if he can guess it and I just remain silent so I heard about your nickname as the Ice Queen of Konoha. Personally I think that title should goto Sasuke but thats my opinion." as he took another bite.

Kurenai said "So why did you really want to know who I was."

Naruto said "Curiosity. I mean I wanted to know why you saved me that day. Now I know...at least I think I know. I'm not for sure though. I'm not real use to people doing things for others without reasons." as he finishes eating.

Kurenai said "Well, you can get use to it from now on. I mean you don't have to worry about the rest of the village here. Well I hate to say it but I must be getting to my team. Have a great day everyone." as she got up and left with shushin.

Iruka said "I must also get going. If not those kids will destroy my class. Remember what I told you about that leaf excersice naruto and remember, just because you know the leaf excersice now does not mean you should not still use it. It will help you to keep getting better if you keep practicing so see you later and goodluck." as he left after giving Anko a kiss.

Anko looked at Naruto who looked at her and she said "So gaki, how good are you."

Naruto said "Um, ok I guess. I know henge, replacement, Kagebunshin, sexy no jutsu, harem jutsu, 1000 years of death, cloak of invisibility and Hiraishin."

Anko dropped her sake she had now poured and said "Show me."

Naruto sighed as he reached into his weapon pouch and threw it at the wall behind him and he disappeared and reappeared with a yellow flash. He sighed and bit his thumb and put a drop of blood on the seal and then channeled chakra into the seal before he put it back and said "I only have 2 kunais that have the seal on it though since I don't want people to know I can do it. I'm not supose to know who my dad is."

Anko nods and said "So you have 2 E-rank jutsu, an A-rank Kinjutsu jutsu, a C-rank taijutsu, a D-rank genjutsu, and a S-rank jutsu with 2 unknown rank jutsu."

Naruto said "A and S rank."

Anko blinked and said "huh."

Naruto sighed and said "The old man put the sexy no jutsu as a A-rank Kinjutsu and the Harem jutsu as an S-rank Kinjutsu both in the forbidden scroll scence I can knock out nearly any male with it as long as they are not gay."

Anko nods and said "So hows your taijutsu."

Naruto said "Its sucks. Nobody would show me the proper katas and I have had to learn to make my own with my Kagebunshins attacking me but even then its not that good. I mostly have to react to thier attacks though."

Anko narrowed her eyes and said "Do me a favor, make a Kagebunshin."

Naruto looked confused but made one and Anko smiled and said "Ok, leave the room and goto the front door but leave your Kagebunshin here. I want to show you something."

Naruto looked confused but left the room and she looked at the Kagebunshin and said when he was away "Hey bunshin, tell the gaki that his flies open and to come back in here." as she punched him making it dispell.

Naruto looked down and saw his fly was not open and walked back in and said "Hey, my flies not open."

Anko said "I never said it was."

Naruto said "yes you did, you told me whe...wait a moment."

Anko smiled and said "Thats the 2nd reason the Kagebunshin is a Kinjutsu kid. Anything they learn you learn but it only works on information. If your chakra control sucks as much as you said then use that to help your training of it. Well I got to go. See you gaki." as she got up and started to leave. She stopped and said "And one more thing kid. Kurenai is like a sister to me. I don't know what is going on with you both but if you hurt her in anyway or take her for granted I will kill you." as she left.

Naruto looked where she was and henged himself into Iruka and left the house taking note of where it was. He then went to his teams training ground and saw Sakura sitting on the bridge with Sasuke and he walked pass both of them and went to the end of the bridge and thought "_might as well get some training done."_

He then created some Kagebunshins and ran up the tree and grabbed some leaves along with the Kagebunshins. Sasuke activated his sharingan and copied the jutsu and smirked and said "What are you doing dobe."

Naruto said "Just working on tree climbing. I want to make sure I got it down good enough."

Sasuke saw the leaf in his hand and asked "Whats with the leaf."

Sakura said "Thats the accademy chakra control excersice, remember Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei showed it to us." as she grabbed one of the leaves and showed it float. Sasuke copied her and turned his eyes off and said "hn."

Naruto said "yeah, I just wanted to review both while we wait. You know a dobe like me needs all the help he can get." as he smiled and tried to get the leaf to float on his head while he stood on a tree.

Both Sakura and Sasuke ignored him.

A few hours later Kakashi showed up and saw Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring her and he saw Naruto and his Kagebunshins all standing on trees and he thought "_so he figured that out huh." _and said "Well everyone. I just came by to tell you all that I nominated you all for the chunnin exams and that you have to turn in these forms on friday at 3pm at room 301 in the accademy. You each have to sign these forms and show up at that time. Remember this is a choice you each have to make so goodluck and you have until then to get ready and you will not have any missions. Good luck and see you." as he left in a puff of smoke after handing each thier forms.

Sakura said "So Sasuke-kun, want to go and train together."

Sasuke said "No, you are weaker then Naruto." as he walked away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto said "Sakura, if you want we can train together."

Sakura said "No Naruto. Why won't you learn. I don't like you." as she stormed away.

Naruto sighed and said "you also cousin." as he looked at the sky and then went to get something to eat.

As he was walking he saw Team 8 walking and said "Hey guys, hows it going."

Kiba said "hey dobe, what you doing here."

Naruto said "Um well I was just coming from training, what about you guys."

Shino said "We were also practicing."

Hinata said "Hello Naruto-kun." in a stuttery voice.

Naruto said "Hey Hinata. Dog-boy here being nice to you."

Kiba growled and Naruto ears twitched and sighed and said "Well I got to go guys. Cya." as he ran off down the road.

When he made it around the next corner he said "I know your thier Konohamaru, come on out." as he turned and pointed to a box who explodes.

Things went from there as Sakura showed up and she then charged after Konohamaru and then them meeting the sandsibs. Sasuke then shows up and they trade names.

Naruto looked at Gaara and thought "_theres something off about him."_ as he walked away.

A little later Naruto was walking toward Ichirukas when Anko appeared in front of him and said "Come with me gaki."

Naruto said "What."

Anko said "Come on. I promise I won't bite." as she lead Naruto away.

When Naruto followed her she stopped on a training ground and said "Alright gaki, I want you to spar with me. I want to see your taijutsu. I also want you to create around 20 Kagebunshins and have them circle around us and watch both you and me looking for openings in each of our styles and see if they can find things to improve. No fighting for them. Just you and me."

Naruto nods and asked "Why are you helping me."

Anko said "I got my own reason. Thats all you need to know now here I come." as she went to punch him.

Naruto was soon fighting but found he was only on the defensive. He never could take the offensive.

After about 20 minutes of this Anko stopped and said "Alright gaki, dispell the Kagebunshins."

Naruto nods and dispells them and she waited a moment and said "Ok, what did you see about your fighting."

Naruto said "I suck."

Anko snorts and said "True but your flexable, your speed sucks but you have good battle instincts. Probably from all the attacks when you were younger. Anyways I say you can learn what I want to teach you."

Naruto smiled and said "Really."

Anko held her hand up and said "Yes now you are not to say anything durring this training. You are to do as I say without question. Understand."

Naruto nods and Anko smiled and said "Alright, I want you to make 50 Kagebunshin and I want you and them to each go through the Kata I show you."

Naruto quickly made them and Anko started a Kata. She saw each of them watching her and then she said "ok, now you repeat what you saw. I will correct each I see doing it wrong, now begin."

Each of them got busy and after 2 hours Naruto had the first Kata down perfect after dispelling the clones.

Anko smiled and said "Very good, now fight me using what you just learned." as she attacked him.

Naruto went through the Kata and then at the end he actually managed to get a glancing hit on Anko arm.

Anko smiled and said "good, now I want you to follow these handseals." as she showed him 10 handeals.

Naruto copied them and suddenly he felt like he fell to the ground.

Anko said "Good job gaki, you just put on a weight genjutsu that only ANBU know. I won't tell you how to dispell it until the day of the chunnin exams so get use to wearing it. Now that is all for the day. You have 4 days to learn 4 more Katas. I want you to practice you chakra control as well as these Kata in the morning. After lunch I will find you and show you the next Kata. If you can learn the first 3 then I will teach you water walking as well. Got it."

Naruto nods and said "Yes Anko-sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

Anko smiled and said "Ok gaki, time to leave." as she put her hand on his shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves.

When Naruto and Anko arrived back at thier home Kurenai was cooking and Anko said "Now go take a shower. We will eat after you get out."

Naruto nods and leaves as Anko walked into the kitchen.

When she got there Kurenai asked "So."

Anko grimaced and said "If people would have given him a chance when he was younger I think he could have been rookie of the year. He mastered the first Kata of that taijutsu already."

Kurenai dropped her knife she was cutting vegitables with and said "are you kidding."

Anko said "No, hes also nearly gotten the leaf excersice also."

Kurenai said "is that so. Thats good."

Anko smirked and leaned over and whispered "So why are you going out of your way for him really. I mean you are having me teach him your mothers style after all. Why are you so interested in him to share your family secret."

Kurenai closed her eyes and said "I don't know. I mean after that day I was saved I had all kinds of dreams about who my knight in shining armor was. Then a few years later when I learned who he was I could not believe it. Back then I honestly wanted to just repay him for helping me. Then I had to start watching over Hinata and because of her crush on him I saw him alot and my respect for him went up. Then the day I found him and thought he was dead something just snapped in me. When I found he was just barely alive I did not care but had to find a way to save him. He awoke and called me an angel. He asked me if I had come to take him away from his pain. I...my heart just ache so much that day and I did not care that I was covered in his blood at the time. I just wanted to save him. After he was in the hospital I took him a flower and put it in his hospital room."

Anko was looking at her friend and waved her finger at Naruto who had walked in and was with his mouth open trying to say something but couldn't. She said "Go ahead Kurenai, finish what your saying. Get it off your chest."

Kurenai sighed and put her arms around her and said "I don't know. After that day I would look around whenever he was nearby and if I saw someone hurting him I would cast a genjutsu to help him get away or alert the ANBU. Then when I became a jounin sensei and Hinata was on my team she told me what it was that she respected him for and it just made my impression of him go up even more. To be able to go through all that he did and come out sane just showed me how strong he actually is. Then yesterday when I saw the pain in his eyes as I walked by and then found him in his apartment when it was broke into and destroyed my heart hurt so much for him. Its the first time I had actually been there and seen where he lived and how he lived. I then followed him up to the Hokage monument and heard him talk to his dad on his head. He then said something and did something that struck me hard.

He said "I live my life from this day forward with no regret. I live my life as if it is my last day alive for one single step is all that is saving me from death. One step backwards and I shall fall to my eternal darkness and one step forward moves me away from the edge. My life from this point will show me if my life is to move a step forward to safer ground or a step back to death. The people I meet and know in this world will be the ones who control my feet. Will they save me or doom me." as he held his foot over the edge of the cliff. When he did and said that I was frozen in my spot and I was afraid he would fall and if he did fall I felt like my world would fall apart with him. I don't know why that feeling hit me. It scared me so much I went to the Hokage and asked him if it was true about Naruto killing and if he was really realted to Sakura. I was hoping deep down the Hokage would say no so that way I could say my feelings I had then were fake but they were true. I tried to go to sleep that night and forget it all but I couln't. I laid there and the storm that came felt like my emotions. That was why when I saw the flash of lightning I made the decision to save him from his pain. To become the angel he called me all those years ago. To move his feet away from the edge and move him further to safety."

Anko said "In your arms."

Kurenai who was so caught up in her turmoil failed to realise what Anko trully meant and said "Yes, in my arms...wait. What." as it hit her and she looked at her friend.

Anko laughed and said "Relax Kurenai, your going to blow a gasket. But seriously, it sounds like you got it bad for him. If he feels the same are you going to go with him."

Kurenai sighed and closed her eyes and said "I don't know Anko, Im 19 and hes 14. Im a jounin and hes just a gennin. What if we started to get close and he later found out he does not like me. I..." as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

She said "Ok Anko, you can let me go." as she opened her eyes and looked to the side and saw Anko sitting there with a smirk on her face.

Kurenai paled and looked over her shoulder and said "Naruto...how much did you hear."

Anko said "Gakis got some serious stealth skills. I mean he came into the kitchen not even a minute after I did and heard everything from the moment I leaned over to you but how do you take such a quick shower kid."

Naruto said "My apartment water would only run for 4 minute at a time so I had to learn to take a shower quick." as he let go of Kurenai and stepped back from her.

Kurenai turned and said "Naruto...I..."

Naruto smiled and said "I know. I feel something for you. I don't know what it is because I never fealt anything like this before but, I want to try and learn what it is though. If you want to we can just go one day at a time and see where it leads. What do you say."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "I would like that but what if things don't work for us. I mean what if you decide you want someone else like Hinata."

Naruto smiled a sad smile and said "Hinata and I are not going to be together. I know she likes me but I could not tell her otherwise because it would destroy her. I don't know what happened to make her that way but I know that if I were to tell her she would close herself off. I tried once to talk to her and she did not show up to the accademy for the next 3 days. I figured if I just acted like I did not notice things would be ok and maybe she would out grow it. I do think she a friend since she never hated me but never anything more."

Kurenai looked at him and then after a few minutes asked "What about the villagers. I mean what if they..."

She was stopped as Naruto put his finger to her lips and said "I said I would live my life with no regret. If you want to do this I will live my life under that rule always. We also don't have to tell anyone until we want to. The only ones who need to know are the ones in this house. Isn't that right Iruka-sensei." as he looked over his shoulder.

Iruka smiled at his one time student and said "I suppose so but how did you know I was here."

Naruto said "Well you smell of chalk."

Iruka smiled sheepishly and Anko said "So little Kure-chan, are you ready to grow up and be a big girl now." as she smirked.

Kurenai shot her friend a look and said "Perhaps, but in baby steps." as she pulled Naruto forward and gave him a kiss on the lips causing him to go wide eyed a moment before closing his eyes.

After they broke the kiss both looked into the others eyes and both passed out.

Anko and Iruka blinked as they watched this and looked at each other and then back at both of them who were on the floor and Anko said "Holy shit." as she went to Kurenai

Iruka walked over to check Naruto and he said "What the hell." as he looked at Naruto.

Anko looked at Iruka and asked "What is it Iruka."

Iruka said "Check out his neck."

Anko walked over and looked and said "What the hell is that."

Iruka who looked at Kurenai said "I don't know but look, Kurenai has one also."

A voice from behind both of them said "Its Naruto heritage." making both Iruka and Anko look and the third Hokage was standing there.

Anko asked "What do you mean his heritage."

The third sighed and said "Since I take it you are aware of some of whats going on I will just say that Naruto mother is from the land of whirlpool. That symbol right there is called a spira. The Uzumaki family were the founding family in whirlpool and they were known for thier loyalty, especially to those they love. What I was told was that when they find love and I mean true love thier first kiss causes what you just witnessed. Them passing out and getting that mark on thier neck. What it does is link them together in life and death."

Iruka asked "What do you mean sir."

The third said "Naruto mother did not die from child birth. She died because her husband died. The moment one dies the other will die so that way they will be together in both life and death. Kurenai and Naruto are now the same way. They both love each other deeply but they did not realise the true depth they did. That was why when they kissed it happened. I am classifying this an SS-rank secret and is not to be told to anyone INCLUDING both Naruto and Kurenai. I don't want them to feel that they have to love each other yet. I want them to fall all the way on thier own. Is that understood."

Anko said "So your telling me that when either Naruto or Kurenai die the other will as well."

The third nods and Anko sighed and said "Well shit, this is great."

The third smiled and said "Oh its not that bad if you think about it. This way neither will ever feel the sadness of death of losing thier most precious person. Im sure you and Iruka would not want to live without each other if you could."

Iruka asked "How did you know about this sir. I mean how did you know Naruto was here."

The third said "I have been keeping an eye on Naruto since he arrived yesterday because of what happened with his first kill. I saw him and Kurenai on the monument and I was watching a few minutes ago to see what was going on so as soon as I saw them pass out I instantly shushin here to tell you both what happened so you don't freek out and alert the rest of this village because I know both want to keep this secret. Now I know Naruto is keeping secrets from me and I understand why. His use of that justu being one of them. I have responsibilities to his father that he left for me for him and I can't break my promise to him so Naruto will have to wait until he is 16 or a jounin. Now I don't want Naruto or Kurenai to know I know so don't tell them about me coming here or what I have said. The mark on thier neck will be gone by morning when they awake again. As I said the only thing I know is that mark does is unites them in life and death but if either starts acting strangly let me know. Understand. I will then inform them of the mark and all but I want them to have some happiness and I don't want them to fear life either so please don't tell them."

Anko sighed and said "Fine but you have better help keep them a secret. I don't want either to be hurt by idiots. You know we have a surplus of them."

The third smiled and looked at Iruka and said "You know I do everything I can for Naruto sir. If this makes him happy in life so I will keep it a secret as long as it does not hurt them. Kurenai has been like a sister to me over the years and Naruto a little brother so yeah, Im happy for them."

Anko said "Well we better get them to bed and I could always do a few more photos opertunities."

Iruka smirked and grabbed Naruto as Anko grabbed Kurenai and took them to Naruto room. The third smirked and left.

The next morning when Kurenai woke up she moaned and arched her back and looked around and blinked and thought "_what the hell am I doing in this room agian."_ as she looked and saw she was laying on Naruto agian. She then looked and blew back with a nosebleed.

Naruto felt something move and slowly opened his eyes and saw blood on his chest and notice he was without a shirt, or pants...in fact the only thing he had on was his boxers. He heard a groan and looked over and went wide eyed as he was blew back with a nosebleed.

Kurenai slowly got up off the floor and saw Naruto now had a nosebleed as well and she looked at herself and screamed "ANKO." as she quickly grabbed a bathrobe and put it on to cover her since she was only in a bra and panties.

Anko smirked as she looked at the photo she had taken the night before as she quickly left the house.

Naruto when he woke up again saw Kurenai ranting about killing Anko and he asked "Um, what happened."

Kurenai said "Anko pulled a prank on us." as she stopped ranting and looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "So nothing happened last night. I don't remember anything after kissing."

Kurenai said "No, nothing else happened. If it had I would be able to tell quickly so don't worry."

Naruto sighed and said "Good."

Kurenai shot him a look and he quickly said "I just meant I wanted to take our time."

Kurenai eyes softened and said "Ok, well lets get ready for the day. I am sure my team is waiting for me." as she left the room.

Naruto sighed and got up and got moving and he thought "_I wonder why I passed out last night. It was a great kiss though." as he was emberrased._

Kurenai who was getting dressed suddenly felt emberassed and she thought "Why do I feel emberassed."

Naruto who was walking out of his room suddenly felt confused. Just then Kurenai walked in the hall and asked as she saw Naruto face "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't know. I was just coming out of the room here and suddenly felt confused for some reason but I don't know why."

Kurenai said "Thats funny. I was feeling emberrased earlier for no reason also. Well anyways I got to get going. I got to meet Kiba Hinata and Shino." as she mentally shivered thinking of Shinos bugs.

Naruto said "What the hell. I just felt discusted by something."

Kurenai went wide eyed and thought "_are we reading each others emotions. If so, how. Lets test this a moment." _as she thought of her one true fear.

Naruto looked around and Kurenai asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto said "Nothing."

Kurenai said "Tell me the truth Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I was just feeling terrified for some reason."

Kurenai said "So I was right."

Naruto blinked and Kurenai said "Your feeling confused now." and he nods yes. She said "Somehow we are reading each others emotions. I don't understand how. Maybe it has something to do with the Kyuubi or maybe its just someones sick way of saying were soulmates." with a smile on her face.

Naruto asked "Do you think we should tell someone."

Kurenai said "No, since I doubt anyone can do anything about it anyways we will just have to get use to it. Well Im going to be late so I must be going. Have a good day Narukun." as she kissed him and felt warm in her chest.

Naruto also felt warm and said "Have a good day Tenshi." as he smiled.

Kurenai smiled also as she left and Naruto turned into Iruka and left.

When he was away from everyone he turned back into himself and made it about 20 feet when Sakura appeared and said "Naruto, why were you just henged into Iruka."

Naruto sighed and said "Oh Sakura-chan. I was just preparing for the chunnin exam by working on all my jutsu with my better chakra control and I have to do the basics also so I henged into Iruka to try and see if anyone notice. I guess Im not as good as I use thought I would be since you saw through it." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura said "No, I just saw you change back into yourself so I thought I would ask. So are you ready for the exams."

Naruto said "Of coarse I am. Im going to be Hokage some day so I can't let some exam stop me."

Sakura hit him upside the head and said "Stop being such an idiot. Im going to look for Sasuke-kun. At least he will take these exams serious." as she stormed off.

Naruto sighed and he turned around and went to practice chakra control and when lunch came he ate some ramen but stopped on his way to train some more before Anko showed up when he saw the Hokage standing there and he said "Hey old man, what are you doing here."

The third chuckled and said "Well I thought I would take some time to walk around the village before the exams and since I have not had a chance to talk to you I thought I would see how your doing. Will you walk with me."

Naruto said "Sure old man and I am doing great." as he walked beside the third.

The third chuckled and said "Thats good. So how is things at your new place." making Naruto pale.

Before Naruto could say anything the third said "I went by your place and saw it Naruto and when I was going to send ANBU out looking for you when Anko told me that you were ok and that you found lodging somewhere but she would not tell me where."

Naruto said "Yeah, someone offered me a place to stay but I don't want them getting hurt for helping me so I don't want anyone knowing."

The third nods and said "Very noble of you though I do want you and the person you are staying with to sign a paper in my office for my records only staying you can stay there so if something does happen."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, I will ask the person but I don't want anyone to know. Ok old man."

The third said "Of coarse Naruto. Now that we got that out of the way I want to ask you something. I got a mission for you Naruto if you will accept it. Its is an SS-rank mission and you are not to tell anyone about it, not even if you were to have children and told them. Would you do it for me."

Naruto said "For you old man, sure but are you sure you want me to do this. I mean why not someone else."

The third placed his hands on Naruto shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared back in the Hokage office and he locked the door and put up a privacy jutsu.

When he was done he said "Naruto, this mission could result in the destruction of the leaf village. There are people with power in this village that I can no longer trust. As such I have recorded all the secrets of this village including my will in a scroll. I don't know who I can trust besides you. Because of your situation the people I am afraid of would never approach you so that is why I am chosing you for this mission. Do you understand."

Naruto had a serious face and said "I understand old man."

The third smiles and said "Ok, this mission is incase of my death. Now before you say anything I hope I don't die for a very long time but I am not a young man and I am not as strong as I use to be. As everyone knows I have already retired once and the Yondaime was my chosen successor. Since he died I took back over but I have not found anyone currently in Konoha who exhibits the will of fire that currently qualifies. You exhibit the will of fire but you are not qualified yet because your not strong enough or old enough. As such I am certian that when I die I will not have named a successor. The council will elect someone and I do not know who. There are those I would like to see take over but I can not name them because of personal reason that I wont say. The mission I am giving you is the key to the secrets of Konoha and my will. My will includes the summoning contract for my family as well as instructions for Konohamaru when he gets older. I only want him to have them if the Hokage that is chosen has the will of fire because I do not want him to respect a Hokage who will destroy Konoha."

Naruto said "So you want me to keep this scroll a secret."

The third said "No, what I want to do is have you memorize the key and if you, the person I believe who would make a great Hokage who exhibits the will of fire deem the person worthy then you may reveal it. If the person does not then you are to remain quite. The secrets in this scroll can destroy Konoha if they fell into the wrong hands. Do you understand the mission I am placing before you."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "I understand and accept."

The third smiled and said "good, now before I tell you how to do all of it sign this paper." as he pulled one out of his desk drawer.

Naruto quickly signed it and the third said "Good, now how this will work is..."

When Naruto arrived at the training ground to practice some more he saw Anko sitting there eating Dango and she said "Alright, lets continue the training gaki."

The rest of the time before the exams flew by for Naruto. Training in the morning with chakra control and learning the taijutsu from Anko had Naruto increasing very fast. The day of the first exam Anko showed Naruto how to cancel the weight jutsu but told him not to unless he had to.

In the teachers lounge Kurenai was sitting in the room with the other jounin instructors and Asuma said "Whats wrong Kurenai, you seem tense."

Kurenai said "I guess Im just nervous about our teams. I wonder if I made the right choice in letting them join." as she felt Naruto nervousness.

Asuma said "Well you won't have to worry long, they will be back soon. Especially with who is the proctor for the first exam."

Kureani asked "Oh, and who is that."

Gai said "Ibiki."

Kakashi said "the sadist."

Kurenai said "Ibiki?" as she tried to remember what anko told her about him.

Asuma said "Im not suprised you do not know but he is the head of the torcher and interrigation department. He a professional of the mind and how to manipulate it."

Kakashi chuckled and said "Well my team will pass. The one thing I can tell you is that Ibiki never had to deal with the likes of my team before. Sakura is a very bright girl and Sasuke won't let a little test stand in his way of getting stronger and then theres Naruto."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and asked "what makes you say that. What so special about him."

Kakashi said "Well Naruto is the number one hyper active suprise ninja. Nobody can make him back down."

Kurenai said "So whose the best on your team then and who do you think will pass the furthest."

Kakashi said "Sasuke. He will be the only one to make it to the finals on my team."

Kurenai said "Really, what makes you so sure the other 2 wont make it."

Kakashi sighed and said "Sakura is strong mentally but when it comes to actual physicaly shes not strong enough for the final exams yet but the experience will help her. As for Naruto, hes a one trick poney. Over power his enemy with Kagebunshis and let the number beat them down. His taijutsu is non existant and his chakra control is poor. I notice he is working on that but I don't believe hes impoved much. As for his speed is slow. The only thing he really is good at is stealth, and stamina."

Kurenai thought "_Jackass, if you would actually pay attention to Naruto you would notice hes alot better then that."_

Naruto for his part passed the first part of the exam like he first did in the show and now he stood outside the forest of death.

Anko appeared and said "Alright you gakis. This here is training area 44, also known as the forest of death."

Naruto put his hands on his hips and shaked his but like a pansy and said in a girly voice "This is the forest of death." and he stood up straight and said "Come on chicken fucker, can't you come up with a better name then that."

Everyone snickered until Anko threw a kunai at Naruto and appeared behind him and whispered in his ear as she slipt a note in his pocket "_don't get hurt or I will kill you for hurting Kurenai. The note in your pockets from her. Don't read it until you make it to the tower." as_ she licked the blood of his cheek and said for everyone to hear "The loudest one of the bunch is usually the weakest."

Flash forward to the tower.

Iruka appeared in front of team 7 in a puff of smoke and explained the reason for the test. He then lead them to the area where the test was to be taken and the Hokage gave the speech about why the test is a substitute for war and then the proctor saying theres a prelimenary.

As Sasuke stood ready to face his first opponent Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Anko had gave him and while everyone was watching Sasuke he slowly opened it and read

**Dear Naruto-kun,**

**I want you to show these people that you are better then they think you are. I know you have your secrets you want to hide but I want you to win, I believe in you and expect you to goto the finals. Please don't let my faith in you be misguided. Don't forget my gift scroll I gave you also.**

**Love **

**Tenshi.**

Naruto folded the letter and slipped it in his jacket and closed his eyes a moment and said "Hey Kakashi-sensei." getting Kakashi attention.

Kakashi said "Yes Naruto." as he was watching Sasuke.

Naruto said "I will be back in a moment. I need to use the restroom." as he walked off.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and thought "_whats up with him. He seems off." _as Naruto walked away.

As Naruto was walking toward the stairs he passed team 8 and Kiba said "Where you going deadlast. Running scared."

Naruto stopped and looked at Kiba from the side of his face and said "Im just going to the restroom Kiba."

Kiba said "Whatever deadlast, you should just give up since your the weakest person here."

Naruto felt his temper flair and was about to say something when Kurenai said "Naruto, save it for the fights." as Naruto looked into her eyes.

Kiba said "What sensei, you think he can win."

Kurenai said "Kiba, I don't know how strong Naruto is since hes not on my team but I was just making sure neither of you get disqualified for fighting before your matches."

Kiba growled and said "you lucky, for now deadlast." as he looked back at the match.

Naruto narrowed his eyes an looked at Kurenai and nods slowly as he walked down the stairs out of the room.

Up on the Hokage balcony the third narrowed his eyes and quickly replaced himself with a mudclone and left the room.

Naruto walked down the hall and he reached into his weapons pouch and said "You can come out old man, I know your there." as he pulled out a scroll.

The third chuckled and said "So how did you detect me."'

Naruto said "Your tabacco. Your the only person I know who smokes that particular kind. I've grown to care for it over the years. Even smoked it once."

The third chuckled and said "So that was you who did that. I was not for sure who it was who took my stash. So what are you doing here Naruto when you should be with the rest of the competitors."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Do you know anything about seals old man."

The third looked curious and said "a little, why."

Naruto took off his shirt and jacket and said "That snake guy did something to the seal."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Show me."

Naruto channeled chakra to it and the third said "I see, I can fix this if you want. I imagine your control is shot right now."

Naruto said "Yeah, I can't really control anything right now and someone wants me to show everyone how good I really am. I want to show her shes right to do so. Will you fix it."

The third held his hand out and flames covered it and he said "This will hurt for a moment." as he slammed his hand into Naruto stomach and he winced as he flew back a little.

After he stood up he smiled and said "Thanks old man. I need to get ready but I want you to know something. Something I have been hidding from you. I know who..."

The third held up his hand and said "I have known for a while Naruto that you know. I wanted to tell you myself but I promised your parents I wouldn't until you were 16 or a jounin. I know you have thier scrolls so I understand you not telling me. I figured if you wanted to keep it a secret I would also and just act like I had planned on until you reached one of those 2 points. Do what you must to make them and who ever she is proud. Are you sure you want to do this because once you do then everyone will know."

Naruto said "Yeah old man, I think its time I prove I am me and not Kyuubi."

The third nods and said "Very well, I must be going and goodluck Naruto Namikaze." as he left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked where he was and smiled as he walked over and picked up a pack of Tobacco and rolling papers and he laughed and said "Old man, I will show everyone." as he opened the scroll he pulled out earlier.

Back in the arena Hayatte said "Ok, now on to the next match would Kiba Inuzaku and Naruto Uzuma..."

The third walked out of a side door and the one on the stage melted into mud and the third said "Sorry for the inconvienance but an important matter had come up. We will take a few moment break before the next match. Kakashi, may I speak with you." as he lead him out of the room

Kakashi blinked and followed to where the third was and the third said "So how did the sealing go."

Kakashi said "Ok, except Orochimaru showed up. I have Sasuke under ANBU protection right now. Has something happened."

The third said "Well I want to know why you did not inform me that Orochimaru had messed with Naruto seal." making Kakashi go wide eyed.

Kakashi said "I did not know sir. He seemed fine when he arrived right before the matches."

The third said "Did you even talk to him. I mean you should have been able to tell something was wrong when he was standing right beside you on the balcony but you did not even look. I already took care of the problem but I am putting you under advisement. Once the exams are over I am looking at how you are training all 3 of your students. I have heard things from other jounins that have not pleased me and if I find them true you will be doing D-rank mission personally with Gai watching you making sure you do them. Do I make myself clear."

Kakashi paled and said "Yes sir."

The third nods and asked "So what are Naruto chances agianst Kiba and I want the truth."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Not very good sir, Kiba and Akamaru from what I here are like most in his clan, strong spirited, fast, and deadly at their clan jutsu. Naruto has the Kagebunshin as his one attack and thats it."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "So you mean to tell me that you have not taught him anything in the last 6 months."

Kakashi said "Naruto chakra control is so bad I am afraid to teach him any ninjutsu sir besides tree climbing."

The third asked "What does chakra control have to do with taijutsu, speed, strength, or anything else besides Ninjutsu. Surely you don't expect me to believe that you have not even considered trying to improve him in those areas. I mean I have seen that Sasuke has **your weights **on when he returned from wave and as you know there is more to being a ninja then just ninjutsu."

Kakashi looked down and said "I have no answer for my failings sir."

The third sighed and said "Kakashi, if Naruto passes this test I am going to have some one I trust over see the rest of his training for the finals. Its obvious you don't give a damn about Naruto." as he walked back into the room.

Kakashi sighed as he looked down before he walked back in the room.

The third said "Alright, I am sorry for the wait. We had some gennins who were still in the forest causing trouble not realising the test was over for them so now we may continue."

Hayatte said "Will Kiba Inuzaku and Naruto Uzumaki please come to the arena floor."

Kiba jumped over the rail with Akamaru in his coat and said "Yahoo boy, we got an easy match." as he landed and walked to the center of the ring.

Hayatte looked around and said "Would Naruto Uzumaki please come to the floor."

A voice said "I already am." as a cloak of invisibility fell beside Kiba as Naruto smirked shocking everyone by his ability with the genjutsu that fooled everyone and his new cloths.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt with a black ninja vest. He had 2 holsters on each leg. Black combat boots, several scrolls inside his vest that you could see . Hs shirt was sleaveless and he had 3 different headbands. The one on his left arm was a Konoha headband, the one on his right was a Whirlpool one each on a white sash and the one on his head was a Konoha one on a blue sash.

To top this outfit off he had a long cloak that was also sleaveless but the bottom of it was a deep blue with a whirlpool drawn on it and it went up to middle of his back before turning to a pale blue before it turned into a beach scene as it showed palm trees waving in the wind with waves crashing onto the beach. On top of the scene in the sky above the island was the kanji for Maelstrom.

Naruto walked over toward the railing and walked up the side and stood on the rail as he took off his cloak and said "Um, kurenai sensei, would you mind holding this for me. Someone special to me had this made for me and I do not want it damaged and I am afraid a few people up here might set it on fire like they wanted to do my orange ones in the past."

Kurenai smiled and said "Sure Naruto. I can do that for you." as she took it and folded it across her arm.

Naruto smiled and backflipped off the rail and landed on the ground and said "Alright, I guess I am ready to beat you dogboy but don't cry when I do."

Hayatte said "The next match begins, now." as he jumped back.

Naruto slowly started to walk around Kiba who was looking at Naruto and said "So Kiba, since your an Inuzaku that means you use your dog as a partner, have heighten scences and a short temper."

Kiba growled and said "You should just give up deadlast, you can't beat me."

Naruto smiled and he reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll and said "In wave country I saw Kakashi sensei do this so I thought I would copy the copy cat." as he bit his thumb and wiped it across the scroll before he quickly closed it and slammed it into the ground and said "Ninjutsu Summoning, Kitsune Headhunter Jutsu." and seals spread out across the floor and suddenly 5 foxes burst through the ground trying to bite Kiba who jumped back.

Kiba said "What the hell was that. I never seen or heard of anything like that before."

Up in the stands several people also were wondering the same thing."

Kakashi thought "_how the hell did he do that. I never expected anything like this from Naruto. Also how did he get a fox contract. Is he in contact with the Kyuubi."_

Naruto smiled and said "So how do you like my version. You see normally you would have to have a summoning contract to use summon animals. That is if these were summon animals." as each fox burst into smoke revealing another Naruto.

Kakashi said "I see. So he used the Kagebunshin Jutsu and henge to make them look like foxes and then used the distraction of the scroll while he made them."

Naruto who was down on the floor said "Actually, no Kakashi-sensie. I started studing a little bit about seals right after I graduated from the accademy and I saw where people could seal weapons and other items in scrolls so I thought if they could do it with weapons why could they not do it with Kagebunshins henged as weapons. It took me a while but I finally figured it out. Then after the wave mission where I saw you summon dogs to catch Zabuza I thought I would try it that way also. Pretty good copy if I do say so myself."

Kiba growled and said "Shut up deadlast. You may have suprised me with that trick but now that I have seen it you wont fool me agian."

Naruto said "Good, since I threw you off your game let me show you something else I learned. This time from a demon named Zabuza." as he threw a whole handful of smokebombs on the ground covering the entire floor. Suddenly a kunai was thrown out of the smoke at the sealing with a smoke bomb attached to it also as it stuck and smoke covered the roof.

Everyone looked at it but saw nothing besides the kunai and smokebomb until they both could not be seen because of the smoke. Then Naruto voice said "Now Kiba, I have taken away your ability to use sight with the smoke. Now you have to use your ears and nose to find me but the thing is Kiba. I also have heightened scenses. After all I did detect a master of silent killing before Kakashi-sensei did and alerted the team forcing him to use a replacement with a white rabbit who had been raised indoors. Sakura may have yelled at me and called me an idiot for alerting the team but had I not then Zabuza would have killed Kakashi. The sad thing was he still got his ass caught in a water prison jutsu and I had to save him. He then thanked Sasuke and Sakura and I had to haul his ass back to the clients house because he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei."

Everyone on the balcony looked at Kakashi who looked down and Kurenai thought "_serves you right Kakashi."_

Kiba growled inside the smoke and said "Like that matters, your hear acting all big and bad and yet you wont even fight me."

Naruto voice came from the smoke and said "Why should I fight you when your going to kill Akamaru for me." making everyone wide eyed.

Kiba growled and the smoke started to clear and he said "I would never..." and he stopped as there on the floor were 6 Akamaru.

Kiba said "Come here Akakamaru." and all 6 ran toward him making him jump back and they all stopped.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and said "This trick won't work deadlast. I can smell the real Akamaru."

Just then 3 of the dogs lifted thier hind legs and farted." and then started running around him.

Everyone in the stands held thier noses and a few snickered.

Anko burst out laughing as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Kiba ran and kicked one of the dogs and it burst into smoke.

Kiba said "Now there is only the real Akamaru and 4 more fakes."

One of the dogs said "But the trick is this. Is Akamaru down here with me and the rest of my clones or is he up on the cealing with an exploding tag strapped on him." making everyone look up and see an Akamaru tied to the cealing with a tag on him and gaged.

Kiba screamed "Akamaru." as he looked up and then kicked the one who said it making it burst into smoke.

Another Akamaru said "There you go Kiba, get angry. But know this, if you guess wrong then you hurt your companion. You are running out of options of where the real one is and since I already told him I would use the exploding tag I placed on you if he alerted you he won't help."

Kiba growled and said "Why are you doing this deadlast. Why put Akamaru in danger."

The dog said "I will explain it Kiba. You put Akamaru in danger yourselfs. You act like your the only one who does the work. I notice durring the first exam he did all the work. Without him your useless. You need him to be the target for you so you can look good. Your no different then Sasuke. Think everyone else is just a stepping stone for you. That is why I decided to do this. Not to mention I am keeping my team out of danger which is what a chunnin or squad leader is suppose to do, dumbass."

Kiba growled and drew back to kick the one who talked except at the last moment when he kicked a puff of smoke hit showing a replacement and Akamaru was sent flying across the room hitting the wall."

Kiba went wide eyed and ran to the dog who wimpered before passing out.

Kiba said "Its alright boy, I got you. I will make him pay." as he stood up and took out a kunai and charged all the remaining Akamaru and cut them all down except the last one when he stabbed it had blood spray everywhere."

The one who passed out changed back into Naruto and said "Good job Kiba, you killed him."

Kiba looked down at his dog and started to cry and Naruto said "If you give up you got time to save him or does he really not mean more to you then a stupid exam."

Kiba said "Alright, I give up."

Naruto said "Good." and snapped his fingers and Akamaru who was in Kiba hand burst into blood and fell to the floor shocking him. The one on the roof also went up in smoke as did the other ones.

Kiba looked around and said "Wheres Akamaru at."

Naruto said "Kurenai sensie, would you mind holding the jacket in your arms up for everyone to see." as he looked over his shoulder at her making everyone look.

Kurenai held the jacket in her hand up it transformed into Naruto in his new cloths who had Akamaru sitting in his arms eating some meat and Naruto who was on the floor burst into blood and the one holding Akamaru said "I maybe an idiot sometimes but I would never hurt a leaf shinobi or thier friends. The entire time you were in the arena fighting was nothing but smoke and mirrors with a Kagebunshin and 2 bloodclones and I had taken Akamaru off the floor right at the beginning of the match to make sure he was not hurt.."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and said "One trick poney huh." as she laughed at the shocked look on Kakashi face.

Hayatte said "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba growled and said "Why did you help him sensei."

Kurenai said "I didn't, I just held his jacket but I could detect the henge when I touched it but since it was not my battle I let things work out. If you had stayed calm and used the skills I taught you then you would have been able to tell yourself. I do have to admit Naruto did say one thing I agree with Kiba, you do rely on Akamaru to much but your teammates also have the same trouble. You all 3 rely on your bloodlines to much."

Kiba looked down and Naruto said "So Kakashi-sensei, what did you think of my match."

Kakashi sighed and said "I was impressed. You had even me fooled as well as my sharingan."

Naruto said "Good, then what I learned from Haku was useful and now I know how to beat Sasuke. The Sharingan is useless if it cant see you or keep up with you." as he took a seat beside Sakura who was gaping at him.

Naruto looked at her a moment and put his hand under her chin and closed her mouth and said "your going to swallow a fly."

Sakura snapped out of it and hit him upside the head saying "idiot."

Kakashi thought "_I think I have really underestimated Naruto. He not only figured out a way to fool an entire room full of people but did it with nothing more then henge, replacement, and Kagebunshin. I should have known better since he did the same thing when we faced Zabuza."_

The rest of the matches went just as they did in the show. Ino and Sakura tied after Naruto cheered her on. Nothing changed until Gaara went to kill Lee after the match. As Gai and the others jumped over the arena a kunai with a smokebomb on it hit beside Gaara drawing everyones attention and a few moments later he was sent flying into the wall by Naruto who appeared in the smoke stopping the attack.

Naruto ignored everyone they looked at him and where he was a moment before and he said "Man I love shushin."

Gaara slowly stood up and said "I will have your blood. Mother wants your blood."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the bruise on Gaara face from where he hit Gaara being healed by the sand and he looked at his hand seeing the bruise also heal and said "I think I understand you now Gaara. Kabuto said you came back from every mission uninjurred or was it you were injured and just healed before you returned. Now that I think about it, your not what you seem are you."

Everyone was looking at Naruto and Kakashi said "thats enough Naruto, the match is over and Lee is safe, don't start a fight." as he put his hand on Naruto shoulder.

Naruto jerked his arm away and said "No Kakashi-sensei. Lee saved Sakura-chan when we were in the forest of death while Sasuke and I were out thanks to Orochimaru, for that I owe him my thanks but Gaara here is not normal. The way the others on his team look at him, even now, I know those looks personally."

All the adults looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and Naruto said "So tell me, your sand defense. Kabuto info said your teammates were your siblings so that means if its a bloodline then they should have it but they don't so that means something about you is different. What is it"

Gaara grabbed his head and said "Mother says you are different also. I can feel your power. Mother wants to bath in your blood." as he released some KI as his sand swirled around him.

The third said "Enough, both of you. I want you both to stop this instant and save it for the finals or I will disquallify you both. Normally I would have you all draw for your opponents but since everyone is so high strung I will instead make them a suprise. The finals will be in one month. You will have to prepare for any of those who have passed. There will be no fighting between any of you before then. Do you all understand."

Naruto said "Yes Hokagesama." as he kept his eye on Gaara.

Gaara sand-shushined to his siblings and the third said "Everyone is dismissed."

Kakashi who was still beside Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and both left with leaf shushin.

They appeared in one of the rooms in the tower and Kakashi said "What was that about back there Naruto. I gave you an order to stand down."

Naruto said "Gaara like me Kakashi-sensie."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You did not notice, the bruise I gave him when I punched him. It was healing as fast as the one on my hand. I think hes got a demon inside of him."

Kakashi closed his eyes and said "naruto, rapid healing does not mean someone has a demon. The fact is it could be a bloodline and his siblings may have it or it maybe a new one. You should not start start pointing fingers at people..."

Kakashi was interupted when the third appeared and said "Thats enough Kakashi. Naruto, while I do admit I do believe Gaara may also be a jinchuuriki you should not bring attention to it because it will also bring attention to you. Now will you explain to me why you were calling Gaara out on it."

Naruto said "When Gaara was fighting Lee, I felt Kyuubi sir." making both look at him.

The third asked "What do you mean you felt Kyuubi Naruto."

Naruto said "It was like back on the bridge. I heard his voice when I used his chakra screaming for revenge agianst Haku for killing Sasuke. When I was watching Gaara match I felt it stirring agian and I heard whispers of Shukaku in my head. I don't know why but I felt like the way the whispers were sounding was like the villagers when they talk about me and don't think I can hear them. Like thier better then me and I am just dirt at thier feet."

The third sighed and said "Alright Naruto, have you heard this voice any other time."

Naruto said "No. This is only the second time."

The third said "Very well. I will have Jiraiya train you over the month between now and the finals."

Kakashi said "Jiraiya-sama, why."

The third looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi, you have obviously not paid attention to your team the least little bit. Did you know that while you were on the bridge Naruto had to face 2 merc by himself and kill them to save the clients daughter and grandson."

Kakashi eye got wide and looked down and said "No sir, I did not."

The third said "You seem so preoccupied that you have not even notice that. It was this reason I had planned on Naruto to have another teacher to learn from if he passed which he did very well if I may say so. The reason I am having Jiraiya do it though is because he was the yondaime teacher and the only other person who knows about how the seal works better then me. He can tell if Kyuubi voice is because of him finally awakening or if the seal is weakening. He might be able to modify it where you won't have to hear it agian. Now I don't want anything that has been said here to leave this room. If it does I will know. Now Kakashi, you better go check on Sasuke while I take Naruto to see Jiraiya."

Kakashi nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves. The third waited a moment and said "Are you sure it said Shukaku Naruto."

Naruto nods and the third said "So the rumors are true. Gaara is a jinchuuriki like you for the 1 tailed demon Ichibi no Shukaku. I had heard rumors about it but I did not believe them at the time. Alright, back in the arena, was that really shushin or Hiraishin Naruto."

Naruto said "Hiraishin. I used the smoke bombs to hide the yellow flash sir."

The third chuckled and said "Well that was smart and had I not know about you having that justu I would have believed you. Now I want you to come to my office around 4 this afternoon to meet Jiraiya."

Naruto said "Sure old man."

The third chuckled and said "Well I must be going. This room is just outside where me and you talked earlier. I trust you can find your way out."

Naruto nods and walks out and the third leaves in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto walked back into the arena Sakura was looking at him and said "What was that about Naruto."

Naruto said "What Sakurachan."

Sakura said "Picking a fight with that sand team. You heard what team 8 said about them."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and winced as he looked behind him feeling something bite him and saw nothing and said "I was just getting info on one of my opponents for the finals Sakurachan."

Sakura huffed and said "Well don't. You suck at it." as she turned and walked over toward Ino."

Anko walked up beside him and said "Nice match Gaki."

Naruto said "Thanks but I suddenly don't feel so good." as he fell face first onto the floor.

Anko screamed "Medic." as she bent down over him and Team 8 and 10 ran over to where he was along with Sakura.

Kurenai asked "Whats wrong Anko."

Anko said "I don't know. I told him he did good on his match and he said thanks and he suddenly felt bad and passed out." as she started to check him over.

A couple of medics came over and Anko saw them pause a moment and said "Either help this kid or I will feed you to my snakes." causing both to start working on Naruto.

One of the medics said "Shit, how is he still alive." making everyone look at him.

Anko asked "What do you mean."

The medic said "hes been poisoned, Snake venom from an Asp I say. We can heal him if we had some venom to make an antidote but..."

Anko quickly went through some handsighns and said "Kuchyose no Jutsu." and an Asp appeared and Anko grabbed it and said "Quick, take a sample from him."

The medic nods and drained some from the snakes fangs and Kiba said "So you attacked him."

Kurenai said "No, Anko would not attack Naruto with a snake."

Sakura said "It must be Orochimaru. He must have sent one after Naruto to finish him off." making everyone look at her.

Anko said "Thats just like him. He probably thinks Naruto will get in his way later and tried to get rid of him."

Ino asked "How do you know so much about him."

Anko said "I was his apprentice before he left the village and became a nuke-nin. Now hurry up damn it and save the gaki."

A few minutes later the medic said "There, he should be fine in a little while but I would sugest having him rest a few days."

Kurenai placed her hand on her heart and thought "_I can't believe my heart is racing like this. I know I was worried for him but to be scared so much..."_

Asuma asked "Are you alright Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Yes Asuma, just my nerves is all."

Asuma said "Yeah, kids lucky Anko was here huh."

Kurenai nods and walks by everyone and said "Asuma, would you mind taking my team back to the village and Sakura also. I am going to take Naruto to the hospital to get checked out agian to make sure these guys got it all and also check on Hinata."

Asuma said "Sure Kurenai."

Kurenai and Naruto both left in a swirl of leaves.


	4. The death of innocence

When Naruto awoke he found himself in his bedroom at the house he shared with Anko and Kurenai and he saw Kurenai laying beside him with a few dried tears on her face.

Naruto thought "_Im sorry for causing you pain Tenshi_." as he remember feeling sick and passing out and he looked around and wonder how he got here.

Kurenai felt guilt for some reason and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto and saw the sorrow and worry and she quickly put her arms around him and kissed him shocking the poor boy.

A few moments later she broke the kiss and said "I thought you were going to die when I heard you were poisoned. If Anko had not been there you would have."

Naruto looked confused and asked "So was that why I felt sick all of a sudden."

Kurenai said "Yes, from the way the medics talked I think the fox saved you though because they said you should be dead from that particular snake bite. Thats the only thing I can think of."

Naruto asked "How long have I been out."

Kurenai said "2 days, you would have been around yesterday but someone decided to attack you in the hospital room. After that I had the third let me bring you home after he had me sign some papers for your protection of coarse, officially. He said you can meet Jiraiya at the hotsprings when you recover."

Naruto nods and said "Did you stop the attack at the hospital."

Kurenai looked down and said "Actually Kiba did. He came by to check on Hinata and to see you saying something about a promise to Akamaru. What was that about."

Naruto smiled and said "When I grabbed him durring the match I promised Akamaru if he would play along I would give him that food he was eating and also face Kiba in a match of his chosing if I won. That way he would not always be mad at me."

Kurenai nod looking away and was silent a moment and naruto felt worry and put his hand on her face and turned her to look at him and he saw tears and she said "I though I had lost you and I still don't know what it is I feel for you yet but I know one thing. When the medic said you would die I just wanted to die myself. I can't believe I have fallen for you so fast to feel this pain. I mean we have only started seeing each other a little over 2 weeks ago."

Naruto said "I know. When I read your letter I wanted to prove to you I was good enough for you. Thats why I wore the cloths you had gotten me earlier then I said I would."

Kurenai looked confused and said "What letter."

Naruto blinked and said "The one Anko gave me right before the test she said was from you."

Kurenai said "Do you have the letter."

Naruto said "It should be in my coat pocket."

Kurenai got out of bed in a pair of short and a lose shirt for comfort and got the letter and growled and said "That little bitch. I told her I wanted you to show everyone, especially after Kakashi called you a one trick poney, but I did not want to force you to. She wrote this."

Anko who was outside the door sipping a bottle of Sake listing in said "Thats right Kure-chan. I did it so the gaki would be respectable for you. Aren't you glad I did. I mean he totally humilated the dog boy and then saved that Lee kid. Not to mention cheering on his little cousin and his stalker. I think if he had not been out foxed then the Lee kid would be dead and his little stalker would have gave up and recieved double what she got once she got home. Then the little mutt would never learn and his little cousin would have lost to her rival. That and the fact he would have probably played the idiot and loss his match so I think this worked out better."

Kurenai shot her friend a glare and finally sighed and said "Fine, your right, I wanted to say the same damn thing but I did not want to pressure him."

Naruto heard this and smiled a real smile and said "Well if its any comfort. I am glad she did because I decided I want to be someone you can be proud of when we let others know about us...that is if you still want an us I mean."

Kurenai shot him a dumb look and said "Of coarse I do, I swear you really are dense sometimes."

Naruto said "Well I better get ready and start training." as he got out of bed finding he

Anko said "Hold it gaki, I want you to find out from the pervert what your schedule is. I have a few things I want to teach you also and maybe little Kure-chan here can teach you a thing or two about genjutsu." as she looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai looked in thought and said "I suppose I can. I mean Shino the only one on my team who passed and he is mostly training with his family. I got only 2 hours a day with him and Kiba now until Hinata gets out."

Naruto said "Well if you don't mind, why don't I use Kagebunshin to speed up my training with all 3 of you. I mean I can learn genjutsu and whatever you want me to learn while I learn from this Jiraiya guy."

Both ladies looked at each other and Anko said "Alright, I just got 5 jutsu I want to teach you so create one and come on." as she turned and left the room.

Kurenai said "I suppose that will work but I also have a few other things planned to do durring this time also plus I have to help Shino get ready for the exams so I can't teach you much. I do want to spend some time alone with you also. I think its time we had a special dinner just you and me. How does that sound."

Naruto said "That sounds good but my cookings not that great so I hope you like it."

Kurenai blushed and said "Well actually, I thought I would cook for you, tonight."

Naruto said "You don't have to. I mean you have already done so much for me I don't want to be a bother."

Kurenai giggled and put her arms around him and said "Your no trouble Narukun. I mean your not bother at all."

Naruto smiled and Kurenai said "Well I have heard things about this Jiraiya guy. Hes the one who trained your father."

Naruto said "I know. I don't know how to feel about that, if I should be happy or mad because hes doing for my dad or something like that. I will decide when I meet him."

Kurenai said "Well I understand that but the thing that worries me is he happens to be the author of those books Kakashi reads."

Naruto growled and said "Hes a pervert." as he looked at her.

Kurenai nods and said "What I wanted to say was just don't become a pervert or else." as she released some KI.

Naruto gulped and nods as he quickly grabs his stuff and ran to the bathroom.

Once he was gone both Kurenai and Anko burst out laughing and Anko said "So, already wiping him into shape huh."

Kurenai reached into her pocket and pulled out a book and said "Yeah, I read this book about relationships and it says that when one is older then the other the younger one sometimes feels defiant and wants to show thier better. The best way is to break those habits before the relationship moves to far."

Anko snorts and said "So you think you can mold him into the perfect man."

Kurenai said "Nope, just reading it to see what not to do. I mean the person who wrote this book has been with over 1000 woman its says."

Anko said "Oh yeah, who wrote it."

Kurenai smiled and said "Jiraiya."

Anko snickered and burst out laughing and said "Oh god, your evil."

Kurenai said "I know, now that Naruto knows hes a pervert he won't listen to any relationship advice and will have to learn on his own just as I am also doing so we are both learning together."

Anko shook her head and said "I don't know, I think if you two ever had a kid then that person would be a total hellbound prankster with your and his cunning at manipulation."

Kurenai said "Kids huh, maybe someday." as she blushed and looked away.

Anko said "So what are your other plans you mentioned. I know you don't like planning anything out."

Kurenai said "Well..."

After Naruto got dressed he quickly went to the hotsprings and found Jiraiya by following the shouts of pervert and woman beating him.

As Naruto watched the woman leave Jiraiya melted into mud and he dropped a genjutsu that he was hidding under and said "So Gaki, you the one sensei told me about."

Naruto said "Perhaps, are you Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "Yes I am."

Naruto threw a kunai at Jiraiya who caught it and Naruto appeared in a yellow flash punching Jiraiya in the nuts with his fist and Jiraiya fell to the ground and asked "Why." in a pain filled voice.

Naruto said "I remember you. The guy who was talking about some snake lady using some long tongue jutsu. I remember you also groping me when I used my sexy no jutsu back then."

Jiraiya thought a moment and said "Nope, doesn't ring any bells."

Naruto said "Maybe this will." as he grabbed the notepad that Jiraiya had dropped and put it in the back of his pants and wiped his ass with it before kicking the still on his knee Jiraiya in the face and pulling the toad oil headband out to stuff the notepad in behind it.

Jiraiya quickly got up and grabbed Naruto by the ankle and threw him onto the water but Naruto stood on top of it as he landed instead of sinking.

Jiraiya growled and said "I remember you now, your the ass who ruined one of my works and caused that book to be my worst ever."

Naruto said "Good, then I think we agree, you don't like me and I don't like you. So what do you want to do. Tell the old man to find me someone else or what ero-sannin."

Jiraiya smiled evily and said "No kid, your going to learn from me. The first thing you are going to learn is taijutsu." as he appeared behind Naruto and punched him only for Naruto to go up in smoke.

Jiraiya looked around when a voice from behind said "Konoha secret taijutsu, 1000 years of death." as Jiraiya was sent flying into the air only to disolve into water.

Naruto who appeared from his cloak of invisibility was suddenly kicked in the back and flew into the water in front of him face first making him jump out holding his face that was now red.

Naruto puled out a kunai and threw it at Jiraiya who grabbed it and threw it all at one time straight up and Naruto said "Shit." as he disappeaered in a yellow flash and appeared around 200 feet in the air only for a water dragon to hit him as he started to fall.

When Naruto finally made it to shore after landing in the water half drowned he was completely covered in red from light burns and asked "How did you know."

Jiraiya said "I knew your old man when he was creating that jutsu so I know how to counter it. A throwed one is one your automatically commited to. Once you threw it I knew you only had 20 seconds at most before you had to instantly jump with it so when I caught it I simply threw it as high as I could straight up. Anyone who never faced your father would have been caught by yours use but a seasoned vet like me can use it agianst you. You suprised me on the first time considering you used a standard kunai instead of the tri-prongued kunais your dad did but after I figured that out your easy to beat. Also I could detect when you used the Kagebunshin and replaced yourself with it. I must say that was impressive improvition but you still lack experience and support skills."

Naruto nods and said "So are you going to teach me or not because I got someone else who wants to teach me also."

Jiraiya said "Really, who." as he looked at Naruto

Naruto said "Anko."

Jiraiya nods and said "She probably wants to know the schedule I plan to train you also right."

Naruto just nods and Jiraiya said "Alright, I will train you from noon until I don't feel like it any longer. You will meet me here every day and we will go from there. Now tell me what ninjutsu you know."

Naruto said "Well I know Kagebunshin and the secret behind it, henge, replacement, sexy no jutsu, harem jutsu, cloak of invisibility, Hiraishin, tree climbing, water walking. leaf balancing and my ninjutsu summoning."

Jiraiya said "I heard about that. Quite impressive and unique way to do it. Anything else."

Naruto said "No, Kakashi-sensei wont teach me anything besides the tree climbing."

Jiraiya said "Then who showed you the secret of Kagebunshin and the other excersices."

Naruto said "Iruka-sensei showed me the leaf balancing and then Anko showed me water walking as well as the secret of Kagebunshins. She had me learn the Katas of a taijutsu using it in less then a week."

Jiraiya was quite a moment and Naruto said "Can you teach me the 5 star sealer and unsealer."

Jiraiya said "I can but you won't be able to use it on yourself. It takes alot of chakra control and if you have it put on you then you wont be able to use it."

Naruto said "Well I was actaully wanting to learn it to use agianst Gaara."

Jiraiya said "So you know about him huh, the old man must be getting senile to tell a gennin about that."

Naruto said "Actually it wasn't him who told me, he only confirmed it."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked "Then who told you."

Naruto pointed to his stomach and Jiraiya said "So you can talk to it."

Naruto said "No, but when we were in wave I accidently drew on its power and heard it whipsering to kill the guy I was fighting but I didn't and then durring the match Gaara had with Lee I had heard its voice again calling Gaara, Shukaku."

Jiraiya looked in thought and said "Well then we need to start your training. Lets start with Summoning." and so began Naruto day of training.

About 3 weeks had went by when Naruto came to Kurenai door in his sexy no jutsu except he had cloths on and looked like a younger version of his mother from the picture he had of her and her dad when she was pregnant and he looked down at his hand that was shaking uncontrollably and he tried to unlock the door but he couldn't. Naruto thought "_damn it, what is wrong with my hands, why is it I can't use them any more or make handsigns. I was lucky I can use my sexy no jutsu without handsigns now or I would have been way in trouble. Maybe Tenshi is home and can let me in."_ as he hit the door with his knee a couple of times.

Inside the house Kurenai looked at the clock and said "I wonder who that is." as she set her tea down and got up and walked to the door.

When she got there and opened the door Naruto said "Thank kami your here Tenshi, ero-sannins training was killer today and I can't use my hands." as the red haired girl in front of Kurenai held out her hands that were trembling and Kurenai quickly went wide eyed as she recognised the nicknames and looked behind her and whipsered as she leaned forward "Wait, naruto is that you."

Naruto nods and Kurenai said "Shit, you got to stay in that form until later, we got company."

Naruto said "Oh, ok Tenshi, but can I come in. Im tired and can't really do anything at the moment." looking at his hands.

Kurenai said "Yeah come on in." as she stepped aside and Naruto walked in.

As Naruto walked into the room he was suprised to see Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura here and (from this point until I say otherwise I will be calling naruto in female terms since he is in female form right now.) Ino said "Hello, who are you."

Kurenai came in and said "Oh this is..."

Naruto said "My name is Kushina, Im one of Kurenai room mates."

Kurenai smiled and nods and Sakura asked "If your roommates why did you not just let yourself in."

Kushina as Naruto was going by now said "Because I can't use my hands at the moment. I overtrained today as you can see." holding her hands up that were trembling.

All the girls looked at her and Tenten asked "Are you a ninja."

Kushina said "Yes, a gennin, why."

Sakura said "Well we just was wondering since you said you were training and how old are you, I mean you don't look any older then us."

Kushina said "14 going to be 15 soon. why does it matter if I am or not and don't you ladies know its impolite not to tell others your names."

Each of the girls looked sheepish and said thier names and Kurenai asked "Do you need anything Kushina."

Kushina looked emberrased and said "Um, well if you don't mind helping me in my room a second with something I would appreciate the help."

Kurenai said "Sure, girls I will be back in a moment." as both walked out of the room.

When they made it to Naruto room Kurenai asked "What do you need."

Kushina said "I need your help changing so I can goto the restroom. I can't undo any of my buttons on my cloths. I hate to ask but I really need to go." as she looked down.

Kurenai blushed and said "Sure. Just give me a second." as she ran to her room and came back with a white bathrobe and quickly helped Kushina take off her shirt that changed back to its real look the moment it touched the ground along with her pants and looking away she helped with the boxers but caught enough of a look and thought "_holy hell, it really does turn him into a woman. I thought that was a joke."_ she then slipped him on some of his shorts and after a few seconds they changed into a different pair of shorts and Kushina said "Thanks, now what are they doing here."

Kurenai said "Well now that Hinata out of the hospital I wanted to talk to all the girls from Konoha who failed in the second exam about thier training and stuff."

Kushina said "I see, well I guess I need to go and I will just come back in here afterwards, could you come back and tell me when they are gone so I can drop the jutsu."

Kureanai said "Sure, I will hurry up and get rid of them."

Kushina said "No, you wanted to help them and they need help so talk to them. I can keep this up for days even in my sleep so don't worry about it." as she left to goto the restroom. Luckily with only the shorts and the house robe on she had no other trouble using the restroom.

When she came out Ino was standing at the door and said "The others want you to come join us."

Kushina said "Well I don't mean to intrude."

Ino grabbed her arm and started to drag Kushina toward the living room and said "Well since Kurenai-sensei is talking about training and stuff for us women you might as well come also so either you can learn something or add your own advice." as she let go of her arm and walked toward a seat.

Kushina sighed and saw the sorry look on Kurenai face and said "Oh get that look off your face tenshi, it don't look good on you." making everyone look at both Kushina and Kurenai who had a blush on.

Ino asked "Tenshi, why did you call her that."

Kushina froze a moment realising her slip and said "Oh, its just the nickname her boyfriend gave her. I like to tease her with it." and for just a moment all eyes locked on her and Kurenai shot her a look that clearly said "_**you just opened the gates of hell**_."

Hinata stuttered "You have a boyfriend sensei." as each of the girls looked at the older girl.

Kurenai took a sip of tea trying to think of what to say and said "Yes."

Ino said "Oooo, gossip. The famed Ice Queen of Konoha has finally melted. So tell me, who is he."

Kurenai smiled and said "not telling."

Sakura who was just as much as a gossip hound said "You have to. The bonds of sisterhood demand it. So tell us who he is, how did you meet, how long you been going out, have you done it, how good is he, whats he like, how you got the nickname tenshi and anything else about him."

As the list was going on Kurenai was getting redder and redder and Kushina felt Kurenai getting uneasy and said "Hold it girls, if you want to know all that then you have to earn her trust to keep it a secret. Her and her boyfriend want to keep thier relationship a secret for a reason. I only know because I am her room mate but I can tell you a story about how Kurenai got her nickname and how they met if you want to listen to it but its a long story and all true and you have to listen to it all and in the end you will tell me what you think about the main people in the story and if you pass my test Kurenai might tell you about her relationship if she wants to that is. Agreed."

Kurenai looked at Kushina and said "Your not telling them all of it are you."

Kushina said "Relax, Im going to change the names and location so even if they were to goto the same village they would never know it so that way those 2 won't have to worry about it."

Tenten asked "So how does this story go. I mean how do you know it."

Kushina said "Im originally from the village this story takes place."

Ino said "so your not originally from Konoha."

Kushina said "my father was, my mother sort of not and I won't explain it so don't ask. Anyways when those of us who know this story tell it we call it the Tenshi and the Oni."

Hinata stuttered "The angel and the Demon. Why."

Kurenai said "before she tells this story do any of you know anything about sealing."

Tenten said "I do."

The others shook thier head no and Kurenai asked "Ok, well anser this question of commen since, if you seal a kunai in a scroll does it turn the scroll into the kunai."

Tenten said "Of coarse not. They are 2 seperate things."

Kurenai looked at the other girls and they all nodded and she asked "Ok, one more example before the story gets told, if a prisoner is locked in a prison does that make the prison the the prisoner."

Sakura said "Of coarse not, that stupid, who would believe such a thing."

Kushina said in a sad tone "A lot of people actually."

Everyone looked at her and Ino asked "What do you mean."

Kushina said "Now I am going to change the names of places and people so I want you all to name me the names of your teamates and places real quick so I can chose from them."

Sakura asked "Why are teammates names."

Kushina said "So that way my own chosing of names wont accidently screw it up and since I don't think any of you have ever been to the village in this story you won't name it either."

After each of the girls named thier teammates and places Kushina said "Now remember I am changing the names of people and places to protect the innocent. This story starts a long time ago. Before I was born actually. This man named Sasuke who was the leader of the village of Wave was happily married to a woman from another village named Hinata." at this 2 blast of KI from Sakura and Ino hit him.

Ino said "How come I was not chosen as Sasuke wife."

Sakura said "No me."

Kushina blasted both with KI freezing them and said "Because of that reason right there. Answer me this question girls. Do you want to know why Sasuke never has accepted any dates from any of you girls."

Everyone was looking at him and Sakura said "Because he is waiting until he kills a certian man."

Kushina slapped her own head and said "I swear by all that is created fangirls are gods judgement on people." getting looks from everyone and after calming down Kushina said "Alright girls, here is a little information you all are to blind to notice. Sasuke is the last of his clan correct."

Everyone nods and Kushina said "Do you know that Sasuke, because of the laws of Konoha, HAS to marry several woman."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Kushina said "Simple, when a clan or someone with a bloodline is nearly out of people who carry thier name or bloodline then they have to have a harem because of the clan ressurection laws, Sasuke knows this and you know why he has never told you all about it. The reason why you Sakura and you Ino had to throw your friendship away when you were younger." making both girls look sheepish and away.

Kushina said "Its because Sasuke likes to see people hurt other people."

Sakura said "Thats not true."

Kushina blasted her with KI making her and Ino shut up and said "Really, then answer me this, with over 300 woman chasing after him to be with him, all willing to do ANYTHING to make him happy, and would even be willing to share him then why would he just sit there and watch as you fight each other every day and never put an end to it by saying he can have multiple wives and lovers to save you all emotional and fisical pain. If he actually gave a damn about any of you then he would have stood up and saved you but no, he just sits back, smirks, and waits for you to act like little playthings where he can just say, Sakura kill Ino and for his love you would actually do it and you Ino would do the same thing, never mind you both were once like sister, who needs sister when thier pecker to be had huh. You know what. I bet if you asked Sasuke what his favorite mission was you know what he would say. Capture Tora. Why you ask, simple, its the only piece of pussy he meets that he actually has to chase it."

Kurenai who saw both girls get emberrased and mad and said "Thats enough Kushina, I know how you feel about this because of how things were for your relative but I don't think these girls would listen to your views, even it they were right."

Kushina sighed and closed her eyes and said "Forgive me girls, its just my cousin is a fangirl and I have seen the guy she loves actually punch her in the face before and walked away never looking back and she has actually crawled on her hands and knees for this guy and he still treats her as trash. When I see the same thing happening because of Sasuke it just makes my blood boil."

Everyone was quite a few moments and Kushina said "Well anyways, as I said before this guy named Sasuke who married this girl named Hinata were happily married and were expecting a child. They had hid thier relationship from all but thier closest friends because Sasuke had alot of enemies and he was afraid they would hurt Hinata to get to him. Anyways the day thier son Naruto..."

Sakura snickered and said "Naruto, why are you making him the son."

Kushina said "Oh I figure its because back before Sasuke family was killed Sasuke and Naruto were best friends."

Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other and Ino asked "Are you sure."

Kushina said "Yes, he even had dinner with Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. In fact one of the 3 reasons why Naruto and Sasuke don't care for each other now is because of Itachi."

Kurenai said "Really, I didn't know that."

Kushina said "Yeah, Naruto could not believe that Itachi would just kill his whole clan for no reason but to test his power and said that he must have done it for another reason and must have had help. I mean, how could 1 man actually kill over 200 people and most of them trained ninja with more experience then him in less then a few hours without alerting the village ANBU of it. Naruto thinks someone else did it and Itachi told Sasuke he did it so Sasuke would not be stupid and go after the real killers of thier clan while Itachi tried to track them down or maybe the Uchiha had done something truly evil and the third had them all killed and Itachi took the blame under orders to protect Sasuke. I mean the Uchiha had alot of skeletons in thier closet they tried to hide and they also had alot of enemies who could use a henge to fool Sasuke. I mean he did not have his sharingan then and was just barely an accademy student, why could not a jounin henge to look like Itachi and frame him. Hell at one time people actually thought it was the Hyuuga who killed them and then Itachi took the blame so they would spare Sasuke. Anyways back to what I was saying, Sasuke believes Itachi just killed them on a whim and never tried to look underneath the underneath to see the real reason and Naruto believes that maybe Itachi had a reason or he might be innocent."

Everyone looked at Kushina and she said "Well anyways lets get back to the story, Now as I was saying Sasuke and Hinata had a little boy named Naruto and they should have had a happy life together but the day Naruto was born a terrible demon attacked the village of Wave and were killing all of thier people."

Ino said "Sounds like the Kyuubi attack on Konoha huh."

Kushina said "You do know there are lots of demons in the world and alot of villages have been attacked by them in the past so don't assume things until you have all the information."

Ino looked sheepish and Kushina said "Anyways Sasuke being the leader of the village felt it was his duty to save the villagers so he found an ancient jutsu and since he was a sealmaster he discovered a way to stop the demon and eventually kill it but it would cost him his life. He was unhappy about this but knew it had to be done to save his son. He was also sad because his wife Hinata died durring labor so he knew that his choice was going to make his son an orphan. Anyways Sasuke told the person he chose to take over after him as the leader of the village the truth about what he was going to do and also about his son whose life was about to be cursed by saving the village. You see, to kill the demon using the jutsu he found he would have to summon the shinigami who would aid in the sealing and then seal it into a new born baby." making each of the girls gasp.

Ino said "he didn't."

Kushina looked down and said "Yes, he did."

Tenten said "So he sealed the demon inside his own son."

Kushina said "Yes, he was such a noble person that he could not ask any other family to sacrafice thier child to become the living prison of the demon so he chose his own son and using the jutsu and sealing he sealed the demon in the baby so that as Naruto grew up he would slowly take the power of the demon away and kill the demon so it would never escape again and when Naruto died the demon would also die. He had asked the man who took over for him to have the people see the boy as the hero he was."

Sakura had gone quite durring this and Ino asked "So he grew up as the hero, everyone worshiped him, right."

Kushina and Kurenai snorted and Kushina said "No, infact when the new leader, Kiba, told the truth about the baby beside the fact they tried to kill Naruto several times. Kiba heart was broken over this and knew that Sasuke would kill the people who openly cried out for the baby to be put to death, never mind the fact he saved thier village from destruction. Anyways Kiba wanted little naruto to have a normal life as best as he could. He put him in the orphanage and passed a law that said if anyone told the younger generation about the truth or the law they would either be arrested or executed. This did not stop the hate either. As the boy grew up he was abused in every way you can imagine. The parents of the children who came later also found a way to get around the law. They had thier children ignore or abuse Naruto as he grew up and simply had them stay away from him and they picked up thier parents hate of him."

Sakura asked "Didn't anyone ever adopt him, what about Kiba, why didn't he adopt him." as she was getting sad and about to cry

Kushina said "Kiba wanted to and tried to do it infact but the council of the village told Kiba if he did they would remove him from office and then select a new leader of the village who would have Naruto executed so he was forbidden from adopting him. Kiba, since he knew who Naruto parents were and about thier marriage also knew that Hinata had a brother named Shino who had married a woman named Tenten and they had a daughter named Sakura."

Ino said "So did they addopt him. I mean they were family right."

Kurenai said "Well Shino had died durring the demons attack to help buy Sasuke the time to seal the demon into Naruto."

Kushina said "When Naruto was 4 and Sakura was 3, Kiba had called Tenten to her office and told her about Naruto parents. Tenten said she already knew who he was and she saw him as nothing but the demon itself and refused to adopt Naruto who was in the other room at the time and heard her say it. Naruto had just been taken out of the orphanage at the time when his 500th assassination attempt happened." making everyone gasp.

Hinata asked "How did he live through that many attempts."

Kurenai said "Well thanks to the seal Naruto was able to heal real quick because as we told you the seal was designed for Naruto to draw the chakra away from the demon and slowly kill it by making the chakra Naruto and his body became use to having it and it healed all his wounds from the attacks and also there were a few people who saw him as a hero but not many so he would sometimes be saved and Kiba would try to keep a gaurd on naruto at all times even though that only stopped some of them."

Sakura thought "_this sounds so much like my team mate Naruto. People are always giving him hateful looks and he does heal quick. He also had that strange red chakra that covered him in the forest of death when Orochimaru attacked us. Could that be the chakra of a demon and if it is does that mean hes the person they are talking about or is it just a coincident._

Kushina said "Anyways after that Kiba had no choice but to give naruto his own place and he grew up alone and did not even know why he was hated."

Ino asked "did he ever find happiness, what happened to him, did they finally kill him, did he ever find out why he was hated." as she was really wanting to know

Kushina asked "Before we continue, do you all think Naruto was a demon or just a hero his father asked him to be. I mean honestly, what do you all think."

Tenten said "Like I said, A kunai is not the scroll it is sealed it."

Each of the girls nod and Kurenai smiled and said "I think they should know it all, don't you Kushina."

Kushina got a playful look in her eyes and said in an uncertian kind of voice "Perhaps but I don't know. I mean the rest of the story is a roller coaster of events, I mean, I don't want Naruto to hate us if he ever met the girls here someday, especially with what happens in the story. I mean should I tell the girls here if he could trust those that were younger then him. How they thought of him after finding out the creature that killed some of thier parents and family was sealed in someone they went to school with, worked with, or if Sakura and Naruto had a form of friendship or does Naruto ever tell Sakura he was her cousin or that she had a bloodline. I just wonder if we should just stop because this was not our story to tell and your nickname Tenshi came from this story because you and your boyfriend have a unique relationship similar to that of Naruto and another person."

Sakura said "No, we wouldn't see him any different. I mean it." as she looked at Kushina.

Ino said "Yeah, I mean come on. Were smart enough to tell the difference." wanting to know the rest of the story

Tenten said "I know the difference because I know sealing. Tell us what happens, please"

Hinata said in a stuttery voice. "Sensei, please tell us."

Kushina said "I will tell you the rest of the story...but not today." making each of the girls faceplant."

Ino said "Why damn it."

Kushina said "Simple Ino, Tenshi here asked you all over to talk to you about your training and I am tired from my own training and you all need to think over what you heard already so you can ask better questions next time so I can tell you more about Naruto, Sakura, and the other people in this story. Well I am going to lay down." as she got up and left the room.

Once she was gone all the girls looked at Kurenai and she said "Well sorry girls. You have to wait but think over what you really think about Naruto. I mean, you all say now you don't think he is a demon but make sure because if you ever meet him in real life it could mean a good friend or a powerful enemy for you. Well its late so why don't we call it a night."

Each of them groaned and looked at the clock and saw it was 7pm and got up and left except Hinata.

Hinata said after they left in a stuttery voice "Sensei, can I talk to you in the kitchen."

Kurenai nods and walks into the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen Kurenai turned around and recieved a slap across the face and heard "You bitch, you took him from me." as Kurenai held her face.

Kushina ran into the room when she heard the slap and the shout and Kushina asked "Whats going on."

Kurenai said "I don't know. Hinata, why did you attack me."

Hinata who was red said "I know about the Kyuubi in Naruto-kun, I can figure out what you both are saying. You stole Naruto-kun from me." as she looked at Kushina with her bloodline active and said "I know its you Naruto-kun." in an angry voice with no stutter

Kurenai said "What the hell are you talking about Hinata."

Hinata said "I have known the truth about Naruto since we were younger, thats why I looked up to him in the accademy, he would ignore all the hateful looks he recieved and kept on trying. Even when people threw rocks at him, or beat him, or refused to let him into thier stores. Kurenai-sensei, you took him from me you bitch, you knew I liked him and all and you betrayed me."

Kushina said "ENOUGH." making both freeze as she unleashed KI.

As both were panting Kushina sighed putting her hands in a seal several times before she was able to release the jutsu as she was covered in smoke and changed to him and he said "Hinata, Kurenai did not take me from you. You keep going on and on about how you want me to be with you and even when you were told that I just wanted friends with you, you ignored my wishes and only looked after what you thought. I tried to tell you that I did not like you that way because I honestly don't know how to be anything other then a friend. I grew up hated and abused and most of the times when people were nice to me it was just so they could try and poison me or lure me into traps. I respect you as a friend but my heart never held more then that for you."

Hinata said "No, your wrong Naruto-kun, you have feeling for me but this homewrecker made you forget them."

Kurenai said "Enough Hinata. You..." she was stopped when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

Naruto sighed and said "Hinata, you want to know why I never had feeling other then a friend for you. I will tell you. Since I knew you were untouchable I never let myself fall for you back when we were younger. That is why I never wanted anything other then friends because I have already been hurt enough in my life. Why hurt myself more when your already engaged to be married to someone else." making Kurenai look at him.

Hinata said "But I don't love him."

Naruto said "I know Hinata, I was his best friend and I know how big of a jackass he is now but no matter what you or I say or do there is nothing either of us can do about it so why put ourselves through years of pain and hardship. We can be friends and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I am there for you but we can never be more then that. That was why I never let there be an us Hinata. Its why I found someone who has taken the time to show me happiness. Can't you let this crush go and accept my friendship or are you going to ruin the chance we have for it."

Kurenai asked "Wait, do you mean shes engaged to Sasuke."

Naruto said "Yes she is. They both have been engaged since before they were born thanks to an agreement between both clans to hopefully end the rivalry between them. I knew about it because I heard Itachi and Sasuke talking about it once."

Hinata said "But Naruto, I can be the woman for you, I would do anything for you. I can change for you." as she was pleading with emotion in her voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed and said "Hinata, I don't want someone who will change to make me happy. I want someone who can be themselves around me and feel relax. Kurenai and I have just recently started to see each other and we don't know what it is we feel for each other but we do know we like what we feel and want to experience it more. Please don't make me hurt one of the only friends I have or the woman I have come to care for. Please accept my friendship for you and leave it at that. Please."

Hinata was crying and she looked away from Naruto and Kurenai and after several minutes of crying she said "Alright. I will just be your friend but if you ever hurt him sensei, I will kill you. Even if I have to come back to do it after I am gone. I want you both to make each other happy." as she walked out of the kitchen never looking back and slammed the door behind her.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and asked "Are you alright."

Kurenai nods and said "Yes, are you ok. I mean I know that must have been tough on you. I was suprised you actually told them as much as you did. Any reason you did."

Naruto said "I am tired of hiding from people and if the ones who don't know can't except me for me then they never will. Thats why I changed some of the names." as he looked tired.

Kurenai thought as she looked at him. "_that look does not suit him."_ as she walked over and grabbed his hand and said "I want you to go get you some shorts you don't mind getting wet and change back into your female form and come to the bathroom."

Naruto looked confused and Kurenai said "Just do it, Kushina." as she smirked.

Naruto nods and walked to his room and got some cloths before putting his female form of Kushina back on and walked to the bathroom and saw Kurenai sitting in a bubble bath with a bathing suit on and she said "come get in the water. You need to relax and I will give you a massage while I wash your back."

Naruto asked "And why do you want me to be in my female form."

Kurenai said "Because I don't want you to be emberrased taking a bath with me if you get aroused so if your a female you can't get aroused that way and won't be emberrased. Besides I don't want any accidents."

Naruto sighs and walks over to the tub and takes the bathrobe off and Kurenai said "You know, I have to say you do have nice boobs. B-cup looks like."

Naruto turned red and said "Oh god, you just had to say that, didn't you." as he stepped in the water in front of Kurenai and sat down with his back to her.

Kurenai started to wash his back and Naruto looked at the tub and asked "How come there seals on the tub."

Kurenai said "Im suprised you never notice them before."

Naruto said "I guess its just because I always take quick showers. What are they for."

Kurenai said "A friend of Ankos put them on the tub. They keep the water the same temperature all the time so you don't have to worry about it getting cold if you need to soak because of soar muscles. Now relax, your too tense." as she rubbed his spine.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and said "Your pretty good at this, you give massages alot."

Kurenai said "No. I had to learn how to do them in corteasion classes."

Naruto said "Really, maybe I should take them so I can return the favor sometime." as he rocked a little under the feeling of her fingers across his back.

A little earlier aacross town on the road to her house Sakura was in deep thought when a kind voice said "How are you this evening Sakura." making her look and notice the Hokage there.

Sakura said "Alright Hokagesama, how are you."

The third said "Oh I am fine. I was just going and meeting some of the gennins I saw at the exam and talking to them about it. Would you mind walking with an old man back to his office so we can talk about your interpritation of it."

Sakura said "Sure Hokage-sama." as they walked.

A few minutes of silent and the third said "So whats troubling you dear. You seem to be in deep thought."

Sakura said "Oh nothing sir, just thinking of a story I heard. Nothing important."

The third nods as they walk into his office and said "Let me guess, the Tenshi and the Oni." as he walked over to his desk and sat down at it.

Sakura was wide eyed and said "Yes, how did you know sir."

The third said "Sakura, would you like to know more of that story then what you have heard."

Sakura got excited and said "Yes sir, I would."

The third smiled and reached under his desk and pulled out his crystal ball and set it on his desk before he said "Sakura, this is the Hokage all seeing crystal ball. Most people never get to see it and those who do are sworn never to tell of it to anyone because of what it can do. Do you understand that by showing this to you I am putting a lot of faith in you."

Sakura could only nod and the third said "Good, now pull up a chair and watch. Don't question anything as I am sure you are about to learn some things." as the ball glowed Sakura quickly grabbed a chair and scooted it over.

She watched as the ball took the shape of Kurenai running some bath water and she blinked and the third said "Just watch, I know this is invading her privacy but if you want to know the rest of the story you need to understand it also so please don't think ill of me yet." as they watched her slip in the tub in a bathing suit.

Sakura then watched as Kushina walked in the bathroom and then she said "Wait, that was Naruto."

The third said "Shh and watch. This is important." as he looked back at the ball and the two watched the scene play out.

Sakura thought as they started to take a bath "_Naruto is her boyfriend."_ as she clenched her fist and watched things.

Back in the bathroom Naruto asked "So how do you think Sakura will react when she finds out the truth."

Kurenai said "I don't know, your cousin could either turn out just like her mother or showed shes better. I wish I could tell you but I don't know her good enough to guess."

Naruto nods and Kurenai said "So do you plan to tell her about her bloodline."

Naruto sighed and said "Maybe, I mean if I do I will have to tell her how I know about it and if I do then she could be like her mom. Thats why I stopped the story. I know they all said they would accept me but if they find out that I was the baby then they may turn out like most of the village. I don't want to lose what little respect and friends I do have."

Kurenai smiled as she saw his shoulder sag a little with him relaxing and said "So what exactly is her bloodline. I mean you never did tell me."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why."

Kurenai blushed and said "Well, if things work out between us and we have any children we will have to tell them about it if any are girls."

Naruto blushed also and said "Well thats down the road but I guess I can tell you just incase. Moms notes said it was called the Vaniety Doppleganger. I don't know alot about it but I do know it only shows up in the females of the Uzumaki family. I don't know what causes it but to activate the actual bloodline part of it the girls have to go agianst thier inner self."

Kurenai asked "Inner self. what do you mean."

Naruto said "Remember how Sakura kicked Ino out of her head when I called to her. The reason is her inner self hates me, probably from the hate her mom has for me but anyways when I called to Sakura, her inner self took control and kicked Ino out. I knew she would have lost otherwise and I wanted to give her help when I could. Thats why I cheered her. Its like a split personality inside of her."

Kurenai said "So thats why she sometimes seems like 2 different people."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, the men in the Uzumaki family don't get it but we can see when it takes over. It looks scary as hell, even Kyuubis not as scary as inner Sakura and trust me, I have seen both."

Back inside the tower Sakura hears her inner self say "**I will show that little blond bastard who scary. You think that fox is a demon, wait till I get my hands on you, you little blond bastard."**

Kurenai asked "So what exactly does the inner do."

Naruto said "Other then annoy the girl nothing but if the girl gets rid of it then they get one of several possible advantages. Either they will get physically stronger like Rock Lee strong or get a chakra boost like me vs Lee in chakra only, or get a speed boost where they will go from civilian speed to jounin speed over night and which ever they get will cause thier body to change. There are other possibilities since my moms notes were only in her diary she left me."

Kurenai looked interested and asked "What do you mean by body changes."

Naruto blushed and said "According to my mother you can tell how much chakra a woman has by how big her breast are. The bigger the breast the more chakra they have. If an Uzumaki female gets rid of her inner self and they get the massive chakra boost then it would be like mom said her grandmother was who went from an A-cup to a double E-cup in chakra. Each girl is different in what they get, how thier bodies will change, and how to get rid of thier inner self. You never know which will happen until they actually get rid of thier inner self."

Kurenai nods and said "So how exactly do they get rid of it."

Naruto said "Well they have to go agianst thier inner self and make them want to leave. I mean they litterally have to find things thier inner self does not want to do and then do them. Each girl is different so all I know is what my mom did to get rid of hers. It is actually kind of funny."

Kurenai said "Really, tell me about it."

Naruto said "Well, my mom when she first started to get rid of hers went and egged the Rasenkage tower, stole the cloths out of the hotsprings in whirlpool, went skinny dipping in the water tower in the village of whirlpool, she painted all the red roses in a flower shop blue, the one that actually got her to get rid of it though was when she came across my father when he was an apprentice under Ero-sannin and she cast a genjutsu on him making him believe that he was getting in a hotspring when in fact he was standing in the middle of a wedding reception."

Kurenai burst out laughing when she heard this and said "You mean your father actually stripped down at a wedding and thought he was getting in a hotspring."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, that was how he originally got the nickname, the yellow flash. He created the Hiraishin in hopes of making people forget the real reason."

Kurenai said "Wait, why didn't he detect the genjutsu."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Um, he sort of couldn't, he sucked at them just like I do. Apparently its something genetic about us I guess."

Kurenai saw Naruto look down and said "You don't suck Naruto. Your dad must have eventually gotten better at them since he became Hokage and I am sure you will also. It will just take time. I think its funny that you got your mothers personality and your fathers looks."

Naruto closed his eyes and looked away and Kurenai saw the sadness in his body and said "You know, you don't have to hold it back."

Naruto sat up and asked "What."

Kurenai said "The pain, you don't have to hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes and your body. The hurt and rage and sorrow. The loneliness. You don't have to worry about it any more. I will be here for you so let it out."

In the Hokage tower the third stopped the crystal ball and put it away and said "Thats enough answers, I will respect the rest of thier privacy since Naruto actually does not like to show his real emotions to people. Besides myself, Kurenai is probably the only other to actually see this side of him."

Sakura looked at the third and after several moments asked "Is it all true, I mean, the Kyuubi, his dad, my mother, the hate, the lies, all of it." as she was letting tears fall through confusion.

The third sighed and reached into his pocket and said "I think its time you recieved this." as he pulled out a scroll with a spiral seal on it and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at it and asked "What is this."

The third said "That is your true family crest on a bloodseal. To open it you must smear some of your blood on it. You and Naruto are both the last of the Uzumaki bloodline, the founding family of the village of Whirlpool before it was destroyed durring the last great war. That scroll is from your father. Your mother would have destroyed it if she knew it existed because she never would have wanted you to learn the truth. She has to much to lose if you did."

Sakura was confused and asked "What do you mean. What would my mother lose."

The third said "First she would lose her seat on the council, next she would lose the fortune she is stealing, then she would most likely lose your respect for her. Your mother has some secrets that are even worse then the Kyuubi in Naruto. If you decide to read that scroll your life will forever be changed. I will give you some time alone to decide what you want to do. If you don't want to read it here is a lighter so you can destroy it but I am telling you now, I am forbidding you from telling anyone you know about Naruto and the Kyuubi or his relationship with Kurenai unless it is only those 2 and if you try and blackmail them I will have you locked away. I will not have Naruto lose the only happiness he has had in over 14 years. Now if you will excuse me. I need to take care of somethings." as he got up and left the room.

Once outside he looked at his secretary chair and went up in a puff of smoke and the third Hokage who was sitting in the secretary chair thought "_must thank Naruto agian for telling me about the Kagebunshin jutsu. It allowed me to send one to Sakura while I stayed and watched what happen with Naruto and Kurenai so that way I would know how to tell Sakura about the truth. I hope she makes the right decision."_

Sakura looked at the scroll in her hand and after several moments she slowly broke the seal on it and began reading

**Dear child, **

**I wish I can call you a daughter or son but at this time you are not far enough along to tell the sex. My name is Chad Uzumaki, I am the older brother of Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool or was when it was still around before it was destroyed. I hope you have had a good life and I am sorry I have not been able to be there for you but my brother in law, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha is about to go and seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. In doing this it will cost him his life and since him and Kushina both loved each other the Uzumaki mate mark is on both so she will also die the exact moment he does. Now you are probably wondering what this mate mark is. Well how it came to be I don't know but whenever someone with the Uzumaki bloodline finds someone and fall in love with them thier first kiss with the person if they return the feeling of love will cause both to pass out and a mark will appear on thier neck until the next morning when they wake up.**

**This mark makes it where if one dies, they both die since all Uzumaki are loyal to thier friends and family and never want to live without thier true love or have them feel the loneliness of the others death this mark joins them. Like I said I don't know how it came to be but it has been passed down over the years in our blood. Now this mark also makes it where you can feel your loves emotions to help you be happier together. Now if the person you love does not care for you the same way then the mark will not appear. To tell if an Uzumaki has found thier mate you have to wipe some Uzumaki blood across the neck of the person who you think is a mate to an Uzumaki or that Uzumaki neck and if our family crest appears on the neck then they are bonded to an Uzumaki. Now your probably wondering if this mark is true then why is it your mother is still alive.**

The sad truth is your mother and I never actually loved each other. The reason we were married and had you was because your mother threatened to sell out Kushina and Minato marriage to Iwa so they could kill her. She blackmailed not only Kushina who was pregnant with Naruto at the time but also Minato and to keep her from telling he had her placed on the council but she wanted more. She wanted not only political power but also to be pampererd and treated like a queen and since I stated earlier Kushina and myself are both from whirlpool, we are also members of the founding family and as such all the villages that were allied with us set up an account to help support the survivors of whirlpool with our family being the primary beneficiary. Thier originally were 100 survivors who came to Konoha but after assassination and the war only 5 were left. I have already heard the other 3 have already died tonight holding the Kyuubi off and so when I and Kushina die the money in the account will be rightfully Narutos and yours. Now your mother forced me to marry her and concieve a child with her so while you are a minor she may have access to so much of the account per month to take care of you, around 10,000 a month. However this is devided in 2 for you and Naruto so if Naruto were to die instead of getting half of that money she would get it all and I fear she is greedy enough to do something to him. I would do anything for my family including you but I do not consider your mother family because of her own actions. I know this is not what you wanted to find out. Your mother wanted you for only polical power and economic reasons. Should you become an adult in the village you would automatically get her council seat also and by right naruto will be getting the Namikaze seat once he is strong enough to fight his fathers enemies.

**I asked the third since he will be taking over after Minato passes away to ensure you recieve this scroll when you learn not only the truth about Naruto being the jailor of the Kyuubi but also when you are considered and adult of the village and if you are a ninja then that means when you become a gennin. I know your mother will probably try and keep you away from it so she can suck that fortune for longer. I want you to know, weather I care for your mother or not does not matter. I would have loved to see you grow up and care for you and I know I would have loved you my child. I want you to know I am proud of you and please continue our family tradition, be loyal to those you consider family and friends and don't let fear of the unknown stop you. Face it head on.**

**Love**

**Your Father,**

**Chad Uzumaki.**

Sakura looked at the letter reading it over agian as she let tears fall as the letter fell from her hands and cried for herself. After about 15 minutes the third walked back in the office and said "So, what do you think about all you have seen and heard today."

Sakura was quite a moment and said "Sir, I don't know what to think. I just found out the only reason I am alive is so my mother could get at some stupid money and power. My whole life was a lie and I find out my only living relative on my fathers side has a demon inside of him, what should I think."

The third said "I understand. Naruto went through the same thing not to long ago. You remember the day you all took the graduation exam. Up until that night he never knew why he was hated or who his parents were. Mizuki, the assistant to Iruka tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll to pass the gennin exam and learn one jutsu from it, which he did, Kagebunshin. Mizuki then proceeded to try and kill Naruto and Iruka who showed up hunting Naruto for stealing the scroll and told him durring the attack why he was hated. Naruto luckily had mastered the move and used it to save his and Iruka life. Naruto also that night unsealed a blood seal on the forbidden scroll that had his fathers and mothers scrolls they left."

Sakura listened and said "Sir, I know a kunai and a scroll are different and I know Naruto is not a demon but can the demon get out."

The third sighed and said "Truthfully Sakura, if it could have escaped it would have already so since it can't it is making it where Naruto lives longer."

Sakura asked "What do you mean sir."

The third said "Its simple, if Naruto dies Kyuubi dies. Why do you think a demon would heal Naruto body every time he has been attacked. Its to make sure he lives longer. Also the seal is designed to allow Naruto to use the demon chakra but he only can handle it for so long before it starts destroying his body because its not human chakra so you see, the demon can't escape unless someone messes with the seal like Orochimaru did in the forest but that was only to stop Naruto from using the demons chakra and to make killing Naruto easier. I already undid what Orochimaru did to Naruto so don't be afraid of Naruto."

Sakura said "I won't sir...I just wish he would have told me about us being related."

The third said "He wanted to but knew your mother would attack him again. In fact thats is why he acted like he wanted to date you so he could be in your life."

Sakura thought it over a few moments and said "I think I understand sir...so how long have Naruto and Kurenai been together and do they have that mark thing my dad mentioned." as her gossiping side came out.

The third chuckled and said "You want to know a little secret that only myself knows."

Sakura eyes gleamed and the third reached into his drawer and after a few moments pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sakura and said "People need to stop trusting an old man." as Sakura began reading it and went wide eyed.

She gaped and said "You mean that ..."

The third nods and said "Yeap. Now to answer your question they do have that mark but they don't know about it. Since they passed out they never saw the mark. The only ones who knew about the mark on them are Anko and Iruka and the 2 of us. If you want to tell them go ahead but do it descreatly and I would suggest talking to Kurenai first. Naruto is not emotionally stable yet."

Sakura looked at him and asked "What do you mean sir."

The third said "Do you remember the wave mission."

Sakura nods and the third said "When you, Sasuke, and Kakashi went to the bridge Naruto started to come once he woke up. On his way to the bridge he saw signs of people heading back toward the clients home so he went back. He found 2 mercs ready to kill the clients grandson and had the daughter prisoner. Naruto fought them and killed them to save the clients family."

Sakura went wide eyed and said "But he never told any of us."

The third looked down and covered his eyes with the hat and said "He tried to tell Kakashi but every time Naruto tried to get to him to talk privately about it Kakashi would push him away to focus on Sasuke. Its why I am thinking of removing Kakashi as your teams sensei after the exam. Naruto was scared about it because he had to use the Kyuubi chakra to save himself and Sasuke from that girl they were fighting and he could not talk to you or Sasuke about it because neither of you knew about the Kyuubi or what its like to kill. When he returned he was emotionally a wreck but because his emotional mask he wears all the time is so good none of you picked it up. I did and I talked to him and as he was leaving Kurenai picked it up also. I won't tell you anything else about it though. You want answer you will have to talk to them. I don't want you telling anyone about what you have heard about Naruto and Kurenai. I think I have kept you late enough anyways and I am sure you have alot to think about."

Sakura nods and got up and left taking her scroll and thinking over everything she heard.

Across the village earlier Hinata was walking thinking over what had happened earlier. She thought "_Naruto-kun said that the only reason he never went after me was because he knew about my arranged marriage with Sasuke and my clan. If it was not for them I would be with him instead of her...maybe thier is still some time but how do I change things...thats it."_ as she stopped and headed toward the Hospital.

Once she got there she grabbed a flower from the flowers in front of the hospital and went to the reception desk and said "Excuse me miss, what room is the sound nin Zaku in."

The receptionist looked and said "Hello Hinata, back already...um he is in room 213, why."

Hinata said in a stuttery voice "Well I met him durring the exams and I wanted to give him a flower to get well soon. Thank you." as she left toward the room.

As she walked to the door she saw he was sleeping and slowly snuck into the room. She then placed the flower on the table and looked around the room finding Zaku cloths. She went through them until she found what she was looking for and quitely left the room.

A shadow moved in the room and Zaku asked as he opened his eyes what was that tree hugger doing Kabuto."

Kabuto said "She put a flower on your table and took your Hiate, why, I don't know but its not important. Now as for you, Orochimaru has a use for you still."

Zaku asked "What, my arms are destroyed."

Kabuto smiled and stabbed Zaku in the heart and said "As a sacrafice of coarse."

Hinata pocketed the Hiate and left the hospital quickly. She then headed for her clan compound.

Once she was inside she quickly went for the basement of her clan compound. As heiress she knew things that others besides her father didn't and one of them was the clans security system incase thier clan compound was ever attacked and the branch members would hold off the attackers while the main branch escaped and then set off the security system that would blow the entire clan compound away killing who ever was inside thus ensuring the main branch lived on and thier bloodline was secure. She walked into the room where the seal to activate the explosives was and following the instructions her father had told her at a young age sent chakra into the seal for 45 minutes. After that she left the compound again.

Hinata then walked toward the Uchiha district and she saw Kakashi sitting outside the door.

Kakashi looked at her and said "Hello Hinata, what are you doing here."

Hinata said in a stuttery voice "My family asked me to deliver a message to Sasuke about our arranged marriage. Its important and can't wait."

Kakashi said "So you and Sasuke are arranged, I never knew that."

Hinata looked down and said "It was arranged before we were born. May I speak with him." still stuttering.

Kakashi nods and motions for the door and Hinata walks to it and knocks.

A few moments later Sasuke opens the door and glares and Hinata said "May I speak with you privately, I bring a message from my clan about our arranged marriage."

Sasuke 'Hn' and stood aside and Hinata walked in.

Sasuke then closed the door and said with his back to her "What is it. Im busy."

Hinata said with a little stutter "My clan says that if you would agree to sire a child now that they will give you access to all of our jutsu and techniques that are specifically made to kill Uchihas so you may go after your brother. They told me to come and offer myself to you and use a jutsu to ensure I will become pregnant. They said if I return without being pregnant then they declare you are breaking the contract and thus envoke the penalty agreed on by our clans and you will be branded a branch member of the Hyuuga clan."

Sasuke turned and looked at Hinata who was now standing naked in front of him and he said "I have no choice then. Come." as he walked toward the bedroom.

Hinata followed slowly but looked at the clock and thought "_3 minutes to go."_

Hinata walked in and Sasuke closed the door and said "Lets get this over with. I have things to do." as he reached for his shirt and started to pull it over his head.

At that moment he stopped and coughed up blood letting his shirt fall from his hand and look at Hinata who had her palm on his chest and he said "Why." as he fell to his knees before falling to the floor dead. Hinata left the room and grabbed the Hiate she had gotten earlier and was returning to the bedroom.

Just then a huge explosion rocked all of Konoha and Hinata walked back into the bedroom only to stop as she felt malice coming from beside her and saw Sasuke slowly standing up with black marks covering his body and he pulled out a kunai and charged Hinata who followed him with her bloodline and sent another strike to his heart destroying it but Sasuke used the last of his strength to stab the kunai in her neck.

As both fell to the floor Hinata last thoughts as a tear fell from her face was "_take care of him for me sensei."_ as she fell dead beside Sasuke still holding the Hiate.

Kakashi who was outside when the explosion hit quickly went toward the way it came from when he felt the curse seal on Sasuke activate so he quickly turned around and went back and discovered the scene of Sasuke and Hinata dead and saw Hinata holding something. When he looked at it he narrowed his eyes and took it before shushing to the Hokage tower.

When he arrived he saw the third looking out the window and said "Yes Kakashi, what is it, I have an emergency right now."

Kakashi said "Sir, the explosion was a destraction sir and I fell for it."

The third immediately turned and said "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A DISTRACTION. HOW CAN YOU SAY THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HYUUGA CLAN WAS A DESTRACTION." as he slammed his fist into his desk.

Kakashi showed the headband and said "Hinata and Sasuke have both been assassinated sir and Hinata was holding this in her hand, obviously taken from her attacker before he fled. I felt Sasuke use the curseseal and Hinata had a kunai in her neck sir."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "What was the cause of Sasuke death Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Im not sure sir, he had a black bruise over his chest like a...sir, I think it was a jyuuken strike to the heart."

The third asked "What was Hinata doing there Kakashi."

Kakashi said "She came to discuss a matter her clan had about her arrange marriage to Sasuke but he seemed to be busy with something, what I don't know since I was allowing him privacy and she was naked sir and Sasuke was without his shirt."

The third was silent a moment and said "So it appears that Sasuke had indeed taken Orochimaru up on his offer. Foolish boy."

Kakashi said "Sir, what do you mean."

The third said "Simple Kakashi, the destruction of the Hyuuga clan was to weaken us for the invasion we are currently preparing for. They must have been waiting for the right moment and arranged this attack. Sasuke must have been preparing to defect and Hinata went to discuss whatever the Hyuuga wanted and Sasuke must have have tried to rape her for his own deeds, possible to ensure his clan lives on. She must have used the explosion as a chance to kill him but he killed her also. I must say this is a sad day for Konoha. Please go and have the ANBU take care of the bodies and then you go and see if you can help locate any survivors. I want Hinata to be burried with full honor but Sasuke will be cremated as a traitor to Konoha. Now go. I need a few moments alone."

Kakashi nods and left and the third thought "_so hinata, the lose of Naruto pushed you over the edge, Im sorry you did this but there was nothing I could do for you or the dead, I just have to do what is best for those who are still alive and I believe that by having Sasuke take the blame will be best because if they discovered you were the real cause then it would cause not only Naruto and Kurenai pain but also alienate all of Konoha agianst them even more."_ as he sat down and took out some tobacco and put it in his pipe before smoking it.

Sakura was walking down the street heading for her home deep in thought when an explosion rocked all of Konoha. She quickly jumped up on a roof and gasped when she was it was the Hyuuga compound. She quickly headed that way and when she got there she saw Tenten on the ground crying holding her knees to her chin and she walked over and put her arms around the girl and asked "Are you alright."

Tenten looked up and continued to cry and said "Neji...Neji had just walked back inside when the explosion hit. I looked and...and..." she burst out crying agian.

Sakura held the girl and after several minutes the girl had passed out and Kakashi arrived and saw Sakura and said "Sakura, are you alright, what are you doing here."

Sakura said "Im fine but Tenten teammate Neji is dead, he had just went inside when the explosion hit. She passed out now, can you help me get her to her house. I will stay with her tonight to make sure shes ok."

Kakashi nods and picked up the girl and both him and Sakura took off toward the wolf claw weapon shop.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai. After Naruto cried and Kurenai held him until he passed out she got up out of the tub and got him out of it still in his female form and took him to his room and layed him down on the bed. She then went and was changing when an explosion rocked all of Konoha. She went to check on Naruto and saw he was still out and thought "_between all his training and emotional battle earlier he needs some rest. Besides someone might try and blame him for whatever that was."_ as she quickly started to leave.

On her way by roof she saw Sakura and Tenten with Kakashi and she veered over to them and Kakashi stopped and Kurenai asked "Whats going on Kakashi."

Kakashi said "The Hyuuga compound has been destroyed. The Sandaime believes it was Orochimaru."

Kurenai gasped and said "Hinata, oh god, is she ok." as she started to go toward the compound.

Kakashi said "Wait, Hinata was not there Kurenai."

Kurenai turned and said "Well, where is she."

Kakashi sighed and said "Dead."

Kurenai had tears in her eyes and said "How."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and said "Sasuke killed her." making both gasp.

Sakura said "But why. Why woudl he kill her."

Kakashi said "Hinata came over to talk to Sasuke about something clan related. When the explosion hit I went to investigate it when I felt Sasuke use the curseseal. When I got back Hinata..." as he tried to think what to say.

Kurenai said "Yes, Hinata what Kakashi, spit it out."

Kakashi said "It appears Sasuke was planning to defect from Konoha but before he left he wanted to ensure his clan survived so he..."

Kurenai eyes went wide and gasped and said "No, he didn't." as she fell to her knees. Just then a figure landed on the rooftop behind them and Sakura said "Kushina, what are you doing here."

Kushina ignored them and walked over to Kurenai and put her arms around her and said "Did he do it Kakashi. Did he rape her."

Kakashi asked "Who are you." trying to figure out why this woman looked so familiar.

Kushina said "A friend of Kurenai and Hinata as well as a gennin of Konoha. The Sandaime can tell you all about me later but please, we need to know about Hinata."

Kakashi said "It appears when he went to take his cloths off and the explosion hit Hinata had taken that moment to try and stop him and used a jyuuken strike to the heart to stop him however he used the kunai to kill her also. Im sorry." as he looked away.

Kushina nods and said "What about Tenten, what happened to her."

Sakura said "Her teammate Neji died in the explosion. Im going over to her house to make sure she is ok."

Kushina nods and said "Come on tenshi, lets go back to the house." as she helped Kurenai up and went away.

Sakura saw the look each had as they left and she thought about Sasuke her heart built with rage. Sakura thought "_Sasuke, how could you do that to her you bastard. I loved you and you tried to leave and then hurt someone as innocent as Hinata. If you were alive I would kill you."_

Kakashi said "Sakura, why don't you go get your things and I will stay with Tenten until you get there. You sort of don't have anything with you for tonight."

Sakura thought and nods before leaving and when she got home her mother was in the kitchen and sighed and said "Thank god your home Sakura, I was worried about you."

Sakura thought back to what her dad had said and she walked passed her mom and went to her room and started to pack her things. She thought "_damn her lies, I can't believe her. I...I can't live here any longer."_ as she grabbed her things and got ready to leave.

As she walked toward the door her mother stopped her and said "Sakura, where do you think your going."

Sakura said "Im leaving, somethings come up." as she started to leave agian.

Sakura mother said "No your not Sakura, your not going out there, you never know what kind of monsters or demons are just waiting for you."

Sakura clenched her fist and said "You would be suprised what kind of monsters there are in the world. You know, now that I think about it our eyes are perfect to represent you mother."

Sakura mother said "What do you mean dear."

Sakura pulled out a stick of lipstick and walked to the mirror and drew a spiral and said "Im disappointed in you mother, to think, having a child just so you could get rich and have power." as she walked away from her stunned mother and out the door.

Her mom thought "_oh god, she knows...I admit at first I was that way but I have changed. I do love her...how did she find out."_ she then ran out of the house and saw Sakura up the street and ran to her and ran in front of her and said "Wait dear. how did you find out."

Sakura threw her fathers scroll to her mother who took it and read it thanks to the well lighted streets and said "Oh god, Sakura, please let me explain."

Sakura said "Explain what, that you refused to allow me to have my family because of some stupid fear, that you blackmailed the Hokage and his wife threatening to sell out thier family just to get political power, that you concieved a child only so you could steal a fortune from another country and that you have passed your hate to me also so I would be fearful of my own blood."

Her mother said "Sakura, I admit I did do all that when I was younger and foolish. You have to understand that I was desperate back then. I had no job, no money, I was living with a friend and had to do things I never would speak of agian just so I could survive so when I found out about them and about your father I needed a way to save myself so I did what I had to. I know your father hated me and I know what I did was wrong but had I not done it then I would never have had a daughter like you or been able to take care of us like I have. I also know what I did to your cousin was wrong and I actually don't see him that way but you have to understand if people found out the truth then they would have hurt you to get to him and I couldn't have that so I acted like they did so that way the Hokage would never ask me agian. I am just thankful he never found out about it."

Sakura said "Thats where your wrong mother, he was in the next room that day all those years ago and heard you say it all." as she looked at her mother.

Her mom said "Oh god Sakura, I am so sorry. I never wanted this to be like this. Please, don't do leave me alone. I am not an evil woman. I admit I have made mistakes and I will do anything to correct them. Please don't hate me."

Sakura looked up at the night sky and said "Mom, I don't know what to think right now. So much shit has happened today I don't know if I even care anymore. I find out my own teammate is my cousin, has a demon sealed in him, had an awful life and thats just the tip of the iceburg. Then a little later I find out the man I thought I loved planed to leave Konoha but not before trying to rape a friend of mine."

Sakura mothers eyes went wide hearing this and Sakura continued and said "On top of that another friend of mine watched as her teammate and crush was killed in an explosion that looks like killed his entire family and now shes waiting at her house with my sensei for me to come and be there for her and you ask me to act like everything is alright. I can't right now mom...If you want to make things up with me while I try and get my head straight why don't you go and try and make things right with my cousin. Now that I know about him I am not going to leave him alone agian. If you can patch things with him then that will be a step in the right direction for me." as she turned and walked away.

Her mom thought "_sakura, Im sorry for what I done to you and your cousin. You have to understand I did what I thought was best. I see now that good intentions don't always make the best solutions. I will make it up to you both, even if it cost me my life."_ as she turned and walked toward her home.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai, Naruto still in his female form held Kurenai tightly in his arms as they sat on the floor. Kurenai had her knees to her face crying as she was in between Naruto legs. Naruto held her and said "Tenshi, I know how much she meant to you. She also meant alot to me but I don't think she would want us to be sad for her. I mean she was a kind spirit and would always try to make others happy. Just let it go tonight and tomorrow we will honor her memory the way she would want, by going foreward and being happy. Remember her last words to us. She wanted us to make each other happy. I think we should do that and if we ever have a daughter we should name her after Hinata in her memory so that way she will always be with us."

Kurenai smiled as the tears slowed and said "I like that idea Naru-kun but tonight just hold me." as she leaned into his embrace and they held each other close as they fell asleep.


	5. birth of an angel

The next morning when Kurenai awoke she found herself in a warm place and she slowly opened her eyes and saw white. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and looked again and blinked again as she looked around and then she saw she was being held by Naruto in his female form but it looked different then it did the night before. Kurenai looked around and thought "_ok, what the hell happened and why the hell does Naruto have wings."_

She tapped Naruto on the arm and nothing happened. She tried again and called his name but agian nothing happened. She sighed and slowly leaned forward and kissed him and Naruto instantly opened his eyes and closed them agian as he returned the kiss.

Kurenai giggled as she broke the kiss and Naruto yawned as he stretched and he blinked as his arms rubbed something and he said "Ok, what the hells going on here." as he looked and saw 2 wings attacked to his back.

Kurenai got up and looked and Naruto also stood up and Kurenai said "Maybe its just a messed up with your sexy no jutsu Narukun. I mean you may have accidently changed your mental image for it and this was the result. Try dropping it and see what happened."

Naruto nods and said "Its possible, ok here goes." as he dropped the jutsu and when the smoke cleared Kurenai went wide eyed and said "What the hell." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto now stood at 6'3 foot tall and and his whisker marks were gone from his face. His hair had grown longer and he looked and he also looked older by a year or 2 and his muscles looked more defined like a track runner. In fact he looked just like his father but with a pair of white angel wings on his back that stopped at his ankles but went to about a foot taller then him.

Kurenai said "Naruto, try moving those wings. Maybe this is some sort of trick by Anko."

Naruto nods and thinks about them moving and both wings flap and he went wide eyed and said "Ok, this is wierd, I can feel them move and feel each feather and they followed my thoughts. What happened to me."

Kurenai said "I don't know, why don't you just sit here and I will go get the Hokage. Maybe this has something to do with Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and said "Maybe, I will try and talk to it agian and see if it has any answers." as he tried to set down but the wings withdrew into his body like they never were there as Kurenai watched.

Naruto said "Ok, thats wierd. They acted on instinct." as he looked at his back and saw 2 slits on his shoulder blades.

Kurenai said "Try and have them come back out."

Naruto thought about them coming back out and they popped back out. He then thought of them to leaveand they went back in his skin. He said "Cool, they follow my commands. I wonder if I can fly." as he was about to call them back out Kurenai grabbed his hand and said "No, not inside."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Right, sorry about that. Um, maybe you should get the old man so he can find out what is going on."

Kurenai nods and since she was still dressed from the night before when she went to investigate the explosion she used shushin and left.

Inside the Hokage tower the third was reading over the report from the events of the previous night and thought "_so Hinata was able to take them all out last night. Since all of the long term missions have been cancelled everyone was at home and since no Hyuuga were Anbu they were all caught by the explosion. Such a shame. Now with the death of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans Konoha has not been this weak since the Kyuubi attack. I can only pray our enemies don't try anything."_

Just then Kurenai appeared and said "You need to come quick to my place, somethings happened to Naruto."

The third quickly got to his feet not even bothering to ask what and both shushined away. When they got to the apartment Naruto had his wings back out and a couple of Kagebunshins looking at the wings and each Kagebunshin also had wings and the third said "Holy shit, Minato, your an angel."

Naruto glared at him and said "Not funny old man, Im not my dad."

The third chuckled and said "I know Naruto. Now do either of you have any idea what might have caused this."

Both shook thier head no and the third said "I see, let me look at the seal Naruto."

Naruto took the shreaded shirt he had on off and channeled chakra a moment and said "Thats wierd, where is it." as it did not appear.

The third narrowed his eyes and thought "_Hmm, I think I know what happened and but I need to check some things first."_

He then stood up and said "Naruto, try and contact the Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and sats down to meditate and after a few minutes he said "Its gone old man, the cage and Kyuubi are gone. I don't understand. The sewer is still there but all the red pipes are all blue now and the room where the Kyuubi was is empty."

The third smiled and said "I think I know what happened. Tell me Naruto, where you a male or female this morning when you woke up."

Naruto said "Um...female, why."

The third said "What does the Vainity Doppleganger bloodline do."

Naruto said "It makes it wher...wait you don't mean that..."

The third nods and said "You must have done something that made the Kyuubi want to leave your body and when that happened it died and you transformed as such, can you retract those wings naruto."

Naruto nods and they pull back in and then the third chuckled and said "Naruto, how would you like to help an old man out with a little problem."

Naruto said "Sure old man but what can I do and how do you know about the Doppleganger."

The third said "I am old and wise Naruto and I know a great many things like any good Hokage should. Anyways I want you to goto the forest of death tower and meet Anko, Jiraiya and Kakashi there and figure out how strong you are now and what other effect this change had on your body. Kurenai, I want you also to go with him and I want you to put a genjutsu on him to make him look like he use to because I want to keep this a secret for a few days. I have a plan that will help the moral of the people of Konoha and I will explain more but first I need to know what effects this really had on you. I would have you henge yourself Naruto but I don't want you to accidently lose control of your chakra and freak out the villagers just yet. Ok."

Naruto frowns and said "Does Kakashi have to be there."

Both Kurenai and the third look at him and the third asked "Why."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and said "I blame Kakashi for what happened to Hinata sir."

Both blinked and Kurenai asked "Why, he wasn't the one who killed her, Sasuke was."

Naruto said "I know, its just that he treated Sasuke like he was his own son and ignored Sakura and me and helped give Sasuke such a big ego. I mean it was bad enough when we were still in the accademy but after we got on the team Kakashi purposely made it bigger like he was Kami himself and gave him everything he wants. I blame him because if he would not have pamperd him then maybe he would not have tried to betray Konoha and then try and rape Hinata."

The third thought "_Kakashi, you have lose lips but I suppose its good he does so that way word can spread about my story so people don't look to close. If word got out another clan massacre happened by one of its own in Konoha then people would think something is wrong with Konoha as a whole which could be bad for us now that we are weakend. You also have screwed up with Naruto Kakashi and I don't know what to do to fix it." _as he said "Alright Naruto, I won't have Kakashi show up but you need to know that Kakashi is not the only one to blame about this."

Naruto sighed and said "I...know old man and I am sorry. I guess I am still upset with the way Kakashi turned out after I got on his team. I mean when he was in ANBU he was always nice to me and made me feel like a real person but once I got on his team he basically ignored me. He did bring me some fruit once but after that he acted like the only one of us worth his time was Sasuke and then after all that Sasuke was going to betray Konoha just piss me off and it hurts. It hurts that he always got love and kindness and I..."

He was quited by Kurenai putting her arms around him from behind and she whispered "its alright Narukun, I know how much it hurts. Im here for you now and you don't have to go through this alone."

The third asked "How did you know Kakashi was ANBU Naruto."

Naruto said "His smell old man. I learned when I was a kid who smell I could count as a friend and who I couldn't. I remember the ANBU inu saving me several times and watching over me in the hospital and at my apartment and I remember him paying for an extra bowl of ramen for me on my birthday. I was so excited when I first met Kakashi and recognised his smell and thought that I actually had a sensei who cared for me as a person and not a piece of garbage. I guess I got issues, huh."

The third said "No Naruto, its alright, I understand but I want you to promise me you will give Kakashi a chance to make things right with you. I mean, you have to understand that he has issues also. That eye he has, the Sharingan, he got that from his teammate right before he died. He thought if he could help Sasuke then he would be honoring the memory of his teammate and I am sorry he ignored you Naruto. I will try and make things better after the exams but for now just go with them."

Naruto said "Alright old man and I guess if I am going to give him a chance then he better help me with these wings, maybe his eye will be useful for something after all."

The third chuckled and said "Alright and Naruto, your not alone anymore, you have people who do care for you. You can't let your pass hold you down or it will eat you alive. Live for today and the future." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Kurenai said "Hes right Naruto, your not alone anymore. Go get your things and I will get mine and we can leave."

Naruto nods and walks to his room to get ready but stops when he goes to put his shirt, vest, and coat on and said "Um Tenshi, can you help me a moment. Im stuck."

Kurenai came in ready and said "I think your more deserving of that name now then I do Narukun but what do you need."

Naruto said "I don't want to ruin my cloths when my wings come out so can you help me figure something out."

Kurenai nods and puts each of the items agianst Narutos back and then pulls them away making slits in them 3 inches wider then the slits and hands them back to Naruto. He tries the shirt first and then makes his wings come out and then tried the vest and finally his long coat he wore durring the preliminaries.

After he had them all on and grabbed his things Kurenai put a henge on him to make him look like he normally did and they left.

As they walked down the street Asuma walked up and said "Hello Kurenai, how are you holding up. I heard about Hinata."

Kurenai said "Im ok now. How is your team taking it."

Asuma said "Choji and Shimakaru are fine but Ino is not. She talked to Sakura and heard the truth about what happened and now shes discusted with Sasuke and does not know what to think. I cancelled my teams practice today and when we left she was beating a log to death. How are yours taking it."

Kurenai said "I don't know. I haven't seen them yet today. We usually meet in the afternoon since thier families are mostly training them since Shino the only one to advance."

Asuma nods and looks at Naruto and Kurenai said "He knows also Asuma."

Asuma said "How are you Naruto."

Naruto said "I think Itachi should have killed the bastard with the rest of his clan." in a dead voice.

Asuma winced and said "I see, so how is your training for the finals coming along."

Naruto glanced at him and said "Depends on when I have to face Gaara."

Asuma asked "Why him, you don't seem to be that worried about Shikamaru or Kiba or the other gennins from sand so whats so special about Gaara."

Naruto looked at him and then at Kurenai and said "You mean you don't know about him."

Asuma blinked and said "No, what."

Naruto looked around and said "Do yourself a favor, tell Shikamaru that if he faces Gaara forfiet immideately or he will die."

Asuma looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, Shikamaru has trained alot and I am sure that no matter what Kakashi has taught..." he was cut off by a blast of KI from Naruto who said "DON'T EVER say that bastard taught me anything. I will meet you at the gates Kurenai-sensei." as he turned and walked away fast.

Kurenai punched Asuma in the arm and said "Just great Asuma, you just had say that didn't you."

Asuma asked "What, what did I do."

Kurenai sighed and said "Look, Naruto is pissed at Kakashi right now because Kakashi has basically abandon him and Sakura since day one as a team to focus on Sasuke and then with what happened last night he blames him for that also for making Sasuke feel like a king. The only thing he learned from Kakashi was tree climbing and that was so he could mostly show Sasuke. Now if you are smart I would listen to Naruto warning because from what he told me Gaara is like him, a jinchuuriki but unlike Naruto he has no qualms about hurting or killing someone. The Hokage has already checked in on it and it turns out Gaara was made a living weapon on purpose. Now I got to go and try and calm him down before he blows something or someone up." as she walked after Naruto.

Asuma sighed and thought "_whats up with her and why is it she is with Naruto. I need to warn Shikamaru about Gaara somehow though. I wonder why dad has not told me about him yet."_ as he left toward the Hokage tower.

As Naruto was going toward the forest of death he had to slam on the brakes as someone stepped in front of him stopping him. He blinked and looked at the person and thought "_not now, why does she have to show up now."_ and said "Yes Mrs. Haruno, can I help you with something." in a kind voice as he put on his emotional mask.

Mrs. Haruno said "Hello Naruto-san, I was wondering if you would talk with me in private a few moments."

Just then Kurenai landed on the ground by Naruto and Naruto said "Anything you need to speak to me about will have to be spoken in front of Kurenai-sensei here. I have things I need to do." still in a kind voice.

Mrs. Haruno said "Actually I would like to talk to you alone Naruto, can we make an apointment then. Please."

Naruto looked at her and said "Anything you tell me I will tell her anyways so you might as well tell her also. I don't keep secrets from her."

Mrs. Haruno nods and said "Hello Ms, I am Rukia Haruno and I...am Naruto aunt." making both blink and look at her.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and she nods and he said "Alright, I suppose some tea won't hurt anything." as he clenched his fist.

Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder and her relaxed and they followed Rukia to her home. As they arrived they saw Sakura walking toward the house and she said "Hello Naruto, Kurenai-sensie,...**mother**, what are you doing here."

Both Naruto and Kurenai looked at each other and Kurenai said "Your mother here said she wished to speak to Naruto and she claimed she was his aunt and offered some tea. Naruto said he would tell me whatever was said anyways since I am helping train him a little for the finals so she allowed me to come."

Sakura said "I see. Mind if I sit in on what you say." as she looked at her mom.

Her mom nods and walks inside the house and held the door opend allowing the 3 to walk in before she closed the door and said "Please make yourself at home, I will be back in a moment after I put some water on to boil." as she left the room.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Whats going on Sakura-chan, I didn't know we were related." in a goofy voice.

Sakura said "Cut the act Naruto, I know about you being my cousin. The Hokage told me last night." in a soft whispering voice.

Naruto paled and said "What did he tell you."

Sakura said "He gave me a scroll from my father but only after I heard a little conversation in a bathroom." making both Kurenai and Naruto go wide eyed.

Kurenai asked "What kind of conversation." feeling a knot in her stomach.

Sakura said "Oh nothing Tenshi, just about how my inner self is scarier then Kyuubi and a few other things. Don't worry, I don't see you as it Naruto. In fact I am only here now to get my things because I am moving out. I can't stand what my mother did to you and I told her. I also learned the truth about why I was born and to tell the truth I feel..."

She was interupted by her mother who walked back into the room and said "Now that the tea is on I suppose I should start to tell you why I wanted to speak with you Naruto. I think Sakura should also hear this because this concerns her also. I know you must hate me Naruto but at least give me one chance to tell you my story. If after the story you refuse to talk to me agian or want to kill me I will not think ill of you or try and stop you. All I ask for is a chance. Please, both of you." as she looked at them.

Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed and said "I guess Kami wants to make my life a joke today and I am being asked by everyone to give them a chance so why not." as he sat down on the couch and Kurenai sat beside him. Sakura sat beside her on the couch.

Rukia sighed and said "It starts before either of you were even born. I was 15 at the time and my parents who were merchants were both killed durring a supply trip by bandits. I was also a civilian and we lived above our family store. It was in a village about 2 days travel from Konoha and after they were killed the bank forclosed on our home and kicked me out. I had no money and the only skills I had were as a merchant but with no place to stay I wound up living on the streets. It was not long before I was offered a place to stay and a job as a partygirl."

Sakura looked at her mom and thought "_so she was a prostitute, this just makes me feel even worse about myself."_

Rukia said "At first all I had to do were a few dances and show a little flesh. I did not want to be whore but I found out that about a week in that I had to pay for my place to stay with 500 a week or else I would become a slave. I got desperate because I only made around 300 a week off of tips and dances and so I tried to leave but the boss of the place locked me up in a room for 2 weeks with no food and only a glass of water every 2 days. He then told me I was 1200 in the hole after he took the monet I had already made. That was when Jiraiya-sama came in with your father Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and she said "Jiraiya-sama was trying to get Minato-sama to agree to have a bachler party and he was pretty wasted but Minato kept saying your mother would kill him and he did not need one. Your father left without a second glance but Jiraiya-sama decided to boast about himself and started flashing money around to any who would listen to him brag. I made 3000 that night and I paid my boss and left and left the village looking for somewhere to make a new start away from my emberassment. On the road I was attacked by some bandits and they stole my money and were about to rape me when Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sama showed up. They killed the bandits but one got away with my money and Jiraiya-sama felt sorry for me so they brought me to Konoha.

When we got here they helped me get a job at the library and also a place to stay but I could only barely survive off of that but then the Library burned down thanks to some stupid gennin and I lost my job and I got scared because I was afraid I would be back on the street and would wind back up in trouble like I was before so I tried to think of some way to survive when I met your father Chad, Sakura. He was looking for someone who could help as a midwife and was wondering if I knew anyone who could help. I asked if it was for his wife and he said that it was for his sister and that she did not want to use some random ninja durring her pregnancy. I lied and told him I did because I needed the job and everything was fine until your mother hit her 6th month of pregnancy.

When she did she started having complications and they discovered I did not know anything so Chad went to fire me for lying to him and since I was living in thier home at the time I had no place to go and only a small amount of money so my fear made me do something I have regretted since that day. I told Chad that if he did not do what I tell him I would sell out your mother and father to Iwa because I knew they had kept their relationship a secret from your fathers enemies."

As she said this Naruto was clenching his fist and Kurenai gasped. Sakura remained silent and Rukia said "Anyways I told him if he would agree to marry me then I would keep my lips shut and he would not tell anyone what I threatened. He agreed and he lied to his family and told them he loved me so they would let us be married never telling them what I did. Then about a month later he went missing on a mission and since I had no job I found out I also could not touch any of the money he lived on because to do so had to have a blood relation of the Uzumaki family so I became scared agian but Naruto father let me become a member of the civilian council as the library fund advisor since I had experience as a librarian. Then Chad returned nearly dead and he was furious because he was told how I tried to get to the money in his account when I thought he was dead and he threatened to have me arrested for treason but that night an Iwa assassin came and tried to kill your mother. Not because of the fact she was Minato wife but because she was the Rasenkage of Whirlpool befor it was destroyed. I bluffed and told him that was a sleeper spy I told about her and if anything happened to me I had friends who would send the info I had so he backed down but not before I made sure that I had a way to survive if he did die on a mission so I forced him to have sex with me until I was pregnant."

At this all of them were looking at her and Naruto said "You know, If I was really the demon you said I was I would kill you right now." as he held his hands out for all to see as blood flowed from his hands where his nails dug into them.

Sakura said "Mother, I don't know what to think of you. I mean..." as she looked away.

Kurenai remained silent and said "I think you should continue your story now Ms. Haruno because as it stand now I can garuntee you wont get another chance." as she put her hand on Naruto shoulder.

Rukia nods and said "Right, well anyways as you know the Kyuubi came and Minato, Kushina, and Chad all died and I knew who Naruto was since I had heard Minato and Chad argue over it and so I chickened out and joined a majority of the council asking for his death even though I knew we were wrong. I thought of only myself until Sakura was born. When I had her I stopped worring about myself and worried about her. That was why when the third asked me that day if I would take you I knew if I did they would hurt Sakura and I couldn't take the thought of her getting her. She was all I had in the world so I made sure the third would never ask me agian by calling you a demon and acting like others do. I thought that if you never knew what I said or the truth about how things happened then my sins would never come back to haunt me. I was only 17 when I had Sakura, I was scared and stupid back then and I know I will never be able to make it up to either of you what I have done but I had to try and aske for both of your forgiveness. Please, forgive me and if my saying Im sorry is not enough then tell me what will be and I will do it. If you want I will commit ritual suicide but please, you now know of my sins, please pass judgement on me." as she sat on her knees with her head on the floor bowing toward Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "Do you really mean you have changed from the person you were."

Rukia said "Yes, please allow me to prove it."

Naruto sighed and looked at the cealing and said "If you would have asked me this before we went on our first C-rank mission I would have told you to kill yourself and never looked back. However on that mission I saw how desperate people can be when they have nothing left. I also understand you wanting to protect Sakura so...I will give you a task." making all 3 woman look at him.

Rukia asked "What is it. Whatever it is I will do it."

Naruto reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll and grabbed a pen off the desk and began righting and after several minutes he stopped and rolled the scroll up and said "This scroll contains a list of names. The people on this list are people I consider family to me. If you want my forgiveness then you will have to goto each of these people and talk to them. Find out what they think of me and why they are people I care for. Once you have talked to each of these people come back and and talk to the last person on the list and when you do I want you to tell me exactly what you have learned from talking to these people. If you truly learn what I hope you will I will forgive you but if you don't then your not really sorry to me and only doing this to get Sakura to move back in. Now if you will excuse me I need to go blow something up." as he got up and left.

Kurenai got up and followed and Sakura said "Mom, I don't know what to say. I mean I am upset at you but like Naruto I also saw the pain and suffering and desperation of people when we went to wave. I saw a little 5 year old girl begging for food and saw a little boy who had lost all hope. I don't know what to think at the moment. When you go to tell Naruto what you learned let me be there also. That way maybe I can understand what to feel. For right now I don't hate you mom for what you did before I was born, I pitty you. I don't know what to think about what you did after I was born though. Its going to take some time for me to understand that. I still can't live here right now. I need some time to think. I already talked to Tenten and shes going to let me stay at her place for a little while so I need to get the rest of my stuff." as she got up and went to gather her things before leaving.

Kurenai caught up with Naruto at the gates to the forest of death and she said "Are you ok."

Naruto said "No, Im not. I want to hate her, I really do, but I can't because I understand her fears better then anyone. I know what its like to be hungry, scared, alone, and now that I am with you I don't feel that way but if we ever broke up I don't think I am strong enough to go back to being alone. It scares me to think about and I might be just as desperate as she was. Thats what makes me upset the most. I don't hate the woman who blackmailed my family and used them. I pity her." as he looked at the sky.

Kurenai said "I know Naruto, I understand also. I know what its like also to be alone and scared."

Naruto looked at her and said "Really, you never told me that."

Kurenai said "I had just entered the accademy when my mother was killed on a mission. I was scared and confused. I knew how to cook a little and also how to shop for groceries alittle but I did not have very much money. I got desperated and luckily for me a friend of my mothers got me a job to work at on the weekends to give me a little money but I had to be careful with it or I would not have enough food and utilities. It was not enough to go use on silly little things like most kids my age did. I remember kids making fun of me because I did not have any parents anymore and that I would never amount to anything. Thats why I vowed to myself to become a true female ninja like my mother and make a name for myself. So that way I can prove I was something."

Naruto sighed and said "Lifes fucked up."

Kurenai giggled and laughed and said "Yes it is. Now come on, the others are probably waiting on us. Don't want to be later then Kakashi." as she placed her hands on his shoulder and they shushined to the tower. (for those wondering why I did not have her just shushin them straight to the tower, it takes alot of chakra to do shushin over a long distance and its like 5 miles across the forest of death to the tower and also around 5 miles from her apartment so she would have been exhausted from using shushin to go that far so thats why I did not have her do it.)

A little earlier in the Hokage tower the third said "So you 3 understand what has happened to Naruto. I want you to find out the extent to the change to his body with the death of the Kyuubi as well as his actual skill level. I also want this to remain an S-rank secret for the time being. I don't want to start even more trouble with the village for now. Now everyone but Kakashi may leave."

Jiraiya and Anko both bowed and left using shushin and the third said "Kakashi, I must warn you about something else. As of right now Naruto blames you for what Sasuke did."

Kakashi said "But sir, why does he blame me." not understanding.

The third said "Kakashi, Naruto knew from the first day on your team you were the ANBU Inu, he remembered your smell and knew you helped him as a child. He thought that with you as his sensei he would actually be treated as a person but after the first day you threw him away to focus mostly on Sasuke. He blames you because you gave everything to Sasuke while ignoring both him and Sakura and then Sasuke goes to not only defect but also hurt one of his only friends in the worst possible way. You have screwed up with him Kakashi and you have better use this chance helping him to fix it because I doubt you will get another chance. Now Kurenai is there for emotional support for Naruto because they have a friendship. She was there for him after his first kill when you weren't. He trust her and has told her things he has not even told me so you may not have a warm reception with her also because she is protective of him. Now go."

Kakashi nods and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

When he arrived he saw Naruto and Kurenai both arrive in a swirl of leaves and he said "Yo." making everyone look at him and Naruto scowled. Kakashi thought "_damn, he really does blame me. I guess I did screw up after all."_

Jiraiya saw this and sighed before saying alright gaki, drop the henge so we can see what we are dealing with."

Naruto nods and looks at Kurenai who cancels the justu and everyone gasp at the change and Kakashi thought "_he looks exactly like his father now."_

Jiraiya thought "_there is no denying you are your fathers son."_

Anko licked her lips and thought "_hmm, your boyfriend has become hot Kuru-chan. You better claim him before someone else does."_

Kurenai asked "Have you been informed about the rest of his changes."

Jiraiya said "We know about the Kyuubi being dead. Is there anything else."

Kurenai sweatdrops and said "oh yeah, you might want to prepare yourselfs for this one. Go ahead Naruto." as she steps away.

Naruto nods and leans forward a little and suddenly 2 huge ass angel wings pop out of his back and Anko said "Holy shit, the gaki went from being a demon-boy to a Fallen Angel, talk about irony."

Naruto glared and said "Shut up chicken fucker." as he smiled and stuck out his tongue.

Anko pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto whose left wing moved in front of him automatically and deflected it. Everyone looked and Naruto said "Woah, that was cool, it reacted on its own."

Jiraiya said "So besides being taller and having wings, do you feel any different."

Naruto thought a moments and said "I feel lighter, like I lost alot of weight. I also feel alot stronger and like I have more chakra."

Jiraiya thought a moment and said "Alright gaki, Lets start off with you mass training, I want you to create as many Kagebunshins as you can in one go so we can see how much your chakra reserves have been effected."

Naruto nods and puts his hands in a seal and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and suddenly the entire area was covered in clones.

Kakashi went wide eyed and pulled up his Hiate and said "It looks like there are around 1200 here."

Naruto frowned and said "Its strange, I created just as many as I use to but I don't feel like I used as much chakra as I use to."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "You could make 1200 at a time Naruto."

Jiraiya said "he maxed out at 1500 when he used Kyuubi chakra also and he maxed out at 1000 on his own before Kakashi. You should have known as his sensei what he could do."

Kakashi frowned and thought "_great, does everyone know how much I fucked up. Though I do admit this was impressive, if I had known he could have done this and had knew about the benefit I could have helped his chakra control alot." _as he realised he really did screw up.

Jiraiya said "Alright gakis, devide into 12 even groups, Anko will take 3, Kakashi will take 3, Kurenai will take 3, and I will take 3 and I want the real Naruto with me also. Anko, have him work on whatever you were teaching him, Kurenai, I want you to work on his chakra control seeing where it is at. If it has changed work with him on whatever he needs improvement on. If it has gotten better teach him the next excersice in the workout. Kakashi, I want you to take your group and start teaching him any wind jutsu you have copied. If my guess is right with his natural affinity as wind then those wings can be used like that Sand girl used her fan to help him amplify the effect. Now divide up and move to seperate areas. Don't dispell any of you unless you run out of chakra or Naruto dispells you. Also don't do any tiajutsu. I will work with the original on that while I test his real body. Now go.

Everyone nods and they divided up but Kakashi did not like the way his group looked. 300 people who looked like his sensei all frowning at him. Yeap, this was going to be a long day for him.

Kurenai pulled her group over by a stream and said "Alright, I want 100 of you to work on tree climbing, 100 water walking, and 100 leaf balancing."

Each group nods and began working and Kurenai frowned and said "Well its looks like your control is actually better now then before since none of you seem to be wasting any chakra doing these excersices. I want the 100 who did the leaf excersice to continue to do it but ontop of water also. I want the ones on water to also get a leaf and do both excersices. The ones on the trees I want to do them also but with kunais instead of leaves.

Each nod and began to work and when a few went up in smoke on both water and the trees she said "Alright, now we got a guide to go by, lets continue." and thought "_so his control is high chunnin. It has gone up but it still needs some work."_

Anko looked at her group and said "Alright gakis, I want all 300 of you to divide into groups of 50 and start working on those 5 jutsu I gave you. I want you each to do them until you dispell. The last 50 I want you to test out those wings by dodging these." as snakes flew out of her coat at them."

Kakashi said "Alright, I am going to teach you Fuuton:Daitoppa-Great breakthrough."

One of the clones said "I already know that one."

Kakashi sighed and said "Alright, how about Fuusajin-dust wind"

Each of the clones looked at each other and Kakashi said "Alright I want 50 of you to work on the Fuuton Daitoppa and make sure you can still use it and I want 50 of you to memorize these handsigns and beging working on them also." as he demonstrated the jutsu going slow enough for each of them to see.

100 of the clones quickly left to go work on those and Kakashi said "Alright, lets see, while they are working on them do any of you know Fuuton:Dai Kamaitachi-great cutting whirlwind."

After seing that none of them knew it he smiled and said "Alright, I want 100 of you to work on this jutsu." as he demonstrated it and then the 100 left to practice it.

Kakashi turned to the last 100 and said "Alright, the last 2 I know are Kaze no Yaibo-blade of wind, and Kamaitachi-cutting whirlwind technique. I want you to divide into 2 groups of 50. Here are the 2 techniques." as he demonstrated them. After the group broke off to try the jutsu he sat down and waited about 30 minutes and then went to check on the group. When he found the first group he thought "_ok, well they do know that jutsu but its a good idea to make sure its mastered."_ as he went to the next group and thought "_damn, hes nearly got that one down."_ as he went to find he next group. He fell on his but when he found that not only had most of the clones figured out the jutsu and were trying to modify it. He then went to find the last 2 groups and he thought as he went to sit back down "_I fucked up big time. For him to get those techniques that good means he is a jutsu freak. Hes getting them almost as fast as the Sharingan did for Sasuke. I had a prodigy on my team and ignored him. No wonder he hates me." _as he sat down to sulk.

A Kagebunshin arrived a moment later and said "Hey Kakashi-sensei, we got this jutsu down, can you show us something else."

Kakashi said "Sure, anything you interested in."

The clone said "We want to learn those jutsu you and Zabuza used. The water justu if we can."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Sure." as he followed the clone to the group he came from.

Jiraiya lead Naruto away from everyone and said "Alright gaki, I want you to have 100 of your clones to go and work on the Rasengan, the next 100 I want to work on Doton:Yomi Numa-swamp of the underworld. I want 50 of you to work on Hari Jizou - Underworld Guardian Spikes. The last 49 I want to expirament with the wings and see if you can fly and what else they can do. The real Naruto I want to fight me so I can test you. Ready, go." as he charged Naruto.


	6. Respect earned and truth revealed

Later that afternoon the Hokage was in his office when a knock hit on his door and he said "Come in." and the door opened and several people walked in.

The third looked up and saw Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Ibiki Morino, Homura and Koharu. He said "Thank you all for coming on short notice. I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here."

Koharu said "I am sure you have your reasons."

The third nods and said "Now what is about to be discussed in this room will be an S-rank secret. I want you all to understand if you speak of it without my permission I will have you executed immediately. Does everyone understand."

Everyone nods slowly and the third said "Now as you all know thier was an attack last night and the entire Hyuuga clan was killed along with Sasuke Uchiha. Now this event has left our village in a weakened state even worse then we were back after the Kyuubi attack. Moral is at an all time low and our defense has already been sabataged by Orochimaru once when he entered the forest of death to recruit Sasuke Uchiha. Now I will tell you why I have called you here. Konoha needs something that will not only scare our enemies but also give our village a moral boost. Its just happens that thanks to another incident that happened last night also we now have that." making everyone question what he was talking about.

Ibiki asked "What are you talking about sir. I have not heard of any other incident."

The third said "I know, in fact besides myself only 5 other people know of this. As of 8 am this morning the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki is dead." making everyone gasp.

Inoichi said "How sir."

Ibiki asked "Who did it sir, who killed Naruto. Let me know so that I may have some fun with them."

The third chuckled and said "Settle down everyone, Naruto is not dead. Far from it actually."

Shikaku asked "How is that possible sir."

The third said "I suppose I should start with telling a truth I have hidden from everyone. The truth is I know who Naruto parents were all along. Naruto real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." making everyone go wide eyed as he continued "He is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyuudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool. Now why this is important is because the Uzumaki family has a bloodline that is carried by the females of thier family."

Homaru said "But Naruto is a male."

The third smiled and said "Not when he uses his sexy no jutsu he isn't."

Everyone blinked and Tsume said "What do you mean sir."

The third said "The sexy no jutsu that Naruto has demonstrated was an accidental jutsu that he created when attempting to do a henge. In actuallity it is a shapeshift on a cellular level. It actually turns him into a woman. It turns his entire body into one. When he first created it before he figured out how to get out of it he was in it long enough to have a monthly cycle." making everyone gasp.

After everyone got over thier shock the third said "Anyways as I was saying, the Uzumaki females have a bloodline where they posess an inner personality. There are currently 2 Uzumaki in the world. One is Naruto and the other is his cousin whose identity will remain a secret. Anyways she also has this bloodline. The inner personality is not what makes this so special as all it really does is annoy the primary personality. That is not what makes it important. To actually activate the bloodline the primary personality has to do acts that discust the inner personality until it wants to leave. When the inner personality decides to leave it dies and then the girls body will change and get some kind of special bonus like more chakra, faster speed, more strength. Each girl is different. Now why I am explaining this to you Naruto after he heard about the death of Hinata he cried and morned her as well as consuled another friend of Hinata in his female form because he did not want to be blamed by someone for this attack because of thier own ignorance. When he did that the Kyuubi as a demon could not stand seeing him like that and must have wanted to leave Naruto to escape from being in what it considered a weak host and the bloodline killed it."

Everyone digested the information and Inoichi asked "How can we be sure that it is trully gone."

The third said "Well besides the fact that Naruto body has changed, the seal having completely went away along with his whiskers and the fact that there is no demon chakra in him, nothing really."

Each of the people gathered thought over what they had heard and Shikaku asked "So what exactly have you called us here for. I mean if you are wanting to keep the fact Kyuubi is finally dead a secret then there must be some reason."

The third said "Yes there is. Now because of the Kyuubi dying Naruto body has had a major transformation. Please look into my crystal ball to see what I am refering to." as he pulled out his viewing ball.

As the ball came into view everyone gathered around and then gasped and the third said "As you can see, he is now the spitting image of his father along with his wings which do work. Now I have had this morning Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai all working with him and Jiraiya would you please give everyone your report."

The wall behind everyone shimmered and Jiraiya appeared and said "Well lets start off with his stats. His chakra reserves are larger then mine and the thirds put together and his chakra contol is high chunnin. His speed is low jounin, physical strength is only low chunnin but his ninjutsu is where the fun begins. As the third already knows he has known the Hiraishin for some time now(making everyone gape), he can do the Rasengan currently with the help of a Kagebunshin but he is working on doing it without the clones help, before today using only his chakra he could make 1000 Kagebunshin at a time but with the Kyuubi charka after I taught him to use it he could make 1500. Now that the Kyuubi is gone and his body has changed he maxes out at around 1200. That does not mean that is his chakra level divided to 1200 though. Its just for some reason his body won't let him exceed a certian level which would then put a mental strain on him. Kakashi has already taught him around 15 jutsu today that he has mastered added to the ones Anko and myself have already taught him this month including being able to summon Gambunta he is basically a one man army."

Everyone were thinking of the implications of having him this strong and Inoichi asked "Do the wings have any other function besides flight or do they let him fly."

Jiraiya said "they do let him fly and they work mostly on instinct. They block weapons and when he uses wind jutsu he can use them as a fan user from Suna would a fan. They also are a chakra reserve for him."

The third said "What do you mean."

Jiraiya said "When I had him summon Gambunta earlier to make sure he still could his wings went back into his body. Apparently half of his chakra is stored in those wings. When he uses half they half to wait until he rest before coming back out. That is all we know for sure so far."

The third said "Very well. Now the reason I called you all here is because as Jiraiya stated Naruto could be a one man army. The fact he looks like his father and knows all 3 of the moves that made him famous will put Iwa on edge and back away from attacking us. Since we also know that Orochimaru is planning something for the finals of the chunnin exams it would be a good chance for the 2nd yellow flash of Konoha to emerge to boost our own reputation but also to make our enemies back down. What I want though is in order for this to work Naruto will have to represent himself as a leader that the other ninja of our village would be willing to march into battle with. This is where I want your help."

Shikaku said "You want us to train him.":

The third said "Yes, BUT, before you decide let me give you all a little more info to help you decide. The Naruto you all remember seeing as a child is not the real Naruto. If people would have given him a chance when he was younger they would have discovered what I already knew and what the ones I have teaching him now have discovered. Naruto is a practical prodigy. If he reads something in a book or scroll he only gets the basics of it but if he hears something or actually sees it he has a photographic memory. You all remember his pranks where he lead chunnin, jounin, and ANBU all across the village for hours. Those pranks were actually the attack patterns we used on Iwa durring the last war."

Koharu asked "What do you mean."

The third said "When Naruto was younger I had Naruto tested by Itachi. He took Naruto to the ANBU private training ground and ran the coarse 1 time and let Naruto watch. Naruto from that one time was able to run the entire coarse in less then 7 minutes, bypassing each of the traps, infiltrate the objective area, retrieve the item and escape by designing his own strategy. I had suspected this but could not probe it until then and from that day I would tell him stories over ramen or durring our walks about different things and I would change the names of people and places but give the exact geography of the area and the number of units and tell how they would move, attack, counter attack, and flank, withdraw and feint. I then would wait a few months and set up some kind of challenge where I offered him ramen or something he wanted and I would have our patrols set up to run the exact patterns the ones in my stories went and Naruto by watching only 5 minutes would either use the plans I gave him that we used or improve off of them. Instead of using an exploding tag or paint as he often substituted he would instead use high pollen flowers to block the noses of the members of your clan Tsume, for the ones with Hyuuga in them he would use mirrors."

Shibi asked "Mirrors sir."

The third said "Since there are no Hyuugas left I guess I can tell you. Thier bloodline could not see through reflective material like mirrors. Naruto expiramented and discovered this on accident. How do you think he stole all of the Hyuuga underwear that one day he hung them on the front gates. He tied a mirror on his chest and back and using his stealth skills to bypass any patrols. Anyways what I am saying is Naruto is alot smarter then he let people know. All the jutsu he learned from Kakashi he had a Kagebunshin watch him do the jutsu one time slow enough for him to see the handsigns and the effect and then he would go and work on it. In fact a few he had also started modifying himself. If you have him read from books and scrolls he wont get it unless he reads it multiple times but show him things then he will shock you by how good he is. Add in the fact he can use his Kagebunshin and everything they learn goes back to the original when dispelled you have someone who has a learning curve of the Sharingan but the ability to adapt and think on his feet of a possible sannin or Kage."

Inoichi said "If what you said is true and the fact he has all those high level jutsu, why is he going to be in the chunnin exams. Why not just advance him."

The third said "2 things, one there is another Jinchuuriki in the exams and he is mentally unstable. Naruto is probably the only one who can fight him besides myself or Jiraiya. If we are attacked like I fear we will then Suna may have betrayed us because it goes agianst the treaty we formed to send someone like Gaara here without warning us. I believe with what I have seen and heard about him that he is the key to the enemies plan to attack since he can release the demon at will allowing it to control his body. Since Orochimaru is involved the possibility of summons is also there so Jiraiya will have to deal with them and I will have to deal with Orochimaru and possible the Kazekage as well if they have betrayed us. No offense to anyone else but Naruto is the only other person in this village who could go toe to toe with a jinchuuriki and live. If Naruto can neutralize Gaara durring the actual exam then he would be a wild card our enemies would not be expecting and using the jutsu he knows if he had some better strategies, a better understanding of our own unit so he can add his Kagebunshins in to aid or replace any units that are injured or killed making him not only a hero for our forces but also something for our enemies to fear. That is what I want your help in. Training him into a more effective leader. He already is a tank in battle and with your help he could save all of our asses in a little over a week. I plan to turn him into a symbol for our village. With Orochimaru defection and Tsunade on her own self exhile Jiraiya is the only Sannin we have we can count on. That is why I want your help to turn Naruto into the next Sannin."

Each of the people gathered there listened to the third and Chouza asked "Ok, I understand why you ask Ibiki, Shukaku, the elders, and Shibi here but why me and Inoichi."

The third said "I believe anything either of you might be able to teach him would be useful because knowledge is power. Knowing your allies is just as important as knowing your enemies and by having each of you help train Naruto you can also decide then if I have made the right decision in wanting to turn him into a sannin. Now who is willing to do this for the good of Konoha."

One by one they thought it over and agreed and the third said "Good, here in each of these scrolls is the Kinjutsu Kagebunshin no Jutsu in it. I want you all to take one and go and learn it today and first thing in the morning at 7 am I want you to meet at the tower in the forest of death and use that jutsu to help teach several things at once to different Kagebunshins, Shukaku, I would also like for you to inform your son Shikamaru also of this including Naruto true history. I have reports from his sensei that his IQ is actually over 200. I want him to bring some Shoji and Go games with him and have him play them with Naruto. As you know those games were originally designed off of battle field tactics so that would also help him since your son has never lost from what I have heard. Don't teach him Kagebunshin though since he does not have the reserves for it, Shibi, I would also like your son Shino also to come and play those as well since he is also quite brilliant at making plans from what I have heard and anything else you feel would be important. Inform him also of the truth of Naruto also. Now remember this an S-rank secret and must not be told to anyone I don't allow, especially Danzo because as you all know he has wanted to turn Naruto into a weapons since the day he was born and if he heard about this he would demand it and reveal it to the entire council and as you all know most of the council is behind him when it comes to Naruto. Thank you all for this help and hopefully everything will work out as I have planned."

Each of them left and the third smiled and thought "_now Naruto, its time to show the world the real you. I hope your ready for what I have planned."_

That evening after Naruto cancelled his Kagebunshins in groups of 50 Jiraiya, Anko, Kakashi, and Kurenai all gathered together around the passed out Naruto and Jiraiya said "So you all heard now what the old man has planned for tomorrow."

Each of them nod and Kurenai went over and picked Naruto up with Anko help and Kakashi said "Why don't you guys let me take him home. He is my student for a few more days before he outranks me and I am sure you guys could use the rest."

Kurenai shot a look at Anko who said "We would but you don't know where the Hokage has had him move to. Every since the second assassination attempt on his life in the hospital after the second exam the Hokage had him moved to a more concealed location."

Kakashi asked "What second attempt. When was the first." making all 3 of the other adults look at him with sweatdrops.

Jiraiya said "Kakashi, Orochimaru tried to assassinate him by poison right after the preliminaries. If it had not been for Anko summoning a the same kind of snake and letting the medics create an anti-venom he would have died. Then why he was in the hospital recovering from that another assassination attempt happened on him by that girl on the sound gennin team. Kiba walked into his room in time to stop her and save his life."

Anko said "After that while I have been helping train him in the morning I have been giving him small doses of anti-venom of every snake I can summon. We found out all his body needs is a sample of the anti-venom and that snake cant hurt him besides the actual bite.

Kakashi looked down realising how little he actually knew and said "Then tell me where he is now staying."

Kurenai said "Sorry Kakashi. Hes still pissed at you right now even though he worked with you he needs time to get over this. You showing up and pressuring him will not help anything and there are only around 5 people who know where Naruto is staying for his protection so Im sorry, I wont tell you until Naruto is stable. Alot of emotional damage has been done lately and I won't have him harmed anymore. You want to make it up for your mistakes, don't forget you also still have another student you have ignored also." as she nods and both her and Anko shushin with the passed out Naruto away.

Kakashi sighs and said "I screwed up, didn't I Jara..." as he was sent into a tree by Jiraiya fist. As he started to stand up Jiraiya shoved him back down and summoned a toad to sit on him and said in a commanding voice "Now listen here Kakashi, I did not want to do this in front of the gaki or those woman so you will shut up and listen to me or I will put you in the hospital for the rest of your life. I heard about what you did to the gaki since he joined your team, I also know about other things that has happened to him. You have been a failure when it came to being a teacher to 2 of your students. Now I am going to give you a little info on your precious Uchiha that you may not know. You remember how he got that curse seal. The only reason he got it instead of being killed along with Sakura was because Naruto saved them both. Your damn favorite student was willing to give up not only the test but was willing to let his teammates die so he could escape. Sakura did not see it but Naruto did. Sasuke when Sakura was busy watching Naruto fight Orochimaru with everything he had was backing away to run away. Naruto created a Kagebunshin who punched Sasuke in the stomach back to where the fighting was so he would have to help. Now that he went and did what he did Naruto is pissed at you because he knows that had the third not told you that I was going to train him and you focus on Sasuke that you would have had someone else train him while you personally trained Sasuke anyways. Hes not stupid, that was all an act to save his life. Hes also more observant then people think. Now that Sasuke dead and your here acting like a sensei for once he thinks your just doing it out of guilt and pity or that hes a replacement. Hes also to prideful to actually say these things but anyone who really knows him can read him like a book. Pity and guilt are 2 things he can't stand so you have better start making things right with him because if you don't not even the fucking Shinigami will save you from my wrath." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Once the toad went up in smoke Kakashi slowly got up to his feet and started to move when several snakes caught him and wrapped him in a crush hold and Anko walked out of the forest with a kunai in her hand and said "Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "What is it Anko, if your hear to tell me how much I have fucked up as a sensei I get it. I am the worst ever."

Anko smiled evily and said "Nope, thats not why I am here. I think everyone else is doing a fine job of pointing that out. Why I am here is to tell you not to look for him when hes not training. The gakis finally found something in his life that he has always wanted. Love and happiness. I won't tell you who she is because he wants to protect her but she has accepted him fully. She is the only person who his emotional mask has been completely removed by and if you try and find him to talk to him you will most likely discover who she is also and if that happens he will kill you to keep it a secret, that is if she does not do it first. You have been removed from his life by your own actions because you betrayed his trust Kakashi so now if you want back in it your going to have to earn it back and it won't be easy. Well thats all I wanted to tell you but if you ever do get close to him again and hurt him like you have I will kill you." as she had the snakes squueze him a moment and then they went up in smoke.

Kakashi asked "What do you mean I betrayed him."

Anko stopped and looked at him like he was stupid and said "You had his trust Kakashi, something he does not give often. He trusted you from before you were his sensei and the first day because of what you did for him when he was younger. After that day when you treated him like the villagers every day by ignoring him or cutting him down with your critical evaluation of his short comings without telling him how to improve. Tell me, who in this entire village could he have went to get the info on how to improve his chakra control, who could he talk to about his speed, who could he goto to work on his taijutsu, where could he go to get jutsu besides his Kagebunshin. The only ninja he knew for sure who could help him was the Hokage but since he is always busy in the tower and has other things he has to do who could he really turn to. Iruka could teach him only the leaf balancing. With his reserves Kakashi he could not actually learn that until he already had some form of control like tree climbing. You were his only hope at the time and you would berate him and leave him to the wolves. He was on a team but he was also alone. That is how you betrayed him Kakashi, you ignored him." as she melted into mud.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet agian looking to see if anyone else would attack him and he sighed and thought "_he had no one to goto. I thought this team was like mine. Sakura was a fangirl like Rin but Sakura always ignored her own training to look at Sasuke, I saw Sasuke as myself but Sasuke was not me, he only cared about power and himself, and I saw Naruto as Obito but Obito had an entire clan to help him and friends. Naruto had neither."_ as he let a tear fall. He left in a swirl of leaves.

When he arrived back in the village he quickly went the the jounin lounge to get some Sake to drink and sat down at a table. A few minutes later Asuma sat down at the table and said "So how are things with you and Naruto."

Kakashi slammed his own head into the table and said "Does everyone know how much I fucked up as a sensei, does everyone take joy out of kicking me while I am down. Do you all have somekind of bet on who can kick my balls down my throwt."

Suddenly Gai appeared and said "Is that a challenge my youthful rival. If so I will kick your balls down your throwt the most or I will run 200 laps around the village on my thumbs and if I can't do that I will eat 20 bowls of Ramen and if I can't do that I will ask out every person in Konoha until I get a date and if I ca..." he fell to the ground with a smile on his face and a small blush and Kakashi looked around the table on the floor at him and Asuma said "He came in to get drunk after he had to save his student Lee from being killed by Gaara earlier. Apparently Gaara want to finish what he started in the prelims."

Kakashi nods and said "I was wondering why his rants were stupider then normal. Anyways what do you want Asuma."

Asuma said "I was wondering, have you notice how close Kurenai has been toward Naruto lately."

Kakashi said "Yeah, I notice but the Hokage told me its because she is being emotional support for him with everything that has happened to him. I mean with the assassination attempts by Orochimaru and a few other things including what happened last night."

Asuma looked around and once he was sure no one else was around said "I suppose but the thing is, shes acting happier then she has in years if you think about it. I mean as long as no one is talking bad about him, she is smiling and has a look of affection about her, but remember durring the first part of the exams when you called him a one trick poney and then the way she acted in the second exam when Naruto beat one of HER students. I mean she was not just rubbing the fact Naruto beat Kiba in your face or congradulating your student. She was rubbing the fact that HE was better then you claimed. Like she was proud of him."

Kakashi thought it over a few moments and said "Now that you meantion it, your right, she does seem happier lately and she was boasting about Naruto. I also heard recently from Anko that Naruto has finally found someone who loves him and makes him happy. Also the fact that Naruto has been moved from where he lives to somewehre safe but it does not mean that it is Naruto who has caused this. It could just be that she has been order to help his emotional state longer then we think. I mean the third told me about how Naruto had his first kill and I failed in my duties to help him so its possible that she was the one who was assigned to help him. She could just have found someone she likes or she could have made friends with Naruto, he does have one of those personalities that makes others happy if you get to know him."

Asuma nods and said "I suppose your right and that does make more since then the Ice Queen of Konoha falling for some gennin but if so then who is his love."

Kakashi snorts and said "Most likely Sakura. Hes been after her for years after all and now that Sasukes dead she maybe using Naruto as an emotional crutch...for his sake I hope not." as he finally realised what he said.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai. Kurenai had put Naruto to bed and took his cloths off except his boxers and put him to bed after treating a few wounds he still had from today and was getting ready to take her a bath when a knock on her door drew her attention. She looked around and saw Anko had left agian to go stay with Iruka. That has been happening alot lately so she put on a bathrobe and went to the door and opened it.

Sakura was standing on the other side of the door and said "Can I come in Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai nods and steps aside and Sakura walked in and set down.

Once Kurenai closed the door and sat down also Sakura said "I want to talk to you about Naruto, is he around."

Kurenai said "Hes passed out in the bedroom, some things have happened to him lately and hes out with chakra exhaustion right now so we can talk."

Sakura asked "Whats he like. I mean, what is he really like."

Kurenai asked "What do you mean."

Sakura sighed and said "I have had alot of time to think lately and reevaluate things and I realise I don't really know him. I mean I was expecting him to actually kill my mother today for what she said she threaten to do to his parents but he actually offered her a chance. Not many people would do that."

Kurenai leaned back and said "Hes always worried about everyone else. Even at the cost of his own happiness. When he tells people hes going to be Hokage there are times I think he lives his life like he actually is the Hokage."

Sakura sat there and thought a moment and smiled and said "I think your right but what if people never give him a chance to be Hokage."

Kurenai smiled and said "Lets just say that Naruto is now closer to being Hokage then nearly everyone in this village besides about 5 people."

Sakura looked at her and said "Really, why is that." trying to find out more information on her cousin.

Kurenai said "Sorry, you have to wait until the chunnin exams to find out. Hokage-sama orders...that reminds me, what all did you hear of our conversation in the bathroom." as she shot a look at Sakura that said "_tell me or die."_

Sakura gulped and said "I just heard how to activate my bloodline, that Naruto was Kushina, and that you and him are together. After that the Hokage stopped the crystal ball." and she clamped her hand over her mouth realising she was not suppose to mention that.

Kurenai sighed and said "Damn that thing, he always uses that to check on Naruto. I swear I am going to castrate him one of these days for peaking on us."

Sakura asked "How did...I mean why are you and him together. From what I have seen you could have nearly any guy. What made you chose to be with him."

Kurenai closed her eyes and said "If I tell you this, you never tell anyone. Its something I don't like to talk about and its very personal. If you tell this to anyone you will not only be betraying my trust but Narutos. Do you understand."

Sakura nods and Kurenai said "Well..." and over the next 2 hours she told Sakura about how Naruto first saved her and then she later learned it was him, saved him, then a few random times of things she thought were special and then the day she found him on the hokage monument after the wave mission and then how thier relationship went from there leaving out the recent events with Kyuubi dying and him having wings.

Sakura for her part was amazed at the end of the story and said "That is so romantic. I never knew he was such a sweet guy. You got lucky and I think he did also getting you. I hope you both have a happy life as husband and wife someday."

Kurenai blushed and said "Maybe someday but we still are working on our feelings and other things. Its going to take time for both of us."

Sakura said "Perhaps, perhaps not, you know the life of a ninja is dangerous and you may have to move your plans forward faster. Anyways I want to tell you thanks for talking to me and I need to go. I don't want to leave Tenten alone to much right now. Shes really depressed over the loss of Neji." as she got up and left.

Kurenai sighed and went to check on Naruto and saw him wimpering like he was having a bad dream and she sighed and crawled into bed beside him to hold him and he wrapped his wings protectively around her still asleep.

The next day when the Hokage arrived with Ibiki, Shino, Shibi, Chouza, Inoichi, Tsume, Shikaku, Tsume, Homura and Koharu arrived along with Iruka the they heard and explosion and all look and saw Naruto flying around 15 feet off the ground extremely fast as 4 huge snakes chased after him with earth spikes shooting out of the area, traps going off with weapons flying at him along with explosive notes going off, toads shooting oil at him, and Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Anko all stood on a hill with Kurenai tied to a cross behind them as they were shooting off fire, earth, lightning, wind and water jutsu at him extremely fast.

Naruto dodged a spike quickly throwing a kunia to the right as a fire jutsu came at him using Hiraishin he disappeared and reappeared 30 yards away as he flew high dodging the snake that burst out of the ground. He then clipped his wings behind him backflipping in air to dodge a water dragon, he then used the speed he built up from flying toward the ground to barrel roll to the left to dodge another earth spike as boulders began flying at him. He quickly flashed through handseals and without calling a jutsu he pulled back in flight to a complete stop flapped his wings forward sending the water and fire jutsu that were coming at him back toward Jiraiya and Anko. He then quickly replaced himself with a log as a snake bit down where he had been a moment earlier. Naruto then flew high into the air above the tree tops and then cupped his wings behind him agian and fell toward the earth quickly gaining more speed as he neared the ground he pulled up at the last second running 3 feet off the ground. Kakashi saw this and had his dogs burst from the ground trying to bite him and Naruto grabbed one and threw it at the snakes who were coming behind him forcing Kakashi to release the summons or have his favorite dog ate.

Naruto was still flying at jounin level speed as he approached the hill he quickly created a Kagebunshin who henged into Kurenai and he caught it as he flew a little higher off the ground. The Kagebunshin started to do handsigns and as Naruto crested the hill the bunshin was covered in smoke as Naruto flew higher into the air and then he said "Boom." and Kurenai who was tied behind Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Anko exploded blowing all 3 off the hill. Naruto slowed his speed down and shifted Kurenai who he was holding into a bridal carry and he lightly landed on the ground.

The moment he did Jiraiya began clapping and said "Well done gaki. You just passed the mission Tsunade, Orochimaru and myself all failed over 25 years ago. The mission was the one where we were named the Sannin by Hanzou. An important person had been captured by Iwa and was being held in Rain at the time by 1000 Iwa nins. The person who was being held had information on the defense of each of the hidden village including patrol patterns as well as medical records on all chunnin and jounin. Kumo had sent close to 400 ninja to capture this person, Wind had sent 300 and Konoha had sent 700 ninja all trying to get this person and either to eliminate him or bring him to thier village so the information he had could be used to beat the other villages. In the end of the battle there were only 5 of us left alive. Myself, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Hanzou, and the informant himself. Last night I had Kakashi and Anko come and help recreate the battle as best as it could and where at the end of the battle Hanzou took the man to his village and forced us to leave his country or give it to our enemies after he named us the sannins. You yourself not only extracted the target but also nearly eliminated us as well. Good job."

Naruto blushed as Kurenai who was now on her feet standing beside him put her hands together over her heart and in a sickining sweet voice said "My Hero." as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush and everyone else giggle.

The third clapped and said "Well done Naruto. Now Its time I talked to you, Shino, and Shikamaru." making all 3 look at him and walk in front of the hokage.

The third said "Now as you both now know Naruto had the Kyuubi in him until recently and I assume that your both ok with that."

Shino said "I already knew about the Kyuubi. My clan hive informed me as a child. I find it illogical for anyone to think he and that creature are one in the same."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Its to troublesome to think of how many idiots there are in Konoha. I had suspected for a while now but after getting it confirmed I still don't think bad of you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and before he said anything the third said "Good, now the reason you both are here as you have been informed is to help train Naruto along with the others I have brought here. Now you may think this is stupid since your opponents in the exams but the truth is I am expecting war to break out that day. No matter what happens in the exam I have already decided to give both Shino and Shikamaru a field status of acting Chunnin. You Shino will be facing Kankuro, the puppet master, and you Shikamaru will be facing Temari, the wind user, while Naruto will be facing Gaara in the first match. If Naruto is not able to stop Gaara as I plan then you are both to have your matches and get to a point in the matches where you are the sure winner and forfiet. That way you won't face Gaara. If Naruto can't stop him he will weaken him enough where a jounin I have in mind can finish the job. Do you both understand."

Both boys nod and Naruto said "What about me."

The third said "Remember how I asked you if you would be willing to help me with a problem. What I want for you to do is to become the 3rd Sannin. With Orochimaru betrayel and the fact you have faced off agianst him already and lived means you should be able to again. Anyways you will become the Tenshi Sannin. The Angel Sannin. The fact you look so much like your father and know several A and S rank jutsu will make many fear you. Now we have wasted enough time and I can explain more later. Please make as many Kagebunshins as you can so we may begin."

Naruto nods and creates 1200 again and the third said "Alright, I want 100 with me. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, as you all told me last night Naruto has a high wind affinity but can use earth and water jutsu as well. I want you to take 5 clones per jutsu and cram as many as possible into todays training, use Kagebunshin to make yourself more available to them. Everyone who can use Kagebunshin please make them and each person or Kagebunshin grab 5 clones also and start teaching him what you feel he needs, Shino, Shikamaru, your both to teach him strategy using Shoji and Go, Your also to grab 5 also each and work with them. Homura and Koharu, I wish for you both to begin drilling every aspect of the politics of the village as you can including the way the council works, who on the council are followers and who are leaders, how the council, the elders, and myself deals with Diplomats and VIPs. You remember all those things the Shodaime and Nidaime crammed into our heads when we were younger. Everyone get started. I want 200 Kagebunshins to come with me. Any Kagebunshins that are not being used are to work on chakra control. I want the real Naruto to begin actually to begin running to the walls of the forest and back again until I tell you to spar with someone."

As they all seperated the third pulled the 200 he requested into the tower itself and closed the doors locking everyone else outside. He then walked to the main battle area where the real him was and his clone melted and he said "Alright Naruto, Iruka here is going to watch you and help you with this part of your training. I want each of you to grab a book or scroll and begin reading. If you have any question please ask because this is very important. Every time you finish a book or scroll I want you to grab another and another. Even if it is one that has been read before by another clone read it still since you have harder time remembering read documents. Now begin. I have work at the tower to do so I will be back later." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Around noon the third Hokage arrived back at the tower and said "So Iruka, how are they doing."

Iruka said "They have all read every document here at least 3 times sir. I believe they should remember it."

The third nods and said "Alright, one at a time I want you to each dispell until your all gone and tell Naruto to return to the tower outside and rest. I will join him shortly. Iruka, I have lunch for everyone wating at my office, please go and bring it back here so they can eat." as the clones began to dispel Iruka left.

Around 20 minutes later the third walked out and had Iruka following behind him with a few clones of Naruto and set the food for everyone to eat before they dispelled themselfs.

Naruto was sitting on the ground holding his head and he said "Alright Naruto, dispell them all and everyone come eat."

Naruto nods and then groups of 100 dispelled together and about 15 minutes he had them all dispelled and everyone else was already eating and the third asked "Any observation anyone would like to state."

Ibiki asked "Does this kid know how to be scared. I have used nearly every mental torcher on him I can think of and his clones actually mocked me. No wonder he passed the first test with a blank page."

The third chuckled and Tsume asked "I notice that he has increased scenses. Is there a chance that the changes to his body might become a new bloodline."

The third said "I honestly don't know. We would have to wait until he had a child to find out. Of coarse we could ask someone to volunteer to help us find out. How about it, any of you ladies interested." earning a glare from Kurenai and Naruto. Anko chuckled and said "Sorry, Im taken, however Kurenai is able and available. She could test him right now if you would like sir."

Kurenai turned beat red and before she had a chance to say or think anything Kakashi said "Think about it Kurenai, all that stamina he has." glad to finally get a chance to emberrass her for all the times she threatened his book.

Jiraiya seeing a chance for some payback said "Well what of it kid, think you got the balls to handle a woman like her. I bet shes a screamer and real wild animal in bed."

Just then 2 Naruto burst from the ground at both Kakashi and Jiraiya feet with a haymaker that both hit men in the nuts and lifted them off the ground as the clones grabbed the mens feets and began swinging them around several times making them dizzy and released them flying toward each other where they hit each other and fell to the ground passed out. The clones then walked over and performed a few handseals and touched both men who were instantly covered in smoke and when the smoke was revealed everyone burst out laughing.

Jiraiya was now a 60 year old woman with deflated breast and weighed around 600lbs and Kakashi was a 90 year old woman with grey hair and DD size breast that were saging all the way down her belly and she also weighed about 400 lbs. The clones pulled out a water balloon and held it above both men before forming a Rasengan and bursting the balloon and letting it fall on the woman.

As both men woke up and looked around Naruto clones went up in smoke and when they went to check themselfs to see how bad thier nuts had been damage they immideately passed out agian finding them gone. At this everyone burst out laughing agian.

The third looked at Naruto who was smirking and said "Was that really necessary."

Naruto said "I hate perverts and I don't like seeing men pick on woman. I don't care what people say about me but try and hurt someone like Kurenai and you will deal with me." making Tsume smile at him and thought "_protective and loyal toward your mate huh. I understand now why Hana, Kiba and myself have all been smelling your scent on her and hers on you here lately. I guess your trying to keep it a secret or something. Somethings going on with you both because Kurenai would never kiss anyone, even jokingly like she did earlier to a man and Anko keeps giving Kurenai and you looks like shes waiting for something. Hmm, I wish you luck kid and Kurenai. You have my clans protection as an honorary member kid for showing the belief that my clan follows. Protecting your pack."_

Tsume then cleared her throwt and said "I believe they have had enough punishment for now Naruto. Also I would like to say this now. I believe that you have shown everyone that truth about you and as such I would like to make you an honorary member of my clan meaning if you or your family ever need help we would be honored to help you as we would one of our own. Do you accept."

Naruto looked at her and bowed and said "I am honored by this Inuzaku-sama but I do not wish to have your clan or anyone elses punished by the ones who can't see the truth. Thats why I have..." he was cut off Tsume dog who jumped up and bit Naruto hand making it bleed and Tsume also cut her hand and walked over and had her companion release his hand and she grabbed it and said "You choice has been made already for you so you can't take it back. You now have the blood of an Inuzaku in you so you have no choice but to accept us as an honorary clan to you. Your family is now our family and if you or they are ever in danger we will aid you."

Naruto bowed his head and said "And if yours is ever in need also I will do all I can to aid you as will my family. Thank you."

Tsume let go of his hand and she looked and said "Interesting, my wound has healed with only a mild scar. So has yours. Now lets eat." as she walked over to the table Iruka had set up.

The third walked over and said "You don't know how much of an honor you have just been given Naruto. The fact her companion as the alpha male also helped means that all of the companions of thier clan notice you as one of thiers. That is a rare honor that has only been done a total of 3 times in all my years."

Naruto nods and walked over releasing the jutsu on both still passed out men as Kurenai walked over and said "I think she knows."

Naruto said "Possible, I mean yours and my scent has probably been on each other for a while now since we spend so much time together. Kiba might have notice but chose not to say anything and she has probably also notice today."

Kurenai nods and said loud enough for everyone to hear "You didn't have to do that for me. I could have gotten them myself."

Naruto said "Whats stopping you now. I mean I could have let you have first crack but I figured with as many times as the perverts been peaking at the hotsprings and Kakashi reading his books you would have had trouble stopping them long enough to get revenge so I slowed them down for you."

Kurenai stopped in her tracks and said "You know, I never thought of that as she turned around and marched back over to where the 2 men were finally coming around and said "Now its time to actually lose those." as she pulled out a kunai and both men paled before running away.

Tsume burst out laughing and said "My, it seems your trickster side has infected Kurenai, Naruto. I sure hope nothing else infects her or we may have a whole litter of little blond hair, red eyed, winged, tricksters running around Konoha." as she shot a look at both Naruto and Kurenai making them realise she really did know.

Naruto said "Well I am sure they would be little angels. After all men all the time say Kurenai beauty is from heaven so..."

Everyone laughed as Kurenai blushed before she planted her fist into the top of Naruto head making him hit the ground. She then said "You know, you still have a lot to learn about woman Naruto."

Naruto asked "So are you willing to teach me." as he got up.

Kurenai blushed as everyone looked at her and she said "Whats in it for me."

Naruto frowned for a moment and then smirked as an idea formed and walked over to her and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear "Well, how about you let me treat you like a goddess for an entire day feeding your all of your favorites while I have my Kagebunshins massage your feet, air cool you with my wings, and pamper your every need all dressed in nothing but a toga and then fly you up into the air and held you as we watched the sunset on a cloud and then you can have me do anything and everything you have ever desired."

Kurenai suddenly was blown back with a nosebleed passing out as the thought of what she could have him do hit. To say everyone was stunned would have been an understatement. Naruto had just made the most powerful pervert basher in the entire village.

Kakashi who walked out of the woods seeing it was safe asked "What did you say to her Naruto."

Naruto said "Out of respect for her I refuse to say. It mostly just involved certian punishments on several men who have been perverted toward her in the past including you and ero-sannin and then forcing you to serve as her personal slave all wearing a dress as all the woman who feel as she does all line up and use the 1000 years of death on you using anything they want."

Kakashi paled and backed away as everyone laughed at his misfortune.

The third said "No really, what did you tell her though. To get that reaction out of her is unbelievable."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and said "Oh, just ..."

Kurenai at that moment began to stir and she wiped the blood from her nose as she stood up glaring at Naruto and said "You are so dead. You think that night in the bath togeth..." as she caught herself making everyone wide eyed as she realised she was not alone with Naruto and that she had just said something she could not deny.

Naruto slapped his head and said "Smooth Tenshi."

Kurenai sighed and the third said "Well I must admit, you both hid it longer then I thought you would be able to. I mean nearly 6 weeks is pretty good in this village to have a secret."

Kakashi said "6 weeks." as he looked at Kurenai and Naruto.

Jiraiya said "Really, you have been hiding details from me boy. Whats she like..." he was immediately sent flying this time by a Kagebunshin from behind who dropped kicked him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and said "Thats twice now you created those without making handseals. How."

Naruto looked confused a moment and said "I've used it so much I can make smaller numbers of them without handseals. I guess I never really thought about it. Why."

Anko said "making most jutsu sealless means you have completely mastered the jutsu. Its just rare for someone your age to do so is all."

Naruto nods and then saw everyone looking at him and Kurenai and he sighed and said "Please everyone, don't tell about me and Kurenai. We really don't know what it is we feel for each other yet and we are taking it slow and have only really just talked and had ate dinner together. The tub deal she was talking about was me in a pair of shorts and her a bikini and she gave me a back rub when I over did it with training. Nothing happened besides her finding a few quirks to use against me for her own fun. I don't want people to start treating her bad because of me. I know that most of you have either liked me before or were at least neutral toward me by the fact you never openly showed me any hate or had your kids act against me. I also know the fact Kyuubis dead now will help some others changes also but it will take time to change peoples opinions and between now and then they might harm her to harm me. Please, I beg you." as he got down on his knees shocking everyone because he never would lower himself to anyone.

Shibi was the first who spoke andsaid "We understand Naruto and my son and I shall remain silent on it. We respected you as you were similar to our clan."

Tsume said "You already got my silent and protection. Anyone goes to harm you or those in your pact they have us to deal with." as she pat the head of her companion.

Shikaku said "It would be way to troublesome to even think about telling."

Chouza said "Let me know when the wedding is, I will bring the food." making both Naruto and Kurenai blush and everyone else laugh.

Kakashi said "Damn it, Asuma going to rag my ass when he finds out he was right. He told me he thought you two were getting close but I told him it was probably just orders."

Anko looked at him and asked "How the fuck have you lived so long."

Naruto nods as everyone else slowly agrees with him thanking them. After that they began to eat.

After everyone was done eating the third said "Alright Naruto, make the Kagebunshins again. I want everyone to do as they did earlier except the real Naruto. I want you to spar while being asked questions you will have to answer while you fight. That way we can all judge your mental ability to think wisely under pressure."

Naruto nods and created the Kagebunshins and asked "Who will I be sparring with."

The third quickly created a mudclone and reached for his robes and threw them revealing himself in his battle garmets and he said "Me." making everyone wide eyed. He then said "I don't want you to hold back. I also need to dust off some of my rust from sitting behind the desk so long for the fights I am expecting. You won't be able to hurt me. My mudclone will be asking you questions as we fight. Begin when ready."

Naruto nods and he jumped backwards putting space between them as he began handseals covering the air in mist raising a few eyebrows as many thought "_he did it without calling the name. Interesting."_

The third began his own handseals as he blew the mist away and then sent shurinkens at the tree where Naruto was only for him to disolve in water. The real Naruto jumped from behind the third and prepared for to really fight.

The mudclone began to speak as Naruto and the third charged into a tiajutsu match "If a high ranking ninja from a foreign village comes to sign a peace treaty with our village and after signing the treaty that night he conceals himself in a mask and goes and attempts to kidnap an heir to one of the clans of Konoha and was killed by the clan head of that family before he could escape. what would you do as the highest ranking person there at the time."

Naruto said as he dodged a legsweep and sent a kick at the Sandaimes head "Well I assume your referring to the Hyuuga/Cloud incedent that I read about earlier in the tower. I would first make sure the Hyuugas had not sent someone to confront the other members of his party."

The mudclone said "No they hadn't, why."

Naruto sent an uppercut at the sandaime as he dodge the swipe from Emma staff form and said "Well in that case I would have searched the nins body and found a cloud exploding tag and a kunai from cloud. Surely if it was a kidnapping attempt then he would want to be prepared for a quick escape and confrontation. I would then jump over the wall of the clan compound and throw the kunai with the exploding tag at the wall blowing it from the outside in. I would then put a scratch in his Hiate marking him as a missing nin."

At this point everyone was looking at him in confusion and the sandaime did a mule kick to Naruto making him go up in smoke as another Naruto burst from the ground grabbing his extended leg and throwing him.

The mudclone asked "Why would you do that Naruto."

Naruto said "The answer is simple. It was chess. The kidnapping was a fake, if it would have been a simple kindapping they would have sent a pawn or lower ranking ninja to do the actual mission instead of a knight like the cloud did. By using the knight or in this case the very same ninja who signed the contract making him a very important piece they knew the odds were he would be killed. By making it look like he attacked the compound and then marking him as a missing nin you can take the evidence at the scene then to the firelord and the lightninglord showing the remains of the kunai were from metals can be traced back in Cloud country and the exploding tag would have been consistant with thiers also and they you would say that the man must have became a missing nin because of his fear of peace making the idea we oppose peace void and that Cloud was the real threat of going to war if thier high ranking ninja would be willing to break the new peace treaty the same day. If cloud said he was not a missing nin and that we faked the evidence then you could simply ask then why was he attacking the Hyuuga compound in the first place. With all the evidence supporting our claim then they could not admit they actually backed the kidnapping or look bad to other contries and thier lightning lord which they wouldn't because then they would have had to pay us back for the lie with something like thier forbidden scroll or one of thier clans or bloodlines as payment. Thats my opinion though." as he was sent flying backwards into a tree by Emma who changed from a staff to a ape

The third paused and said "I see you came to a better conclusion then I did back then Naruto. I guess I got to wrapped up in the Hyuuga demand for retribution to think of that."

Naruto said as he stood up "Thats the problem with alot of people. They think more about thier own ambition and forget we are all part of a larger picture. The village comes first and then the people. Thats the lesson I learned from my father. The needs of the many out way the needs of the few. However there are times when that is wrong when the need to do what is right and just then when you personally go against it." as he charged the third only for the third to go up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto jumped back forming handseals and then a water dragon hit an earth dragon collided turning into mud and then a mud dragon formed and blades of wind collided with the mud dragon destroying it.

Everyone was watching and Shikakamaru got up and pulled his dad who had taken his shirt off while his clones hadn't said "How is it Naruto has advanced so fast."

Shukaku walked over with Shikamaru leaving the Kagebunshin looking at the board for shoji and said "Kagebunshins. When they are dispelled everything they learn go back to the original so with his large chakra reserves and ability to make so many his training goes faster then everyone but an Uchiha except Naruto is better because he is actually getting experience using them where an Uchiha just copies it and does not actually learn to use the jutsu or what makes it tick."

Shikamaru nods as he thinks of the possibilities of this and go wide eyed and said "Dad, exactly how long are we planning to help him train."

Shukaku said "Until the exams, why."

Shikamaru thought "_around 100 jutsu a day plus everything else he is learning, times a week. Naruto is definately not someone to have against you or mess with."_ and said "It might be wise if our clan were to get on Naruto good side like the Inuzaku did earlier. I mean with what I have seen already of Naruto progress and improvements as well as his learning curve. Don't think just jutsu, think of everything else he is learning. By Naruto own words the Hokage must have had him reading some important documents to know about the kidnapping of Hinata since only the other clans of Konoha knew the exact details besides the Hokage. For Naruto to have that kind of information means Naruto must be reading ANBU reports or the Hokage personal files. I don't believe it would be the ANBU reports though so if hes reading the Hokages personal files so..."

Shukaku went wide eyed as he understood where his son was coming from and said "I see. I do believe you are right. It seems the Sandaime has things planned out for every possible equation." as he walked over to the Kagebunshin thinking everything over.

Unknown to either Nara a pair of bugs flew away to another area not to far away and landed on the fingers of a father and son a few moments as they then nod and return to the documents they had brought along with the strategy books and games they had.

Inoichi hearing the idea of Naruto on the Hyuuga conflict asked "Hokage-sama, I got one for him, what exactly would you do with the current situation of the Uchiha death and the fall out from it."

Naruto who was fighting narrowed his eyes controlling his anger and said in a neutral tone "Well truth is there are several things I find wrong with the current condition of the Uchiha. First is I believe that Konoha is breaking its own laws regarding the only remaining Uchiha and I also believe that Sasuke should be given a traitors funeral. He attempted to rape a fellow Konoha shinobi before going to an enemy ninja. I have heard people claiming he should be put on the memorial stone and to do so would be a discrace to not only the dead but every other ninja in Konoha forces."

Inoichi asked "What do you mean Konoha is breaking its own law regarding Itachi."

Naruto said "By order of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, the council and the Hokage are not allowed to mess with clan politics. The Uchiha massacre was an internal political situation. When he was charged with thier deaths Konoha was breaking its own laws or at least partially. Itachi lost the rights of a the Uchiha clan privaledge the moment he left the village to become a missing nin. Before that we could not actually charge him but when he did leave Sasuke had the right to blame him with his clans death and charge him but now that Sasuke is dead Konoha should reverse its stance on the Uchiha massacre. Hes still guilty of all the other crimes hes commited since then but as far as the Massacre goes, Itachi is now legally being wrongly accused. I know some of you are having trouble understanding what I mean so I will change the situation a little. Say Neji killed the entire Hyuuga clan because of his fathers death and that seal I read about. If he had remained in Konoha afterwards and there were no higher ranking Hyuuga then him Konoha technically could not charge him with the death of his clan. We could charge him with the death of any Konoha ninja who were on duty at the time but everyone else would be a legal kill...at least in the eyes of the laws of Konoha. Its one of the laws I think was not thought out far enough. If Neji claimed clan politics as his motive nobody could do jack shit about it. Am I correct old man."

Everyone was stunned and the third Hokage sighed and stopped the match and said "Unfortinately you are correct. Because of that particular law if any member of any clan killed the rest of thier clan Konoha has no actual legal law to charge them with and if thier clan had no active ninja then they could walk the streets free as a bird like nothing happened."

Tsume whistled and said "I would never have thought of it like that. I always thought that law was a good thing but with that view it is a double edge sword."

Everyone was stunned. The third said "Anyways lets continue shall we." as he decked Naruto but Naruto burst into water. The third said "Damn, this is tough, whats the count Kakashi."

Kakashi said "210 for you sir, 170 for...correction 171 for Naruto."

Naruto said "Damn, this is harder then I thought old man." as his wings faded from his back as he fell to the ground as the kunai bunshin no jutsu he used was blocked by a mudwall.

The third smirked and said "Well thats official Naruto, you just reached about 1/2 of your total chakra reserves used." making Shino and Shikamaru go wide eyed along with Iruka.

As the rest of the day went on Naruto learned alot of things from the clan heads and also earned alot of respect from them. Even to the point where he passed out and all his Kagebunshin went up in smoke. The Sandaime was on his knees panting and said "I can't believe he was able to keep up with me for that long, what was the total Kakashi."

Kakashi said "610 for you and 490 for him sir. He learned several from you durring combat and turned them back on you. I must say hes ability to learn jutsu is nearly as good as a Sharingan with it being better."

Shikamaru and his father shared a knowing smirk as did Shino and his father.

The third said "I see, I think you really have not understood Naruto enough yet Kakashi, the fact he is not coping these justu but actually learning them means Naruto is better." getting several nods. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head emberrased and the third sighed and said "Ok everyone, thank you all for your help today, we got alot accomplished. Tomorrow is the city wide funeral service for the Hyuuga clan. There will be no training tomorrow but do not come to the funeral unequipted. We can't afford to be caught off gaurd with the threat of war hanging over our heads. Everyone is dismissed." as he shushin away.

Kurenai and Anko picked up Naruto and shushin away and put him in bed and Kurenai kissed him on the lips lightly and whispered "Im proud of you my hero."


	7. Funnerals, Wars, and the Angel of death

The next day was a sad one for Konoha. Today was the day of the funeral for the Hyuugas. Naruto decided to forget the henge for him to hide on today and instead pulled out a cloak Anko had gotten for him as a present for learning the Doton jutsu she wanted him to learn. This one was solid black with a hood that covered his head completely where you could only see his face from the front. It was much like ANBU wore which may not be to far fetched considering Anko is the second highest ANBU currently in Konoha directly under Ibiki.

Underneath it he had his vest with all his scrolls and his weapon pouches on both legs. Durring the training yesterday, Jiraiya had given him a book on seals his father wrote and Naruto found one that he could really use so he quickly made it on each of his kunai pouches and one of each hand. It was a quick summon seal where all he had to do was send a little chakra burst and bam, kunai in hand.

He went to Kurenai room and knocked. She had layed beside him again last night and he liked waking up with her beside him but she quickly went to start getting ready. Kurenai said in a sad voice "Come in." and Naruto opened the door and saw her dress sitting on the bed.

He walked over to her and sat down on his knees with his hood pulled back and pulled her into a hug and said in a soft voice "I know, I miss her also." as Kurenai was crying.

After several minutes she asked "Why did this have to happen."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I don't know Tenshi but I do know one thing. Shes watching over us both now making sure we will be alright."

Kurenai pulled away and looked into his eyes and asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "Because it was her gift to me that killed the Kyuubi. I know the old man said it was my bloodline but I think it was her who gave me a new chance at life. I think Hinata was the one who really killed it so we could be together. She is also watching out for you because you were the closest thing she had to a mother in a long time. Shes giving you a chance for happiness with me because she cared for us both. Why else would so many people readily accept our relationship when they found out. I mean your the most beautiful woman in this village with nearly every male in the village wanting to be with you but you never found one that would make you feel the way you do with me now. Until recently I was the village demon. For us to have what we have now it must be because we have someone looking out for us and I think its Hinata."

Kurenai smiled at this and said "Your right, I think so also. It would be like her."

Naruto nods and said "Thats why today, when I goto the funneral I am going to smile when I say goodbye to her. A smile and a thank you for what she has done. I wont let her memory be a sad one."

Kurenai nods and said "Your right, I wont cry either unless its tears of joy."

Naruto pulled her into a hug agian and held her close and after several moments he let go and looked into her eyes. She looked into his and they slowly leaned forward and closed thier eyes sharing a true kiss. No secrets, no regrets, no hiding. As they broke apart they looked into the others eyes and saw nothing but love.

Naruto said "Promise me something."

Kurenai looked confused and Naruto said "Promise me that if something happens today you will live and go on."

Kurenai went wide eyed a moment and said "Nothings going to happen."

Naruto said "I know, your right, nothings going to happen but if it does, promise me you will protect yourself. I know you strong enough to do it but I will feel better if you promised me that you will protect yourself and if something happened to me you will go on and live your life as happily as you can with no regrets. Please. I just got a bad feeling and I wont be able to save everyone if I have to worry about you."

Kurenai stood up and walked over to her dresser grabbing a hairbrush and had her back to him and said "Only if you promise me you will come back to me. You never go back on your word so promise me if something does happen you will come back to me alive."

Naruto closes his eyes and said "Alright, I promise."

Kurenai nods and she drops the hairbrush in her hand and before Naruto knew it he had been pushed ontop of the bed with Kurenai on top of him holding him tightly with her head in the crook of his neck. She was crying and said "Please don't leave me. I love you. I know I do. Every time were apart I feel pain. I feel you when your sad, when your hurting, when your angry. I feel your pain and you feel mine. You are my everything. Please don't leave me for anything. I can't live without you. Please come back to me."

Naruto was shocked. Kurenai has always held her emotions to everyone. Sure he could feel hers for some reason but never like this. It was like a damn broke and it was flooding him. He slowly put his arm around her and said in a soft voice "I love you also. I never knew love until you came into my life. I would die without you and I won't die without you in my arms."

Kurenai never knew she would be so happy hearing those 3 words but she said "So theres no going back now, we finally know what we feel huh."

Naruto said "I knew all along what it was, I just never knew the name of it."

Kurenai chuckled and then a flash of light illuminated the entire room and both sighed and said "Anko, your dead."

A chuckle was heard that was definately not Anko and both looked up and saw Sakura there and Naruto went wide eyed and she said "You both make a cute couple cousin but I must know, what the hell happened to you. Why do you look so different."

Naruto slipped his head back onto a pillow before bursting out laughing and said "I guess I should say Im sorry for lying to you all these years."

Sakura waved her hand and said "Don't worry about it. I understand completely. Kurenai and I had a little talk the other day and she told me about how you both got together. I also understand why we never had a chance as children but theres no way in hell your getting away with not helping me get rid of this damn woman in my head."

Naruto chuckled and Kurenai said "So how did you get in."

Sakura said "Your other roommate let me in when her and Iruka left. They said you both were still here after I told them I knew about you both and that your my cousin. They told me to prepare for a shock but you look like your father now...what happened to your whiskers."

Naruto got up after Kurenai did and he cracked the bones in his back before he took his cloak off and his wings flew out making Sakura go wide eyed and gape and said "The fox is dead. Somehow when I was in my sexy no jutsu activated the Uzumaki bloodline and since the fox was my inner self..."

Sakura nods and said "It died and your body made you an angel. Kakashi sensei is right, you really are the most suprising ninja ever. I wonder what he will do when he sees you. I mean he was your fathers student."

Naruto said "He nearly fainted."

Sakura went wide eyed again and said "He already know."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, some stuff has happened lately that I am involved in. Your currently not allowed to know and if you were not family you would not know about this yet either. The Sandaime plans to tell the entire village later...Sakura, do you have your ninja equiptment with you."

Sakura said "No, why. Its just a funeral."

Kurenai said "Sakura, come over here to my dresser and stock up on weapons. I am going to use my rank to allow you to know that Konoha maybe attacked at any time now. All ANBU and jounin have been told to prepare for an attack incase we are attacked."

Sakura was shocked and asked "Whose going to attack us."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and he said "remember the snake bastard we met in the forest of death, Orochimaru, him and the sound may attack and we may also be attacked by Suna as well so watch out for them for now. Don't attack them unless they attack first but keep that in mind incase of a doublecross. We believe its going to happen durring the chunnin exams but because of what has happened it maybe any time now. Thats all I can tell you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said "Sound. The village _Sasuke_ was going to go to."

Naruto nods hearing the venom in her voice when she said Sasuke name and Sakura quickly started to arm. Kurenai said "Naruto, can you give us a minute alone. I need to help Sakura get some stuff."

Naruto nods and walks out of the room. A few minutes later they both walk out of the room and Naruto notice she had changed her cloths a little and had a few noticable accesories under her cloths. He nods and pulls his hood up hiding himself and he walked over and took Kurenai arm and linked his into hers and lead her out the door. Sakura came up beside them and walked together and Naruto said "Remember Sakura, don't tell anyone what you have heard and if you need me call me today call me Maelstrom."

Both woman looked at him and Sakura said "Why not Tenshi, it suits your new look."

Naruto said "true but my name also means maelstrom besides fishcakes and if you saw how I fight now you would believe it suits me perfect."

Sakura snorts and said "Whatever Maelstrom. I know your only changing your name so you could be seen together with your tenshi. Anyways I will play along but I think you should be Tenshi."

Naruto nods and together they walk the rest of the way to the funeral. Naruto stood by Kurenai who stood next to Kiba and Shino who quirked and eyebrow but that was all and Sakura walked over to Tenten and Ino and sat with them.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto for a moment as he walked in front of the crowd and nods slowly and said "It is sad day in the history of the village. Several days ago this village had a terrible incident where enemy ninja snuck into the village and set traps to destoy the Hyuuga clan. It has been determined that they were aided by a fellow Konoha citizen." making several people murmer having not heard about this.

The Hokage said "This person not only is believed to be responsible with aiding the enemy into entering Konoha but planned to defect from the village but not before he attempted to rape the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." shocking many of the citizens even more.

The third said "This person while attempting to carry out this act killed her but not before she killed him also in self defense...the person was none other then our own Sasuke Uchiha." making everyone who had not known gasp. Several council members fell in thier chairs at this.

The Hokage said "It is for this reason that I have decided on this type of funeral for Sasuke." as 2 ANBU appeared with Sasuke body in thier arms and they quickly threw it into the air as they made handsigns and sent out 2 great fireballs cremating the body.

The Hokage then said "He will be marked down as a traitor to Konoha and will forever be remembered as a discrace, never being honored. Now that his body has been taken care of I would like to continue with the funeral service for the Honorable Hyuuga Clan. I would like for everyone to bow thier heads as the gongs are rung 12 times in memory of them." as everyone bowed thier heads a loud gong was heard.

Naruto closed his eyes as he lowered his head and listened to the gong thinking about Hinata. It was then that he felt it. He quickly opened his eyes and saw feathers and screamed "Genjutsu." as he put his hands in a ramseal and quickly sent out a massive chakra pulse dispelling it on everyone within 100 yards of him.

Kurenai said "Nice, I had just noticed it a moment before you did."

Just then several explosions where heard around Konoha and the third who was on a platform said "All chunnin and Jounins are to go intercept the attacking army. Gennin are to aid in moving all civilians to the shelters. Namikaze, It seems Shukaku is here, take care of him, after that as Sannin you are to aid where you feel you would be of most use." making everyone in the crowd gasp at the name and then again as Naruto quickly threw his cloak off him and extended his wings and looked at Kurenai before he took flight shocking everyone.

Kurenai said "Kiba, You aid Shino in helping evacuate the civilian, Shino, your rank in now active, you are in charge of evacuation chunnin." as she took off running toward the gates.

Kiba looked at Shino and said "Chunnin, what the hell is going on."

Shino smirked and said "That is not for you to know right now, my bugs detect several people heading this way who seem to be our enemies." as his bugs flew out of his jacket.

The Hokage quickly got rid of his robes and saw Manda with Orochimaru on its head. He then saw the Kazekage also there and he took off running toward it.

Jiraiya who had been behind the Sandaime when Naruto warned about the genjutsu quickly shushined to the west gates when he saw several summon snakes appear.

Naruto after he flew out of the outdoor funeral he quicky headed toward where he saw Shukaku. He flew toward it and saw several sound and sand nins coming in the walls. He quickly put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no justu." and 1200 Kagebunshins appeared flying in the air stopping the force of the attacking and defending ninja as they all looked at the sky full of angels and the bunshin took out kunais and threw them at the ground flashing through hanseals and said "kunai bunshin no jutsu." as the 1200 kunais quickly turned into 12,000 blanketing the area where the ninja were killing around 100 sound nins and 20 sand nins. At that moment they dispersed over the city heading toward the enemies taking out easy targets before heading toward Shukaku in waves of attacks and groups.

At that moment the Konoha nins smirked as they saw the fear in the Sand and Sound nins faces and begin fighting with renewed vigor.

Naruto charged at Shukaku flying and he saw Shukaku crush several trees as it approached the village walls. He then summoned a kunai and wrapped and exploding tag on it throwing it at the demon as he flashed threw his own handseals and the kunai multiplied into 30 and suddenly from behind him 100s more came flying by all hiting Shukaku at different spots completely covering him in explosions.

Naruto smirked and thought "_your not so tough."_

Just then a scream was heard from inside the smoke from all the explosions and then the smoke was sucked away as mouths could be seen all over the demons body sucking in huge amounts of air and Naruto smirk fell away and he had to throw a hiraishin kunai at the ground as the demon launched massive blast of air at all the flying bunshins. Instantly nearly 900 of them were destroyed.

The forces of Sand and Sound smirked at this and began fighting agian heavily.

Naruto frowned as most of his clones were destroyed and he notice all the damage was slowly repairing.

He saw he was near Shukaku feet and smirked as he quickly bit his thumb and started flashing through handseals as he flew toward the demons feet and slammed them into the ground instantly launching Shukaku into the air as Gambunta appeared underneath him screaming "**What the hell was that on my head."** as he turned and saw Shukaku hit the ground.

Gambunta sweatdropped as Naruto landed on his nose and said "Sorry about that boss. He was getting to close to Konoha and I need your help defeating him."

Gambunta saw Shukaku getting up and said "**I see, you owe me for this kid...hmm, theres the spot, look on his head, you see that kid asleep on it. That is the soarce of his power. Wake the kid up and the demon will go back to sleep."**

Naruto nods and said "Can you help distract him a few minutes."

Shukaku screamed "**I will kill you angel and your little frog too." **

Gambunta sweatdropped and said "**Im neither a frog or little bub, lets dance."** as he pulled out his dagger.

Naruto smirked and flew into the air as Gambunta jumped at Shukaku and cut off his arm. Naruto flew under both and when he was under Shukaku he thre another kunai with an exploding tag on it at Shukaku tail and multiplied it and then flew up the backside of the sand demon as he was screaming about its arm his tail was blown off making it scream out and fly into Gambuntas arms and both Gambunta and Shukaku kissed.

As both jumped backwards gagging they screamed at the same time "**Im going to kill you."**__as Gambunta attacked with his dagger and Shukaku grabbed his tail reforming it into a club and they began fighting each other.

Naruto sweatdropped when he saw the kiss and then the so called weapon fight and looked around to see what he could do. He then smirked and created as many Kagebunshins as he could and they flew into the trees and laid about ninja wire every where before they destroyed several trees with Rasengans making them fall. Using the wires they began flapping thier wings and slowly picked up the log and flew with it toward the sand demons backside and Naruto flew in the middle off the two fighting gaints and screamed "Konoha ultimate secret taijutsu, 1000 ft tree of death." as the tree was flown right where Shukaku ass should have been making the demon scream again as it flew toward Manda.

Several minutes earlier the Sandaime landed in front of Manda and sent a massive mud dragon at Manda which forced the snake to dodge and Orochimaru and the Yondaime Kazekage to jump off of his head. They landed on the ground and Orochimaru said "Ahh sensei, its good to see you again. Tell me, have you come to offer me help destroying the leaf."

Saratobi said "No Orochimaru, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to attack your home village."

Orochimaru said "What a shame...tell me, whats with the angel I have seen." as he looked where Naruto was fighting Shukaku.

Saratobi chuckled and said "Ahh yes, I believe you are not familiar with Naruto Namikaze, the Tenshi Sannin of Konoha."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and said "You lie. There is no Tenshi sannin and there are no Namikazes. The last died out saving this pitiful village."

Saratobi said "Ah yes, remember how he beat Kyuubi. That was his son."

Orochimaru went wide eyed a moment. Just then an explosion happened behind him and he saw Manda being crushed by Shukaku who was on of the snake.

Just then Gambunto landed on top of Shukaku crushing Manda even more and said "**Anyone for a SANDwich."**

Orochimaru was not amused and quickly why everyone was distracted summoned the grasscutter and spat it at the Sandaime who was looking at the summons and demons.

The sword pierced him in the stomach making him go wide eyed and then looked at the sword before he slowly started to stagger already feeling the effect of the poison.

Narut was flying after the demon when he saw Gambunta land on it and said "**Anyone for a SANDwich." **as he jumped again.

Naruto giggled at the joke until out of the corner of his eye he saw the Sandaime stagger a little with a sword in his stomach. Naruto screamed "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO." as he charged over grabbing the Hokage and flew toward the Hospital.

He glanced back looking at the smirking Orochimaru and the smug Kazekage and released the hold he had on Gambunta making it return to the summon world.

Naruto arrived at the Hospital and quickly ran inside and saw several medics and he grabbed one and said "Get me some doctors now." releasing enough KI that made the doctor piss himself. The medic nods and ran off and a few seconds later several came and gasped seeing the Hokage. One removed the sword and started working on him and frowned and said "Hes been severly poisoned. I need him taken to ICU immideately as he took off with the hokage and several medics.

Naruto looked at the sword and grabbed it before turning and storming toward the exit. He saw Iruka who had his arm in a sling and said "Iruka, are you ok."

Iruka looked at Naruto and said "Yeah, my arms got broke and Im running low of chakra but other then that I am fine. What are you doing here. I figured you would still be fighting"

Naruto looked outside and could see Shukaku coming toward the village agian and said "The Sandaimes been critically wounded. Can you still run."

Iruka said "Yeah." shocked to hear the Hokage was out of action.

Naruto said "Good, I got a mission for you."

Iruka said "Naruto, I..." he was silence when he saw the glare Naruto shot him and only could nod.

Naruto said "I need you to find Ibiki and tell him I need him to prepare all ninja for a counter attack. Im about to blow a hole in the enemy lines."

Iruka nods and jumps away scared for the first time in a long time of Naruto.

Naruto quickly flapped his wings and looked at the sword and said "Lets go find your master." as he flew into the sky.

Naruto quickly flew toward Shukaku again and when he got close enough he threw grass cutter as Shukaku yellow eye piercing it making the demon scream as Naruto flew at the head of the demon who was thrashing about grabbing the sleeping Gaara yanking him free of the demons body as he flew as fast as he could toward the sky. When it got to the point he thought he couldn't breath he began to spin as he pulled his wings around both him and Gaara and then fell at terminal velocity at the ground and when he was about 1000 ft from the ground he opened his wings letting go of Gaara who slammed into the ground even when the sand caught him several bones were broken and Naruto using his speed grabbed the sword that was laying in the middle of sand flying toward where Manda was again with the Kazekage and Orochimaru on top. Both men were smirking as a sonic boom was heard and they looked toward thier left and saw something flying across the ground at speeds they could not follow. All they saw was the dust trail behind it as it approached and Orochimaru said "Manda, look out."

Manda looked and at that moment screamed out as Naruto pulled up under its belly slamming the sword into its skin pulling it as he flew up the snakes body. Orochimaru and the Kazekage both jumped away as Naruto flew past them in the air making both look up as he threw the sword into the heart of the Kazekage as he spinned quickly getting rid of his speed and said "OROCHIMARU, TODAY YOU DIE."

Orochimaru said "Well if it isn't the Kyuubi brat. Tell me, was sensei final moments painful." as he smirked.

Naruto charged at the body of the Kazekage grabbing the grasscutter and flashing through handsigns as the sword was covered in wind and Naruto charged Orochimaru and sliced thought the body of Orochimaru who fell over dead shocking Naruto as the body that fell over was not Orochimaru but Mizuki. Naruto looked around and saw Orochimaru was no where to be seen. Letting his anger get the best of him he flew toward the walls of the city and saw a new wave of enemy forces coming. This time they all had chunnin and jounin vest on and he thought '_so he used gennin and mercs as cannon fodder to tire our troups out. Well he FUCKED with the wrong village."_ as he closed his eyes.

Ibiki, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya all landed beside him and Jiraiya said "What do you think Gaki."

Naruto said "Tell everyone to fall back behind the walls and hold on. Kakashi...if I dont survive this take care of Kurenai and Sakura for me." making all 4 men look at him.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and said "What are you planning gaki."

Naruto said "A bloodbath." as he slammed grasscutter into the ground in front of him before he flew in front of the walls as all his Kagebunshin landed around the outside walls and then suddenly chakra strings were connected to each of the Kagebunshins as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

Jiraiya said "Ibiki, do what the gaki said. I don't know what he plans but I got a bad feeling about this."

Naruto suddenly exploded with chakra that transfered to each of his clones and Kakashi looked at Gai and said "You didn't, did you."

Gai who was wide eyed as well said "No, I swear."

Naruto body then exploded with chakra agian which transfered to each of his clones. Then a third and fourth explosion his. Naruto opened his eyes and said "Today you will all die. Tell the Shiningami to have Orochimaru room waiting for him." as he began flashing through handseals as chakra began seeping out of each of his and his clones wings and they all said "**Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind"** and flapped thier wings toward the attacking army several times as wind blades flew into the air before Naruto body exploded a 5th time as the chakra wave passed from him to each of his clones at the moment of release the wind condensed together and became self reliant.

Jiraiya said "My god." as he used chakra to hold onto the roof as the attack began. Naruto clones all exploded as he fell to the ground passed out and his body was slowly being sucked toward what he had just created.

Jiraiya acting quickly summoned a toad who caught Naruto in its tongue pulling him back.

Kakashi looked at the destruction as several of Konoha Shinobi arrived and one asked "What is that."

Jiraiya said "Its an attack that has not been recreated in nearly 200 years. Its called The Living Maelstrom. Nothing survives it. It is all wind. The color you see is because of all the dirt and trees that are being cut to ribbons in it. The last person to create it was the 6th realm sage and it cost him his life. Nothing any of us do can stop it. Once it starts it moves on its own until it wears itself out."

Kakashi asked "How powerful is this attack Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya was quite a moment and said "You been to Wave before right Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yeah, not to long ago, why."

Jiraiya said "The bridge they built. The great Naruto bridge. How wide is it."

Kakashi said "2 and a half miles. Why."

Jiraiya looked at him and said "Before 200 years ago that stretch where the bridge is was once land that connected Wave to the firecountry. That attack destroyed the land and create that channel between Wave and fire country. To think the gaki here just created the same attack."

Everyone was looking at Naruto who was still being held by the toad and a chunnin asked "Who is he Jiraiyasama. He looks familiar but I can't place him."

Jiraiya said "This is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the Tenshi Sannin. Just then a high pitch scream was heard and a voice said "**I WILL KILL YOU ANGEL"** from inside the attack.

As each of the men looked they could see the demon Shukaku being pulled away in the attack. It was 2 miles wide and was moving very slowly away from the village. Anything that got close to it would be sucked into it and cut to pieces. The Sand and Sound armies were running from it as fast as possible in retreat. (for those of you trying to immage what it looks like its an f-5 tornado.)

Silence was all that could be heard as everyone slowly went about looking for any remaining enemies, wounded allies or dead bodies. The first wave of the attack had ended and several good men and woman had lost thier lives but the results of this attack would forever change the world. The day was the birth of the Tenshi Sannin, the Angel of Death. The day were Konoha simple lives were changed forever. To what was still to be determined.


	8. Avoiding a civil war

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a hospital room and he growled as he stretched and looked around and Jiraiya who was sitting in a chair looking out the window said "Its about time you woke up kid. You been out for 2 days."

Naruto worked his mouth and asked "What happened."

Jiraiya looked at him and said "You tell me. I will fill in the blanks."

Naruto thought and said "I remember the old man being stabbed by a sword while I was fighting the demon with Gambuntas help. I grabbed the old man and flew him to the hospital and when the doctors removed the sword I took it and saw Iruka and told him to have Ibiki prepare everyone he could. I then flew back toward Shukaku blinding him with the sword and grabbing Gaara out of Shukaku head and flew as high as I could. I then mimic the move I saw Lee use on Gaara durring the exams and spun real fast as we fell until the last second where I let him go and he hit the ground while I used my speed to head toward Manda, Orochimaru and the Kazekage. I know Gaara was still alive but he was severly hurt because I heard his screams of agony. The sand saved him at the last second. Anyways as I flew near the ground toward Manda I prepared the sword and flew up Manda belly draging the sword through his skin as I did forcing the Kazekage and Orochimaru to jump off. As I passed by them heading into the air I threw the sword into the Kazekage killing him. I then focused on Orochimaru and stopped my speed and grabbed the sword as he taunted me about the old man. I then charged him and cut into him with the sword but when he fell to the ground dead he was replaced with the body of the traitor Mizuki. I felt anger and I saw more troops coming and I realise the first wave were all cannon fodder to tire our troups out. I decided to try and cut thier number down as much as possible so I felt my chakra was a little over half full and I knew my wings were going to disappear soon so I decided to open the gates and use the chakra boost with the Dai Kamaitachi along with my Kagebunshins to try and wound or kill as many as I could. I never opened the gates before so I was not sure what to expect. Thats the last thing I remember."

Jiraiya asked "How did you learn to open the gates."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Well I saw Lee do it durring the prelims and Kakashi sensei told us all about them durring Lees match so I thought that if everyone had them then I could probably find them the same way I found Kyuubi in my mind. I just had to walk down some tunnels and finding them were not that hard. They were the same size as Kyuubis cage. All I had to do was pull on each of the handles in my mind, why."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Don't use that attack like that again unless you have no choice and never use it near Konoha ever. Your little move you tried when you add in your chakra levels caused by the release of the gates was equal to around 6 tails of Kyuubi at full strength, an attack that could have destroyed the entire village along with our enemies. Luckily it went after them and killed some but alot ran. Only those who were caught in the innitual 5 minutes of the attack died but it could have easily turned back around on us and no one could have stopped it. In fact the only person who ever succeeded in doing that jutsu you did at the level you did wound up killing himself in the attack."

Naruto was sobered by these words and asked "Why are you here. I mean surely with the things are right now your needed more then sitting here making sure I am awake and to tell me not to use that attack."

Jiraiya looked out the window and said "Sensei is in a coma. The doctors have done all they can for him at the moment. The elders have asked me to take over as the Godaime Hokage...I refused."

Naruto sighed and said "I understand that. Your spy network is to important to the village. Also your tribute to the village econemy from your Icha Icha Paradise books is also required and you need to travel to do both."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "So sensei really did show you his private files."

Naruto said "Yeah, I read things I don't think I was meant to also. One I found had something related to my past I never knew about. Anyways enough of that. If your not taking the position then whats going on."

Jiraiya said "The council is in chaos right now. Danzo and the civilians are all fighting the clanheads for power. The advisors are doing all they can to control them but don't have the power to do it alone. I want you to take over temperarily as leader of the village."

Naruto went wide eyed a moment and asked "How long is temperary."

Jiraiya said "I plan to go after Tsunade to come back to take the title of Godaime. It will be tough to do it but I can't leave until the village is in a little better order or it will destroy itself before I can find her. That is where you come in."

Naruto was quite and he said "I understand. I dream of being Hokage but even I know I am not qualified enough yet to take it...Alright, I will do it but I got something in the Hokages office that will make getting Tsunade to come back to Konoha easier."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked "Really, whats that."

Naruto said "Her grandchilds birth certificate." making Jiraiya go wide eyed.

Jiraiya said "Thats not funny kid. Tsunade never had a kid."

Naruto said "Got a blank scroll I can borrow."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, why." as he pulled one out and tossed it. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and drew something inside and then using his blood drew a seal and then tossed the scroll back to Jiraiya and said "Open it."

Jiraiya looked at the seal and said "I can't its a bloodseal. Only you or your family could."

Naruto smiled and said "Humor me. Try to open it."

Jiraiya got a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at the seal and bit his thumb and wiped the blood across it and went wide eyed as it opened and read the kanji for Grandfather. Jiraiya shot Naruto a look and said "You have 1 minute to tell me what the hells going on."

Naruto said "All I know is what my fathers birth certificate said as well as my own. The only 2 people who can truly explain what is going on is in a coma somewhere in this village and Tsunade."

Jiraiya was quite a few moments thinking things over and said "Alright, I will ask her whats going on. I want those records you mentioned though to take with me. Now what about the council and the village."

Naruto said "I got an idea but I need Ibiki, Kakashi, you and 2 of Ibiki most trusted ANBU who are loyal to the Sandaime and also like me to all meet me outside of the council chamber in an hour. I assume I am cleared to leave."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, your healing factor is still as good as when you had Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and asked "What fallout is there about me right now in the village. I mean what has been revealed and what are the peoples thoughts about me."

Jiraiya said "Well Angel of Death. Your basically the hero of the day. Word has spread about your battle with Shukaku, killing the Kazekage, taking on Orochimaru and forcing the second wave of enemies to flee. All they know you as is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime but not Uzumaki besides those who knew you from your training."

Naruto nods and said "So they don't know about Kyuubis death either."

Jiraiya said "No, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsume and myself have all been keeping watch over you while you were out to make sure no one tried to take you out while you were vulnerable."

Naruto nods and said "Right, that works out for good for now. Let me get ready and get those I asked for. I will meet you outside the doors. By the way, wheres that sword I had."

Jiraiya blinked and said "Grasscutter. I got it in a scroll here, why."

Naruto said "Seal it in my arm for me will you. Its a good sword for my fighting style."

Jiraiya nods and quickly unsealed it from a scroll and sealed it into Naruto arm and said "Be careful because this sword can be called to Orochimaru if its unsealed and not being held."

Naruto nods and as Jiraiya left he sighed and said "So how are you doing Tenshi."

The wall shimmered across from Naruto and Kurenai appeared and she had tears in her eyes and said "I was so worried you would never wake up. Do you know how stupid that was." as she walked over to where he was getting dressed.

Naruto bowed his head and said "I just wanted to protect my precious people. I knew if those other nins arrived that alot of my friends would have died as well as you. I could not handle that thought so I did what I did. Im sorry for worrying you but I kept my promise."

Kurenai turned him around and slapped him across the face and then pulled him into a hug as she cried into his shoulder and said "You idiot. Your promise. You nearly died from your own attack. If Jiraiya-sama had not had a toad save you it would have killed you. Do you think I could go on without you. I would have killed myself because the mere thought of it makes my heart ache. I already lost someone close to me and I can't stand the thought of losing someone else. Please don't do anything like that again."

Naruto bowed his head and rested his chin on her head and said "Im sorry. I am such an idiot at times. I just wanted to protect everyone. I love you and never wanted to cause you any hurt. I feel your worry and grief. Please forgive this fool."

Kurenai said "I love you also. Please just be more careful. Do you know how hard it is to find a good man in a village of perverts." as she giggled a little

Naruto scratched his head and said "It just means I am even more valuable." getting a punch in the arm as he laughs and steps back to finish getting dressed.

Kurenai sees him reaching for shirt as he is now shirtless and has his pants on and walks up behind him putting her arms around to his chest and rubs her hands across it and whispers into his ear "you know, if you start to sleep like this at home I might give you a little reward." as she slowly let her hand rub down to his crotch and give it a squeeze making his eyes go wide and turn beet red as he blew back with a nosebleed.

Kurenai laughed and thought "_he is so innocent. I am lucky to have him. I am not going to live with regret any longer and show him what I really feel. I wont hide my feelings any longer."_

Naruto got up a few moments later and saw the blood had already got cleaned up and he finished getting dressed ignoring the giggles from Kurenai and said "You know, that was sneaky."

Kurenai pouted as he put on his shirt and cloak and he said "thanks for bringing me some of my cloths. I figure it was you."

Kurenai nods and Naruto appeared behind her shocking her because she had not seen him move and he whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hands across her belly "you know, with you crossing that line I can return the favor. Perhaps I can..." as he rubbed each of his thumbs across the area right under her breast making her quiver as he whispered "rub something also." as she blew back from a nose bleed.

Naruto smiled as he wiped the blood off of her and thought "_I love you my angel but I will do whatever it takes to protect you."_

When Kurenai got back up Naruto said "I need to go. Can you pass word to all the gennin sensei to meet in the Hokages office in around 4 hours."

Kurenai nods and Naruto shushined away and Kurnenai smiled and thought "_Go get them my hero." _as she left.

When Naruto arrived after stopping at the Hokage office he saw Ibiki, Kakashi, 2 Anbu and Jiraiya all standing there and he asked "Have you informed them of whats going on."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, I told them about my plan to get Tsunade, whats the plan."

Naruto said "I need you all 3 to play along and act like everythings my idea and your supporting it. The elders should also realise what is going on when I start sprouting off those lessons they taught me. Ibiki, I want these 2 anbu to stand in prisoner formation around Danzo when I call for them." making all 5 people go wide eyed looking at him.

Ibiki said "Your going to have us arrest Danzo."

Naruto said "No, Im going to blackmail Danzo into doing exactly what I want him to do. I have the Sandiames files on all of Danzo illegal activities. When I reveal a few of them he will have no choice but to do as I say or he will be killed by me. I just want these 2 here to restrain him so that way he will think you have seen what is in these files and that he had better listen. Simple interigation tactics I learned from you."

Ibiki smiled and said "If all else fails this is going to be a good show."

Naruto nods and handed the file to Ibiki and said "Don't look into it but if I ask for it act like you know it all and agree with me and hand it to me. Everyone ready."

Everyone nods and then Naruto unsealed the grasscutter and walked toward the door picking up speed and then had his wings pop out and he flew up into the air a little as he shifted his body and dropped kicked the doors to the council chamber breaking them off the henges and slid across the room as Naruto landed and said "By article 5 paragraph 23 of the village charter. The village is now under martial law. All civilian council members are to dismiss themselves until village security has been completely restore." as he unleashed enough KI to make several council members piss themselves.

The two elders glanced at each other and smirked and Danzo said "By whose orders."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "ANBU." and the 2 ANBU appeared beside Danzo holding a kunai at his neck and Naruto said "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the Tenshi Sannin of Konoha and currently the 3rd highest military official in the village directly under the Sandiame Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannins. I am taking charge of the village leadership until the Sandaime recovers or his successor is announced. You Danzo are herby warned. The Sandiame gave me all his files on you including all the records of you kidnapping infants from orphanages around firecountry and training them to be your own personal army so you could seize control of this village. That is an act of treason and if you do not follow my orders and become a useful tool of this village I will end your life personally. Now I ordered all civilian council members to leave. Failure to do so will be considered treason and durring times of war are punishable by death. Now leaves, I will not repeat myself." as he blasted another shot of KI around the room. All the civilian council members left and everyone else where looking at Danzo with hatred and Ibiki thought "_I think I created another Anko, I am so proud."_

Naruto smiled and said "Now Danzo, I know your little Root army is still around. My Kagebunshin saw them protecting your building durring the invasion. I am giving you a chance to redeme yourself in the eyes of this village or I will kill you just as I did the Kazekage. Your choice."

Danzo weighed his option and said "Fine, I will follow your order."_ for now._

Naruto nods and said "Good, I want you to go with these 2 men to ANBU headquarters. You are now directly under Anko who will report to Ibiki. You are to give her all information on your men including skill levels, any bloodlines, names, and current location. Root will now follow the orders of ANBU and the Hokage. Any more recruitement or disobiance from you or them will result in your death immediately Danzo and if you think about being a martre remember this. You can only be a martre as long as there are people who will follow you. I can assure you I can find all of your men and kill them if I have to. Now leave."

Danzo left with the 2 anbu and Naruto smiled and had 2 clones fix the door and said "Hello again."

Everyone facefault seeing the cold hearted Naruto a moment ago and now the kind goofy one. Homaru asked "What was that all about Naruto."

Naruto said "Jiraiya is planning to leave to get Tsunade and have her return as you probably already know to take over as Godaime Hokage. While he is gone and the Sandiame is in a coma the village needs a strong leader because of the council fighting things are getting unbalanced in the village. I used the laws you taught me to put the village in the hands of the military council. Now I am mostly just a figure head while you are the ones who are going to be the real leadership of the village. I would like the elders to work on getting all the Vips that were here for the chunnin exams out of the village and Ibiki, I would like for you to privide them with any security they need. I would like for Nara-sama to take over village security and repair plans. I would like for Inuzaku-sama and Aburame-sama to work together in setting up defense traps around the village as well as early detection. I would like Akamichi-sama to work on checking village supplies and Yamanka-sama to work with the hospitals and other emergency locations are all up and running as best as possible and have supplies. We need to get as many of our people up and ready again incase Orochimaru plans another attack. Sand will be a while since I took out thier Kazekage and injured thier Jinchuuriki but Iwa, Cloud or anyone else could join sound at any time to attack us. So does anyone have any problem with my ideas or have better ones."

Inoichi asked "What are you planning to do yourself."

Naruto said "Well I plan to have Iruka help me as he did the Hokage in passing out mission inside the village to all teams. I was going to put all jounin and chunnin directly under Nara-sama until Kakashi returns and all out of village missions will be handled by them."

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked "Where am I going."

Naruto said "I need you to goto Wave country Kakashi."

Everyone looked at him and Kakashi said "You want me to get Tazuna, don't you."

Naruto said "Yeah, he may be a drunk and loud but he is also one hell of a contractor. I would like for you to go and tell him to tell the people of Wave that if they really want to pay us back instead of the money they owe us to send him and any volunteers who want to come and help with rebuilding the village damage and walls. We repelled the forces quickly but they also did alot of damage to the buildings which would take time to repair. I think you could be there and back in 10 days. If anything happens both you and Jiraiya can send summons to notify us and I can send a summon to Jiraiya also if something happens here."

Kakashi thought and said "Yeah, that reasonable time frame. 36 hours to get thier, 4 days to get organized and spread word of what you want and then 4 and half days return trip when it took 6 by sea but the bridge takes 2 days off. Am I going alone or do I get some help."

Naruto said "Ibiki, can you spare 3 ANBU who would work well with Kakashi for 10 days."

Ibiki said "Yeah."

Naruto nods and said "Well thats all I got for now, Jiraiya and Kakashi can both leave as soon as thier ready. Does anyone see any flaws in my plans or have any better ideas."

Everyone thought and Chouza asked "What are your plans for the gennin teams. They are useless right now as they are."

Naruto said "I know but I am going to reorganize the gennins into 2 teams. I want to leave Shikamaru and Shino chunnin status for now so they will fall under you orders Nara-sama."

Inoichi said "You seem like you had this all thought up in advance Naruto."

Naruto said "Not really, the old man gave me the basic idea along with Jiraiya. The idea of Danzo and Kakashi were my own ideas. The old man never could bring himself to do anything about Danzo but he could have used this time to start a civil war with those who follow him and those who follow the Hokage."

Homaru said "I believe that is it then. We each have our duties and I believe Naruto has a pretty good idea for the village security. Lets get started. Meeting dismissed."


	9. Depression, engagements, and roommates

After the meeting was over the two elders went to the hospital where the sandaime was and entered the room after passing by the ANBU security and Homaru said "He is doing just as you had instructed Saratobi."

The third who was in bed with IVs hooked up to him said "And how was his plan."

Koharu said "His plan was great and if we had not known the truth then we would have been fooled when he said he was just following your plans. He has releaved the fears of the rest of the council and also put Danzo in his place. I believe that everything will be fine until you are recovered. We have made it where only us and Naruto can come see you and the ANBU at the door will knock before letting him in so you can pretend to be in a coma."

The third nods and asked "So do you see any troubles."

Homaru said "No. At least not in the immediate future. The plans he has made are the ones that was used durring the death of his father so its not suprising that the clanheads are so easy with this. Jiraiya will be leaving today as will Kakashi on missions."

The third blinked and said "I can understand Jiraiya going to get Tsunade but whats Kakashi mission."

Homaru said "Kakashi and Naruto seemed to know someone by the name of Tazuna."

The third smiled and said "I see, so thats what hes doing. Tazuna is a contractor who lied to us about a mission rank. It was still finished but they have not had a chance to get the money for the proper rank. Thats something I would not have thought of."

Koharu said "Well we must be going. We have to meet with the firelord and the other Vips and deal with the new change in matters."

The third nods and said "Keep me adviced but be descrete. I don't want Naruto to know what I am up to."

Both nod and left.

Naruto was walking toward the Hokage monument and was thinking about the recent events, especially with the new fanclub he had required since the invasion so he was heading to his sanctuary in the village to think before he began his duties in the Hokage office when he saw someone standing on the kages heads. Naruto looked closely and thought "_whats she doing here."_

He watched as the person took several steps backwards away from the edge and then took off running and jumped over the edge. Naruto went wide eyed and using every ounce of speed he could propelled himself forward and jumped over the side with his wings tucked down to gain speed and he grabbed the foot of the person who jumped and flapped his wings making the person gasp by the shock of stopping thier fall a mere 3 feet off of the ground below.

Naruto set the person down and landed beside her as he withdrew his wings and gasped a few breaths calming his own breathing and asked "Why did you do something stupid like that Tenten." as he finally looked at the girl who was crying with her knees up to her face.

Tenten just sobbed away and Naruto felt chakra signatures coming thier way so he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and shushined him and her to the Hokage office. Naruto stepped backwards and looked around making sure no one else had been in the room and Tenten asked in a shaky voice "Why."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why what."

Tenten looked at him in sadness and hate and said "Why did you save me. I got nothing left to live for." as she looked away crying heavy again."

Naruto eyes softened and said "Your wrong Tenten, you..."

Tenten looked at him pissed and said "DONT YOU DARE TELL ME IM WRONG. NOT ONLY IS THE MAN I LOVE NOW DEAD BUT NOW MY ONLY FAMILY IN THIS WORLD ALSO DIED. I HAVE NO HOME ANY LONGER, NO FAMILY, I HAVE NOTHING."

Naruto thought "_shes just like I use to be. Her family must have died durring the invasion and I remember she was Neji fangirl when we were in the accademy together."_

Tenten saw him looking at her with pity and she screamed "Don't you dare look at me like that. I don't need your pity."

Naruto blinked and said "I am not giving you pity."

Tenten got up and slapped him and said "Bullshit."

A few moments earlier Kurenai arrived in a swirl of leaved just in time to see Tenten slap Naruto and said "Bullshit." Naruto saw her arrive and using the handseals they learned from Anko to be quite. Casting a quick genjutsu she hid herself and Naruto said "Tenten, I am not giving you pity because pity never solved anything."

Tenten asked "And what do you know of pity or hurt. You know nothing about me for that matter so why the hell am I even here listening to you, whoever the hell you are."

Naruto smiled and said "Tenshi and the Oni." making Tenten blink and ask "What."

Naruto sat down and said "Im the guy in the story you heard about in Kurenai place not to long ago."

Tenten blinked and went wide eyed and slowly sat down and said "So you...have a demon inside of you." looking at the man in front of her for the first time.

Naruto said "I did until recently but I know the pain of loneliness, I know the feeling of recieving pity. I also know the pain of losing what family you have in the world so I can understand being scared, tired, alone but your not alone Tenten. You have people who care about you. You still have teammates who care for you and you still have a village the love of your life and..." naruto eyes went wide as a flash of memory of Tenten working behind a counter in a weapon shop the day Naruto first entered the accademy and the third taking him to get his supplies and he said "your father also died defending. I remember who your family is now. Dustin, your father. Your mother died giving birth to you. I remember you telling me about it when I came to your store with the Sandiame. Your father was so proud of you tenten. Bragging about how good your skills with weapons were and how you would show everyone woman could be great ninja as well. Do you think him on Neji would want to see you die out of pity for yourself... No they wouldn't. They would want you to live on and continue protecting the village they died for. Do you want to dishonor thier memory by dying." as he stepped forward until he was right in front of her and slowly wiped the tears away from Tenten face.

Naruto glanced around the room and said "If you need anything Tenten, I am here for you."

Just then a pair of arms appeared behind Tenten and Kurenai genjutsu broke and said "So will I Tenten." making the girl go wide as she looked back at Kurenai.

Tenten broke into tears again and fell to her knees trying to control herself as Naruto and Kurenai both held onto the girl. Several minutes later she finally fell asleep and Naruto picked her up and said "Kurenai, can you move the picture of the Sandiame to the side and push chakra into the seal behind it."

Kurenai got up and did as Naruto asked and a door slid open on the side of the room shocking her and Naruto carried Tenten into a side room with a bathroom and a bed and Naruto set Tenten down on the bed. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and asked "How did you know about this room Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "I spent more time in the Hokage office then anyone outside of the Hokage himself. Hell, I am betting odds I was concieved in that room...or this one. Anyways the old man would put me here when I could not stay at my apartment or at the hospital. We will let her sleep here while we have our meetings in a little bit but I need to find someplace for her to go. She said she had no family, no home, no love so I think her dad and thier family business as well as her home was destroyed in the attack. If thats true I need to ask Sakura where she is staying at since she said she was staying with Tenten before." as he sighed and lead Kurenai out of the room and the door closed again and disappeared.

Kurenai frowned and said "Why was she hear with you." fearing what was the answer.

Naruto said "I went to the Hokage monument to think and prepare for what is to come and I saw her jump over the side another second later and she would be dead right now at the bottom of the mountain. When I saved her I sensed several people heading that way and did not want to put her on the spot right after trying to kill herself so I shushined us here. A few moments later you arrived." as he sat down in the Hokages chair.

Before Kurenai could say anything thier was a knock on the door and Naruto said "Come in." and the door opened and Gai, Lee, Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Sakura all arrived and walked in.

Asuma said "Who are you."

Naruto said "I take it the old man has kept you out of the loop on recent events Asuma. I am the Tenshi Sannin Naruto Namikaze."

Asuma smiled and said "So your the guy who he was talking about. I was wondering what you looked like now."

Ino said "Hello sexy, where have you been all my life." in a sexy voice.

Naruto sweatdropped as the temperature dropped several degrees and Sakura said "Ino, Its Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." making Ino go wide eyed along with the ones who did not know.

Kurenai was about to say something still emitting KI but for some reason the only person who did not notice it was Ino.

Asuma asked "Whats up with you Kurenai. Why are you releasing KI at Ino."

Naruto said "ENOUGH." drawing everyones attention back on him. Naruto said "Good, now I am sure all of you are wondering what is going on and how the dead last became a sannin and all that shit. The exact details are classified by order of the Sandaime Hokake and currently the village is under martial law. We may have won the invasion but we are currently at war. As Sannin I am currently the highest ranking ninja in the village answering directly to the Sandaime and it is real with the backing of not only the Hokage but the clanheads and the elders. The Sandaime was injured durring the invasion but he is expecting to make a recovery soon but until then you are all going to follow my orders. For now I need you all to refer me to as Namikaze which is my actual last name. My father was the Yondaime Hokage and I know all the jutsu that made my father feared as well as others. I hate leaving you in the dark but until we can secure the village things this way. Now as for why you are all here. Shikamaru, Shino, as you already know you have both been given rank of chunnin before the invasion and you are to report to your Shikaku in the Mission hall after this meeting is over. Now because of recent events the gennin teams will have to be reformed." drawing everyones attention.

Gai looked around the room and said "Sorry to interupt Namikaze-sama but we seem to be missing my youthful student Tenten."

Naruto said "I am aware of that and she is currently recovering from mental fatigue over the loss of not only her teammate but her father as well. I have allowed her a little time to recover and I will notify her of the arrangements later."

Gai nod and said "Thank you sir...Um, where is my eternal rival."

Naruto said "Kakashi is currently on a mission out of village and Team 7 is officially disbanded. Asuma, I am temperarily disbanding team 10 also."

Asuma asked "May I inquire why my team is being disbanded."

Naruto said "Of coarse, I was just about to get to that. Your team was originally created for information gathering abilities which they are well suited for but with the current situation they would be pushed back into the reserves and most likely would only recieve nothing but D-rank missions. I want to reassign you team to allow Choji and Ino both to work on impoving other skills outside of thier clan jutsu. Choji, Ino, you are both going to work endurance, stamina, and speed under Gai along with Kiba."

Gai said "Sir, I must protest. I do not believe Lee would..." he was silenced when Naruto held up his hand.

Naruto said "I am already aware of what you are referring to Gai and I agree that Lee would only improve under you however thier are 3 reasons I think it would be better for Lee to train for the time being with Sakura and Tenten. The reason is Lee is a stamina freak and power house. Kiba is one as well but I believe that with Lee on the team Tenten will be use to Lee speed already forcing Sakura to increase hers. Sakura and Tenten can work with Lee on his stealth under either Asuma or Kurenai giving him more of an advantage on the battlefield because with his speed if he was quiter the enemies would only see a blur if they were lucky and think it was a genjutsu hiding him since he was quite making them use thier chakra to dispell a genjutsu thats not there. The final thing is with the current lose of her family and teammate Tenten is going to need someone she can trust. Sakura and Tenten have recently been supporting each other after the Hyuuga incident and with Lee as a familiar face for Tenten she will be more comfortable and can recover faster. These are most likely temperary changes but each of you have skills needing to be worked on so this would be a good time to do it incase we are forced into a long war instead of a single invasion and you are sent on missions that could cost you your lives. Does that answer satisfy you doubts Gai."

Gai said "I withdraw my request. Lees flames of youth are needed for his teammates at a time like these and I agree with your reasoning."

Naruto nods and said "Now as to who the sensei of the other team is..."

Everyone was quite looking at Naruto and he looked at Kurenai and said "Kurenai, there has been a request of an S-rank mission with a possible indefinate timelimit." shocking everyone.

Asuma said "Um Naruto, what does this have to do with the sensei of the other gennin team."

Naruto reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Asuma and said "Read that but don't commit on it or allow anyone else to read it."

Asuma opened the scroll and went wide eyed for a moment before smirking and said "I see. You do know that could and probably will backfire right."

Naruto caught the scroll and put it back in his vest and said "Perhaps but I have to at least offer the mission to Kurenai. It will be her choice to accept it or not."

Kurenai growled as they talked about her as if she was not there and said "Will you get on with it."

Naruto said "Right, well as I said the mission is S-rank and could last for the rest of your life however that long is. I personally have my reservation of even mentioning this mission but the person who requested it was very eccentric in requesting it. That is why I have yet to decide who will be the sensei of the other team. If you accept the mission then the choice will already be made."

Kurenai said "Well tell me what it is so I can tell you my answer."

Naruto nods and said "Well the current leader of a village has recently been attacked by a swarm of thieves and bandits who wish to take things from him including body fluids since he has a bloodline. He is requesting you by name for the job of bodygaurd, protection of his children, helping advise him in times and dealing with any possible threats to his life. The mission length will be determined by you after you accept the mission. There may even come a time where the lessons taught in corteasion classes will be required for this mission. Also the fact that the council of his village may push for him to have a second wife and you will have to not only help him decide who should be his second wife but get along with that person."

Kurenai was silent a few moments and asked "What kind of threat will these bandits be."

Naruto said "Well to the actual client they wont kill him but you on the other hand will most likely have several attempts on your life as well as threats."

Kurenai eyes darkened and asked "What about his first wife, will she also be requiring protection."

Naruto put his hands in front of his face and said "Thats where you will mostly come in Kurenai, there is no current wife unless you agree."

The implication of this hit everyone and Shikamaru and Shino both glanced at each other and Sakura glanced at Kurenai who said "I refuse."

Naruto sighed and said "Well that was to bad, it could have been good for not only the future considering the bloodline as well as the good of the village but also for yourself but I understand. I had to ask anyways, I was actually hoping you would accept this mission." shocking Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru and Kurenai.

Kurenai gaped and said "You would actually be happy if I accepted this mission."

Naruto said "For the good of the village, yes."

Kurenai growled and said "You son of a bitch. Here I thought you were different the other guys. How could you hurt my feelings like that."

Naruto said "Well sorry to hurt your feelings, I did not think asking you to marry me would cause this kind of feelings." as if it was nothing

Kurenai gritted her teeth and said "Marry you, I would not marry..." as her eyes went wide a moment as her mind caught up with what Naruto just said as everyone else except Asuma was startled by this.

Naruto said "Yeah, did you actually think I would want to get rid of you after everything we been through together."

Kurenai looked like a fish out of water as her mind tried to think of something to say.

Naruto got up and walked around the desk and said "Well, I guess I will have to move on if you feel that deeply agai..." he was stopped as Kurenai pressed her lips to his as her mind finally caught up and he put his arms around her and held her close as they shared a kiss and finally after Asuma coughed and said "So, is that a yes."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and was going over everything in her mind Naruto said and asked "Wait, what is the bandit and thieves you mentioned."

Naruto sat on the desk and said "Well you see, as Ino demonstrated earlier I have had a sudden fanclub started in this village. In fact if it was not for my ninja skills I would probably be tied to a bed right now and being ravaged by several woman."

Sakura smiled and asked "Well waht bloodline were you refering to. I mean I know you carry the Uzumaki bloodline but it does not really do you any good Naruto as a male so is that the one you were talking about or are you refering to your healing."

Naruto said "Neither actually." making everyone look at him.

Ino asked "Wait forehead, how do you know about Naruto bloodline so well."

Sakura looked at Naruto who shrugged and said "Its your call. My lips are sealed, hopefully with Kurehimes lips." pulling said woman into a hug.

Sakura saw everyone looking at her and said "Im his cousin." making everyone go wide eyed.

Ino said "No way, Naruto basically stalked you all through the accademy. Is he sick or perverted or something."

Sakura said "No, its why Naruto can't tell any of you why his looks have changed. You will have to wait until he can tell you before I can tell but it was actually for my own protection. Thats all I can say."

Ino growled and looked at her and Naruto a moment and sighed.

Shino asked "If it is not the bloodline that we were informed about then what is it Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "I will tell you all later. I found out I have 2 living relatives beside Sakura and I want to talk to them about it before I reveal it. If they don't accept me as thier relative then I will keep my bloodline a secret so that in the future I won't have to worry about being associated to them."

Ino looked at Sakura and said "Wait, if your related to Sakura then your also related to her mother."

Naruto, Kurenai, and Sakura all stiffened a moment that everyone saw and Naruto said "Currently we don't claim each other. She knew who I was all these years and even when she had the chance to adopt me as a child she not only refused but said some other things I overheard that destroyed nearly all chances of ever being called a family so I refuse to call her family until she proves otherwise. Anyways Asuma, I got 2 things I want from you to do. When you are not under on missions I would like for you to assist both Gai and Kurenai with the teams."

Asuma nods and said "You take care of her kid or I will see if your healing ability can really heal your entire body."

Naruto said "Well Im still waiting for her answer, she never actually said any..." he was punched in the ribs with her elbow and said "Of coarse I do you baka."

Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket and said "Well then this is yours." as he pulled out a small ring with a jade in it making her eyes along with the other girls go wide.

Kurenai said softly "Its beautiful."

Naruto smiled and said "It was my mothers." and Kurenai eyes softened and slipped it on and said "Are you sure, I mean you only have a few things they gave you and..."

Naruto said "It was her request that when I found a woman who I loved with all my heart that I give it to her as her sign of approval. I'm sure. Besides, it clashes with my eyes." making everyone facefault and snicker.

Naruto stood up and said "Well guys, I hate to bust up these happy moments but I have things to take care of. Gai, I want you to take your team and evaluate them and begin training, tomorrow you will begin D-rank missions from me." making his new gennins groan. Naruto continued "Asuma, Shikamaru, Shino...Now thats funny." making everyone look at him.

Asuma asked "What."

Naruto said "Say the first letter off your names going from oldest to youngest you three."

Asuma said "A"

Shino said "S"

Shikamaru said "Troublesome S."

Naruto snickered and said "Well team ASS, you also dismissed to go and get any missions from Shikaku. Team Kurenai, please stay while I give your orders."

Everyone cleared out of the room but Lee, Kurenai and Sakura and Naruto waited until the door was closed and he got up and walked toward the Shodaimes picture and activated the seal behind it again and said "Follow me." as the door opened and everyone walked in and saw Tenten still asleep. Naruto said "Sakura, where are you currently staying."

Sakura said "With Ino, why."

Naruto frowned and said "Tenten has no place to go, I also don't want her being alone right now so I need to have someone keep a watch on me and you can stop pretending to be asleep Tenten. I know you saw and heard everything in that crystal ball."

Tenten asked "How did you know."

The chair beside the bed burst into smoke and revealed a clone of Naruto and said "I was watching you. I got so good with this jutsu if I only use 1 we can communicate with just thought." as the Kagebunshin went up in smoke.

Lee asked "Why were you watching Tenten sleep. It is most unyouthful."

Naruto saw Sakura punch him in the head and said "Well you see Lee, I was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was ok. Now how are you feeling."

Tenten looked down and said "Better."

Naruto smiled and said "Well thats good, now Team Kurenai, As I told Gais team you are to begin missions tomorrow but go ahead and run the paces to let Kurenai judge your skills. In the mean time I will find a place for Tenten to stay."

Kurenai said "Naruto, what if she stayed in our place."

Naruto blinked and said "Well, I don't know. I mean how do you think it would work."

Kurenai said "Well in case you have not notice your room has actually 2 twins that were made into a full bed. We can move your things into my room and let her have your room."

Sakura said "Um, would I be able to do that also."

Kurenai said "I don't see why not but I thought you were staying at Ino. Why not at your house either."

Sakura said "Well, my moms place was caught in one of the jutsu attacks and 1 whole wall is missing right now and Ino and I can only stand being on each others nerves for so long before we attack each other so I want to get out of there before that happens again."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and he said "I don't mind but we need to ask Anko to make sure."

Everyone paled except Kurenai and said "ANKO."

Naruto said "Yeah, shes the other person who lives there in the other bedroom."

Kurenai said "She will agree as long as no one goes in her room."

Naruto said "Well you heard it. If you want you all can go ahead and move the things together as a team bonding excersice but I can't make it a mission or pay you currently. I also don't know when I will be home tonight since I have alot of work to do here."

Kurenai looked at her team and said "Well, who is up for some free labor."

Lee said "This will give me a chance to test my Flames of..." as Sakura punched him again in the head shutting him up.

Naruto said "See, Sakura is already helping Lee in his stealth training." getting a snicker from everyone else.

Naruto smiled and said "Well Sakura, I am counting on you to help him with that training all the time." making Lee pale as he rubbed the back of his head.

An evil gleam appeared in Sakura head and said "Sure, want me to help you with that training Lee-kun." as she put her arms around Lee.

Everyone sweatdropped and Naruto said "Sakura, your not going to hurt him are you."

Sakura said "Nope, just decided to rebel against myself and Lees going to help me, right Lee-kun." as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto sighed and said "Right, just remember you got a roommate Sakura so we don't want to hear any moans and groans from your room."

Sakura went beet red and Tenten said "Same to you Tenshi-sama."

Now it was Naruto and Kurenai turn to go red.

Naruto said "Right well your all dismissed. I got alot of hard work to do."

Sakura said as they were walking out the room "Remember that can cause blindness Naruto." as everyone but Lee snickered as they left.

Naruto sighed and said "Damn, I think I liked inner Sakura better."


	10. troubling news and preporations

It had been 8 days since Kakashi left when he returned with Tazuna and around 75 people from the land of waves. When they arrived Kakashi lead Tazuna to the Hokage office.

When they got there they found Naruto sitting behind the desk doing paperwork and Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said "Were back Naruto. We got around 50 workers and thier families here right now to help. Tazuna here wants to know where they are to stay and where to start."

Naruto looked up and said "I had my clones go and clean up the Uchiha district as best as I could and they can stay there. As for where to start." he pulled out a map of Konoha with building on it and said "I want them to start at the residential district on the south side of the village. Not to much damage was done thier but enough to cause troubles. I have mostly been getting people places to sleep for now that safe. I want Tazuna himself to get a hold of Ani Gutso, the chief architect of the village and do a run through of all the damage building and work with him to get everything repaired."

Tazuna said "Looks like you really are the Hokage kid."

Naruto said "Acting Hokage for now. The council has been giving me more power and duties every day since I seem to be doing a good job. Anyways Kakashi, if you can get them situated and then return here I have another mission for you."

Kakashi said "I just returned."

Naruto said "Relax, Its just something I found when I was cleaning the Uchiha district. If what I found is true I think I might have found a barganing chip with Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi frowned and said "Right, I will return as soon as possible." as he led Tazuna away.

When Kakashi returned he saw team Kurenai, and Team Gai all there and Sakura said "Hello Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said "Hello Sakura, how are you doing."

Sakura said "Fine."

Naruto said "Right, now that Kakashi has returned I wont have to keep sending all of you to the south side of the residential district since Tazuna and the other volunteers are here. In case any of you have to get ahold of them they are staying in the Uchiha district. Now I want to say I am very pleased with your work in that area as well as your training. Sensei, I want an evaluation by the end of the week on who if any of your students who could be a medic nin. I have recieved a summon from Ero...I mean Jiraiya and he has found Tsunade and they are returning with a few disagreements. What, I don't know but I am going to try and ask her assistant to start teaching some of you in the medical field when they return. If she refuses I will get a doctor at the hospital to start teaching you since most of the patients are out of critical condition now. Now as for what you are to do today, I want you all to have work on improving your actual combat skills as a team. We been lucky no counter attack has come but it could happen anytime so be prepared. Sensei, also if you know how to seal stuff in scroll teach each of your student how to seal first aid kits, non perishable food, water canteens, weapons, and cloths because you might have to move out for combat or missions with little to no warning. That is all for today. Dismissed."

Kakashi waited until they all left and Naruto sighed as he slumped into his chair and put his hands across his chest and said "So, any problems on the mission."

Kakashi said "Just a few questions from the ANBU on the way to wave about who you were. I told them you were the new Sannin and our current leader. They asked if I trust you and I said yes so they forgot any doubts they had. Hows the Sandaime."

Naruto said "Still no change. I go by and see him every day but hes still asleep. Well I wasted enough of your time and I know you must be tired so I will get to the point. I found a document talking about something called the Ma..."

Kakashi said "Yes I know all about that level of the Sharingan. What of it." interupting Naruto.

Naruto asked "Do you have that level of eye."

Kakashi frowned and said "I have a version of it but not the true form. Why."

Naruto asked "Is that eye going blind."

Kakashi said "Yes, why."

Naruto said "What I am about to discuss with you is in total confidence and can only be talked about with the elders, myself, Jiraiya, or the Hokage should he recover. Understand." Kakashi nods "As much as I hate it, the Sharingan is to good of a tool to see die out. With only one natural user left in the world it could be lost forever and after going over some documents the Hokage gave me telling me the truth about the Uchiha Massacre stating that it was ordered by the Sandaime Hokage with the help of Danzo and with permission of the elders." shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Wait, you mean Itachi killed them all under orders, why."

Naruto said "Aparently the Uchiha clan was planning to eliminate the entire council as well as the Hokage and sieze control of the village. Itachi was a spy reporting all of thier plans to the Hokage. The rest is history. Anyways, as I told durring my training even if it was not ordered with Sasuke dead we can't actually charge Itachi with the deaths of the Uchiha clan. I was going to run an idea by the elders I had."

Kakashi asked "What idea." as he waited to see what Naruto had planned."

Naruto said "I would have Jiraiya track down Itachi and offer him a preposal. He would not be allowed back to the village but our hunter nins would stop chasing him in return for him giving us enough sperm to produce at least 10 children."

Kakashi thought it over and said "That does seem reasonable but why would Itachi agree."

Naruto said "Well beside the fact his family would live on, I would think the idea of having Tsunade take a look at his eye to see if she can fix it would be a good incintive."

Kakashi said "Alright, I think its an idea that might work but I don't think you should do it without discussing it without the elders and Jiraiya agreement."

Naruto said "I know and its just an idea for later. Right now Im to busy trying to keep the village going for now but perhaps after we get things settle down is something to work for. Anyways I got paperwork to do. My kagebunshin are doing most of it in the next room but I still have to do some myself. Take the rest of the day off today and report to Ibiki tomorrow. We captured a girl who is a member of the sound who cusses up a storm and has a curse seal. I don't know how to seal it off yet and Ibiki does not want to question her until it is. Anko does not know either so the only one in the village currently available to do it is you."

Kakashi nods and said "Right, I will get to it tomorrow. Good luck Naruto." as he left.

Naruto sighed and thought "_what to do now."_ as he reached under the desk and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise and thought "_I understand now why they like to read this. Its gives me great idea for my wedding night with Kure-chan."_

The next day Naruto was doing paper work looking over the documents the elders had just transfered to him when the door to his office came open and a chunnin ran in panting and said "Sorry to bother you sir but I just got a report from a patrol who came in heavely wounded. It appears we have a massive number of enemies heading this way." as he was holding his knees panting.

Naruto frowned and said "Which way are they coming from."

The chunnin said "The west sir."

Naruto nods and said "Go inform the elders of this and tell them I am going to do a fly by and see what we got comming. I should return in a few hours." as he jumped out the window opening his wings and flew away over the village heading west.

About an hour later Naruto stopped in flight high in the air and thought "_my god. Kumo, Iwa, Sound, Sand...wait, whats that." _as he took off flying toward the north.

3 hours later Naruto returned to Konoha running toward the council chambers.

As he burst through the doors everyone was tensed as he came sliding to a stop panting and Inoichi asked "So, what did you find."

Naruto looked up panting and said "Call a town meeting, have all civilian and ninja meet in front of the Hokage tower in 2 hours. I want all patrols cancelled and back here asap." as he fell to his knees panting.

One of the elders said "Not until..."

Naruto yelled "LISTEN, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS COMMING, WE GOT AROUND 1000 IWA NINS, 400 CLOUD NINS, 600 SOUND NINS, AROUN 100 SUNA NINS AND A FULL FLEDGE FUCKING DEMON COMPLETEY FREE SINCE THE BOY HE WAS IN I KILLED DURRING THE FIRST ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE, NOW DONT GIVE ME SOME HALF ASS DEBATE AND DO AS I SAY, WE HAVE TO GET READY AND FAST OR EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE."as he turned and ran toward the Hokage tower.

The elders along with everyone else paled and the elders said "You heard him, hes hokage now so follow his orders" as they left.

Naruto was busy making exploding tags with several hundered of his clones running around the village doing various things.

The door to the Hokage office opened up and the elders along with the sandaime who was in a wheel chair came in and Naruto looked at them and said "Hey old man, hows it going." as he continued working on tags.

The third said "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "Saving everyones ass if I can. Are you able to travel."

The third said "Yes, why."

Naruto nods and said "Good, I need you to take charge of the refugees." still working on the tags.

The third frowned and asked "What refugees."

Naruto stopped and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and said "Konoha can't repel the ninas that are comming. We have 3 days before either them or the demon gets here. Had I not blown up a few canyon passes and a damn they would be here even sooner then that. I only gave us some time. In order for Konoha to survive the people must survive. The village itself can be rebuilt afterwords."

The elders asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I mean when the army gets here along with the demon I plan to be the only one here. I have already sent word to Jiraiya and Tsunade so they should meet up with the refugees to your temperary home."

The third said "Wait Naruto, you want us to abandon our village."

Naruto said "Whats more important old man, a few buildings that can be replaced or the people who live here. The will of fire will go on and Konoha will become a mighty tree agian but the buildings that are here now are going to become a graveyard. I have already arranged for the survival of our people. Now please start getting ready, seal everything you feel you will need to take because it wont be here when you return."

The elders asked "Where are we to take our people Hokage-sama."

Naruto waited a few moments and the third said "I believe they were talking to you Godaime."

Naruto froze a moment and looked up and saw both elders nod and he smiled a small smile and stood up and walked over to the desk and said "Alright, here is what I got planned. I am dividing the villagers into 3 groups, women, children and the elderly are all leaving at first light tomorrow along with all the gennin and jounins. The second group will be of all the men of the village and half of the chunnins. They will leave at noon tomorrow. Then the next day all ANBU and the rest of the chunnin will leave to follow after helping me set up all the traps I want. I want you all to head to the land of wave. Once there I want you all to set up exlosives on the bridge. If the island is attacked before the 2nd group arrives then they will divert to a shipping town 10 miles south of where the bridge is and head for the wave and help get our people secure. As for the last group of our ANBU and the chunnins. I want the chunnins to head to Suna."

The third blinked and asked "Why Suna."

Naruto sighed and said "I believe that the Suna nins that are coming are the last ninja they have from thier village. They should be pretty much defenseless. I want the chunnins to go in and capture the village."

The elders looked at each other and one asked "Why do you want that."

Naruto said "Because it will take time to restore Konoha after what I have planned. Even if wave country gave us everything they had it could not support our people more then a month at most. I figure that if the chunnins that I am sending to Suna can capture the village that will give us at least a temperary base to work from."

The third nod and said "That seems like a very good plan. What about the ANBU."

Naruto said "Well, they got the hard job. I want them to go about a days travel from Konoha and wait. When they here the end of battle I want them to come back to Konoha and wipe out everyone here if any survive."

The third frowned and said "Your not planning on living through this, are you."

Naruto sighed and said "No, Im not. My odds of living are less then 20 percent but at least everyone I love will survive."

The third let a tear roll down his face and said "Your father would be proud."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks old man. Well it looks like its time to tell our people." as he got up and started toward the balcony only for the third to say "Wait."

Naruto looked confused and the elders said "Here, this is for you."

Naruto looked at the scroll and opened it and unsealed what was inside and went wide eyed and they said "We had it made for you. Its just like your fathers but with the kanji for "Godaime Hokage. Now let us inform our people about that first to help you."

Naruto nods and the elders push the third out to the balcony.

The crowd below was whispering and the third said "People of Konoha. As you know I was recently injured durring battle and it showed me that my time as Hokage has come to an end as I am not strong enough to lead you. That is why the elders and I have elected a new Hokage. Please welcome the Godaime Hokage Naruto Namikaze, the Tenshi Sannin."

Naruto walked out and the crowd cheered and Naruto raised his hands quiting the crowd and said "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day and it makes me happy to see all of your faces. It is why the next thing I must do is so hard. We have recently learned that in 3 days time the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo, Sound, and Sand will be attacking our village."

Everyone gasped and went wide eyed by this. Naruto held his hand up stopping everyone and he said "That is not all, about the same time as that is happening we will also be attacked by the 1 tail sand demon Shukaku."

Everyone nearly died right there scared. Naruto flared his chakra shocking everyone as they looked at him and he said "NOW, as I was saying. I have come up with a plan to ensure Konoha will survive but first I must ask you. What is Konoha." making everyone look confused.

Naruto waved his hand and asked "Is it these buildings, or the mountain there or is it the gates around our village. The answer is no, Konoha is an idea that we each share in our hearts. It is an idea that when you have something precious you would do anything to protect it. It is the ones who came before us and the ones who are at our feet looking at us as adults or parents for advice. It is the will of fire that is trully what Konoha is. That is why when our enemies come here in 3 days they will capture our buildings and mountain for a few minutes because our people will not be here. After those few moments this village will claim thier lives and the building will be thier tombstones. Now I want you all to go home and get ready. I want all ninja who know how to seal to go to everyones home and seal as much as you can in each scroll, cloths, food, weapons, and the most important items. Tomorrow at dawn all woman, elderly, and children will be escorted out of the village by all jounin and gennin. At noon the rest of the adults in Konoha will leave with half of our chunnin force. I want half of the chunnins, volunteers only to meet me after they leave along with ANBU tomorrow for thier orders. Now that is all for now. I want you to all go home and have a family dinner with the ones you love the most because it may be a long time before you will have the chance to again. That is all dismissed."

As Naruto walked in the people began to leave. Each with thier own thoughts."

The third looked at Naruto and said "That means you also Naruto. I can handle things here for the rest of the night."

Naruto smiled a sad smile and said "Thanks old man." as he turned and left.


	11. goodbyes and more preporations

As Naruto walked into the house he shared with Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten, and Anko he saw that it was mostly empty except for Kurenai who was sitting on a couch looking worried and he smiled and said "Hey tenshi, where is everyone."

Kurenai looked at her fiance and said "Anko went to spend some time with Iruka, Sakura went to see her mother and Tenten went to see Lee and Gai as well as visiting her fathers grave."

Naruto nods as he sits down and he saw where Kurenai had been crying as her makeup had been ruined and he asked "So how are you doing."

Kurenai said "I'm worried. I finally found happiness and I am afraid I am going to lose it." as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly."

Naruto smiled and said "Nah, everythings going to be alright, we got a plan that is going to take out most of the enemy forces as well as the demon and then after they are dead we will rebuild. There won't be any casualties on our side."

Kurenai looked at him and asked "How can you be sure."

Naruto said "Because there wont be anyone here to have casualties. I know alot of people are upset about losing thier homes and a few important things but they can be replaced. Lives can't so thats why we are doing what we are doing."

Kurenai asked "Which is what." starting to feel a little better.

Naruto said "Well, I have one volunteer who is going to wait until the last moment when the enemy arrives so that way when they come into the village he or she, will then set off the trap and leave the area, 5 minutes later, boom, the entire village and everyone in 1 mile of it will be dead."

Kurenai looked at Naruto for several minutes and said "So you really think it will be that simple."

Naruto said "Yes, its that simple. The enemy has come not to take over the leaf but to destroy it, well we are going to destroy it alright, just not like they wanted."

Kurenai said "Well I hope your right." as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto said "I am, don't worry about it."

Kurenai asked "So whose the volunteer."

Naruto said "I don't know."

Kurenai set up and asked "What." looking shocked.

Naruto said "I don't know. The Sandaime and Ibiki said it was someone who was a master of stealth and speed who also is an expert at demolition. All I got is a codename for him to use when refering to him and even that is a fake so no one knows of his or her existance. Aparently this person is S-rank security level."

Kurenai thought it over and said "Well, I suppose thats true. Even in this situation they would want to keep the secret but I thought it would be you."

Naruto laughed and said "No, I am coming with the ANBU afterwards to where we are going so I won't be with you and the others when you leave. Since I am the only one in the village who can summon Gambunta at the moment I have to be with them."

Kurenai looked confused but at least a little less worried and asked "What does Gambunta have to do with the plan."

Naruto said "Gambunta can make oil. Oil burns, its one of the things that are required for the plan to work."

Kurenai sighed and said "Well I don't really understand what the plan is but I feel better now that you are not the one staying behind."

Naruto looked away as she put her head on his shoulder and he said "Yeah."

Kurenai asked "So, what about us. I mean we haven't really had a chance to talk about our wedding yet and I want to know what you think."

Naruto seemed in thought a moment and said "I know, I am excited about it also but can we wait until were safe at our destination to talk about it. I don't want to be thinking about it over the next day or so and accidently blow my self up with an exploding tag from not paying attention and I know with the way my mind wonders that it could happen."

Kurenai looked sadened by this but said "I suppose, you do have trouble with multi-tasking when not using Kagebunshins."

Naruto mocked hurt as he said "You cut to deep my love."

Just then the door to the house opened and Naruto saw Sakura walk in with her Rukia and Naruto frowned a moment and said "So, what are you both doing here."

Sakura said "Well I came to start packing and she wanted to talk to you. She said she completed the task you set for her."

Naruto blinked and said "Really, and what did you find out."

Rukia reached into her dress and pulled out a kunia and set it on the table as everyone was tense and she said "Kill me. What I learned hurts more then death would. I had no idea about anything and my pain was nothing compared to what you went through and the way you helped others is something I could never do because I am not strong enough. I am a reminder of your pain and all I want is to let you have peace from that pain as my way of saying sorry so please just kill me."

Everyone waited to see what would happen and Naruto got up and grabbed the kunai and walked toward her as she closed her eyes and Naruto smiled and the next second everyone saw blood...Rukia let a tear fall down her face as she felt pain and then she felt healing and she opened her eyes and saw her hand where she had felt pain being covered in green chakra and Naruto said "This scar is the scar of our past. As long as you have it you will remember the pain we both felt from our past but as this scar is healed over so is our relationship. I forgive you aunt." as he dropped the kunai letting it fall into the floor and he walked back over and set down beside Kurenai.

Rukia looked shocked and asked "Why. Why forgive me."

Naruto said "To err is human, to forgive is devine. By forgiving you I feel I am better then you were and now that you have asked for my forgiveness I feel its devine justice so I don't have a reason to kill one of the only family I have in this world. After all thats all I ever really wanted."

Sakura smiled a small smile and said "I guess I forgive you also mom." as she walked over and hugged her.

Kurenai smiled and thought "_hes such a good man. I am trully lucky."_

Sakura let go of her mom and said "Well come on mom, lets go pack my stuff."

Rukia nods and Sakura asked "Do either of you need any help."

Naruto said "No, I got everything already."

Kurenai shot him a look and he pulled out a scroll and said "Everything else can be replaced later."

Kurenai nods and said "I still got a little to do."

Naruto said "Then lets get started. All 3 of you will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow."

Sakura stopped and asked "what about you."

Naruto shook his head and said "I got to make sure everyone else is gone and I am heading out with the ANBU to protect the others and make sure that no one comes after you all."

Sakura nods and asked "So where are we going."

Naruto smiled and said "Say hi to Inari."

Sakura eyes went wide and said "Wave country. Why there."

Naruto said "Simple, if the enemy comes after you then you can blow the bridge and stop them. Its the perfect defense."

Sakura frowned and said "But if the enemy comes after us won't that mean they got by you."

Naruto said "Its war Sakura. Not everything goes according to plan and I have to make sure incase the plan fails."

Sakura nods and Kurenai asked "You are telling us the truth right, you are coming with the ANBU."

Naruto said "Yes, as soon as we make sure that the enemies not coming after you we will be there."

Kurenai nods and said "Alright, I believe you." as she started to pack.

Naruto thought "_I promised that I would do whatever it takes to protect you Kurenai and I don't break my promises. I am following you, even in spirit to wave because my heart belongs to you. I will ensure the enemy does not come after you so I am not lying. We just have different ideas about the truth."_

As the night went on Naruto helped Sakura, Rukia, and Kurenai to pack and he laid down on the bed to get some sleep as Kurenai crawled into bed beside him. She looked at him and smiled softly as she slowly started to kiss him.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt her kiss as she trailed her kisses down his neck and Naruto let a tear fall as he pulled her into a hug stopping her and he said "Not yet tenshi. I want to wait to do that until we are safe. Wouldn't you rather wait and share it with you true love in safety and not on the eve of war."

Kurenai frowned a moment and said "Alright, I do need all my energy for the long trip tomorrow anyways. Its just that..."

Naruto said "I know but you will thank me later." as he rested his head on her head.

That night Naruto just laid there holding her as she slept and thought "_I am sorry I am lying to you but I know you would try to stay if I told you the truth."_

When dawn broke the next day nearly the entire village was at the gate and Naruto was walking through the people talking to them to ease thier worries and finally he came to the wagon that had the third in it and he said "So I guess this is it old man."

The third nods and said "Have you told anyone what your real plan is."

Naruto shook his head and said "No and thats the way I want it. I don't want Kurenai to hate for lying to her while I live."

The third shook his head and said "Just come back to her. Promise me you will do everything you can to come back to her and I will keep my mouth shut."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright. I promise."

The third nods and said "Alright Gai."

Gai came running over and the third said "Tell everyone to move out."

Gai nods and jumps on the wall and screams "ALRIGHT YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE, THE SANDAIME SAYS TO MOVE OUT. LETS SHOW EVERYONE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BY BEING THERE BY NOON."

As everyone started to move out Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he turned and saw Kurenai who pulled him into a hug and a kiss and after several moments she finally let him go and said "Be careful. I love you."

Naruto said "I will and I love you also."

Sakura said "Hey, that reminds me, I got a suprise for both of you." as she stood by her teammates.

Kurenai asked "What."

Sakura pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto and said "The third gave me that when he told me about you cousin. I think you should know the truth."

Naruto opened the scroll and read and went wide eyed as he handed it to Kurenai who read it and gasped and said "We are..."

Naruto said "Already married."

The third was at the front of the march when 2 shouts echoed across the crowd together saying "IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MARRYING US WITHOUT OUR KNOWLEDGE YOU OLD BASTARD."

The third chuckled and said "I guess Sakura told them about the marriage. Oh well." as he smiled a crowfaced smile.

As the day went on the second group left and Naruto had the ANBU and chunnins help with the preporations before it was time for they to leave.

After they left Naruto summoned Gambunta who appeared and asked "**Why have you summoned me agian kid."**

Naruto said "Konoha is about to fall, I want you to help me set this place up as a graveyard for our enemies. I want every toad but you to fill every building with oil on every wall. As for you boss I want you to fill that river there with oil. I damned the river up and made it circle the village."

Gambunta asked "**Won't they see it**."

Naruto said "No, Im going to use my bloodline to hide it."

Gambunta asked "**What bloodline**."

Naruto jumped on the ground and put his hands on the ground and trees started to grow.

Gambunta went wide eyed a moment and said "**I see, is that all**."

Naruto said "For today, tomorrow before the enemy comes I have one more task for you."

Gambunta nods and asked "**So when do I get to fight them**."

Naruto said "You don't, they will fight an army of none."

Gambunta blinked and asked "**What."**

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. When the time comes everyone will know what happened here. For now I just need you and the others to use your oil. Is there anyways I can just use a bunch of chakra to call all the toads at once to help."

Gambunta nods and said "**Just channel chakra into me, I will call them all and get them started**."

Naruto nods and said"Thanks." as he begins channeling chakra toads begin appearing and within 20 minutes around 100 toads of all different sizes were there. Gambunta told them what to do and they all went thier ways.

Naruto sighed as he began his own preporations. It was going to be a long time until the enemy came.


	12. The battle

The Raikage stood in the command tent that he, Orochimaru, and the Tsuchikage all set up with thier combined forces along with the acting leader of the Suna forces a Jounin named Teno.

The Raikage asked "So how exactly do we do this."

Before they could say anything 4 Bolt members appeared and said "Sir, we have the intel you requested."

The Raikage said "Proceed."

The bolt member said "As of now it appears the leaf knows about our approach as they are setting up traps however it looks like Orochimaru was wrong about the numbers the previous attack did to them. I was able to sneak into the village and the guards at the gate are only gennins, there are around 20 jounins, 120 chunnins and around 100 gennin and accademy students. Civilians are setting up bamboo traps but they obviously don't know what they are doing because they are putting them going both ways where anyone could walke either way to get across. They also damned up the river and filled it with trees they cut down to make it like a barricade but a simple chakra jump would get over it. I also learned the acting leader of the village is the one they call Namikaze and I found out that the village actually hates him and blames him for the death of the Sandaime."

Each of the men were shocked and asked "How can you be sure the info is accurate."

The bolt member said "It was the girl Orochimaru sent to spy on the village, she gave me all the codes Orochimaru gave her and she also told me the only reason they are listening to him since hes only 15 is because he killed the council and the clanheads when he took over after they tried to kill him. Aparently hes a jinchuuriki and finally snapped like Gaara from Suna."

Each of them got a wide smile on thier face and Orochimaru said "Are you sure about the numbers. I mean could they be hiding."

The bolt member said "No sir, I checked everywhere for him. The villagers are afraid of the boy, when he went to kill the clanheads and the council he took out most of thier forces that had not been killed previously. He seems to be the only one we actually have to be afraid of."

The Tsuchikage started to laugh and said "That fool, does he even realise he is making it easier for us."

Orochimaru said "I don't know, something doesn't seem right."

Teno said "I don't know Orochimaru. I remember how Gaara was after he first snapped. Before his father calmed him down he killed a fifth of our village. Its possible hes the same."

Orochimaru saw the other leaders were all looking at him and he said "Very well, I agree we should wipe them out once and for all while they are weak. So how should we do this."

Teno said "I think we should send in all our forces at once and kill them all."

The Raikage said "No, that is foolish, even if the info is completely correct it would be stupid to send our forces in one wave where they wont be able to move worring about running over each other.

The Tsuchikage said "I think we should send in all chunnin in one wave to ensure this is not some trap. Then after they get in the village we send in our jounin in case of a counter attack and finally send our gennin to help with mop up and gathering the spoils of war."

Orochimaru said "I don't care how we do as long as every one of them die."

The Tsuchikage said "I want the head of Namikaze. My village wants revenge for what his father did to us."

The Raikage said "My village wants revenge for them for foiling our plan to kidnap a hyuuga."

Teno said "My men just want revenge for all our dead ninja and the Kazekage."

Orochimaru asked "I am curious, how is it that your still had so many forces when we attacked. I could have sworn that nearly all your forces were in the first attack."

Teno said "We were part of a secret outpost on the border of Suna and lightning. By the time news reached us the Suna forces had already left. The number who made it back have either been hospitalized for injuries or are with us now."

Orochimaru frowned and asked "Are there any other outpost of Suna left."

Teno said "No, we were mostly an observation outpost should Iwa or Kumo decide to attack us. Since we were allied with Konoha before we never built one to watch them and your village is to knew to have had time to build one."

Each of the Kages nod and the Raikage said "What are your feelings for the leaf now."

Teno said "My brother died in the attack, Baki, I will avenge him."

Orochimaru said "Ah yes, the jounin sensei of the Kazekage children."

Teno said "Yes. Now if you don't mind I want to discuss that anymore until I have the blood of my brothers killer on my hands."

The Raikage said "Oh, of coarse, lets get back to discussing our plans."

Teno thought "_those fools shall die."_

The next day when the forces of Suna, Iwa, Sound, and Kumo arrived at the village they saw that there were bamboo traps going both ways and they saw civilians running back toward the village scarred.

Naruto appeared on the village walls and said "Listen to me Konoha. All civilians are to head for the underground cave in the Hokage monument. Ninja, you know what to do." as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 200 copies of him appeared and they began throwing Kunais at the enemy while going throught handsigns and said "Kage Kunia no jutsu." as the kunais multiplied to make around 1000 and they started landing in the middle of the Iwa and Kumo forces and suddenly a yellow flash started to appear.

The Tsuchikage screamed "Everyone run into the village. The Hiraishin will only work while your around the kunais."

The Iwa nins started to run toward the village leaving a yellow flash passing in the middle of thier forces.

The Kumo nins ran away from the kunais falling back while they flashed through handsigns and as Naruto was appearing in the yellow flashes lightning started to strike the kunais making them explode in smoke and Naruto who appeared where they were started to scream as blood started to fall from him where he got struck by lightning.

Orochimaru saw Naruto go down and said "All sound forces move in and kill all civilians and leaf ninjas. Leave none alive."

The Iwa nins who entered the village saw the villagers running away toward the Hokage monument as well as several ninja and one said "Look, their running scarred. Lets get those cowards." as they all began chasing them.

Once Orochimaru made his command Teno said "All Suna forces, surround the village and don't let anyone escape."

The Suna nins all started to form a circle around the village and the Tsuchikage saw Naruto on the ground and smirked as he walked forward pulling a sword out and said "So, the legacy of the Yondaime. Tell me, how does it feel to soon be joining your father." as he raised his sword and began to swing down.

A shout of "NOOOOOO." echoed across the battlefield drawing everyones attention as Tsunade and Jiraiya who appeared on the edge of the battlefield began running toward Naruto and the Tsuchikage.

As the blade pierced the flesh of Naruto cutting his head off the body burst into blood shocking everyone.

Orochimaru said "SHIT, BLOODCLONE. Where is he." as he began looking around. Just then a blade pierced his back making him scream.

As everyone looked at Orochimaru everyone saw the grasscutter sticking in his stomach and behind him stood Teno.

Teno began to laugh and said "I told you Orochimaru, I would get my revenge on you." as he was covered in smoke revealing Naruto.

Orochimaru gasped and said "How."

Naruto smirked and said "Suna never joined you asshole. I took them out 3 days ago before I notified the village of your attack. Now die." as he yanked the blade out while spinning slicing the head off of Orochimaru only for when it hit the ground to reveal the body of Kabuto.

Naruto growled and said "Where are you Orochimaru."

Just then a puff of smoke covered the area to the south of the village and Manda appeared with Orochimaru on his head.

Jiraiya and Tsunade ran over to Naruto and the Raikage said "So you played us for a fool, huh boy."

Naruto smirked and said "Not yet." as he threw a kunai at a tree with an exploding tag on it.

The Tsuchikage started to run toward Naruto to attack him when the tag exploded.

Naruto quickly grabbed both Tsunade and Jiraiya and disappeared in a yellow flash as an explosion rocked all of Konoha.

As a fireball went up into the sky the 3 appeared behind the enemy forces only for Manda to burst out of the ground in front of them and dive at the 3.

Naruto looked and frowned as he saw around 500 enemy ninjas still alive after the explosion and thought "_shit, I was hoping to take out more with the explosion. Lets see, I still got those traps but it looks like only most of the chunnins were killed. The jounins won't fall for them but the gennins might."_ as he sent a mental command to his kagebunshins just as Manda dobe at them.

The Suna shinobis who were around the village all went up in smoke revealing Naruto's Kagebunshins and they all began flashing through handsigns and said "Fuuton:Kamaitachi." as a wind picked up the bamboo spikes launching them toward the nins that were comming away from the flamming remains of Konoha and those who had stayed back.

Several screams of "Lookout." made everyone start doing earth jutsu or replacing themselves getting out of the flying death spikes heading toward them.

As this was happening Naruto was coughing up blood having been hit in the chest by Manda tail as Jiraiya and Tsunade summoned thier respective bosses.

Gambunta looked around and said "**I thought you said I wouldn't get any actions kid**." as he pulled out his dagger.

Naruto coughed a little and said "Don't blame me, the pervert showed up along with granny here and forced me to spring my trap early." as he stood up only to be sent flying by a boulder that hit him.

Naruto slowly started to get up only to get kicked in the ribs by the Tsuchikage who chuckled and said "Your not so tough kid. You should know better then to try and stand up to a kage."

Naruto glared at him and said "You should also know not to believe everything you see." as he exploded sending the Tsuchikage flying only for him to hit a tree and turn into mud.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked around and thought "_where the hell is the kid at. I see hes taken out around half of the entire enemy forces with those 2 traps and Orochimaru is tougher then I thought he would be and Tsunade and I don't seem to be winning this plus there are 2 kages still here. What was he thinking."_

The Raikage who had been killing Kagebunshins quickly began handsigns and said "Raiton:Gigastorm." as the sky darkened with the smoke and suddenly hundreds of lightning bolts hit the ground killing several of the Iwa, Sound, and Kumo nins along with nearly all the Kagebunshin.

As he landed a cold voice said "That was impressive but not as impressive as this. Amaterasu." as black flames consumed him as he screamed before he fell to the ground.

Everyone turned and Naruto appeared in front of the body of the Raikage and saw 2 men with black cloaks and red clouds on and Naruto said "I know that voice, what are you doing here Itachi."

Itachi turned and looked at the battlefield and saw Orochimaru and said "My reasons for being here are my own. Come Kisame, leader wants Orochimaru head and his ring."

The man next to Itachi pulled out his sword and said "About time." as they both ran toward Manda.

Orochimaru thought "_shit, what is Atasuki doing here."_

Jiraiya jumped off of the head of Gambunta as an Iwa nin launched several earth spikes at the boss toad.

Tsunade jumped high into the air and grabbed her leg and came down causing the ground to break apart as she grabbed a slab of earth and threw it toward a large group of ninjas.

Naruto landed beside her and said "Listen, get Jiraiya and fall back. If you don't you will die in the final trap."

Tsunade said "Not without you."

Naruto stabed a kunai in the neck of another nin and said "But I am not here right now. Everyone here are Kagebunshins."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Then where are you."

Naruto slammed a rasengan in the stomach of a sound nin and said "Look to the north."

Tsunade punched a nin in the face breaking his neck and quickly glanced to the north and paled. There coming from the north was the one tail demon Shukaku and it appeared as it he was attacking something on the ground.

Jiraiya landed beside both of them doing a swamp of the underworld trapping Manda as Gambunta stabbed his dagger in the head of Manda.

Jiraiya said "I hope you got a plan gaki because I am starting to tire out."

Tsunade said "Come Jiriaya, we got to go now." as she started to run to the south.

Jiraiya said "Wait, where are you going Tsunade." as he looked at her and Naruto in confusion.

Naruto grabbed the neck of another nin and said "Go ero-sannin, If you don't I wont be able to spring the final trap."

Jiraiya said "This isn't a game kid, and I am not leaving you behind."

Naruto screamed "BOSS TOAD, TAKE THE PERVERT AND GRANNY AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW. PLEASE BEFORE ITS TO LATE." as he charged another group of Iwa nins.

Gambunta frowned and was about to say something when Tsunade landed on his head and said "Listen, Gakis not here, hes fighting the demon to the north. Lets get out of here and trust him."

Gambunta looked to the north and shot his tongue out and grabbed Jiraiya with it before jumping into the air away from the battle field.

Itachi and Kisame were forcing Orochimaru toward the village while he tried to defend himself with one arm having lost the other already.

Orochimaru asked "What are you doing here Itachi."

Itachi said "Your actions have already destroyed the Kyuubi Orochimaru and Leadersama is not happy. He sent us here to kill you and reclaim your ring."

Orochimaru jumped back and spat out some blood as he tried to defend himself as he tried to stop the blood flow from his missing stump of an arm. As he opened his mouth snakes shot out at Itachi and Kisame who both burst into water.

Before Orochimaru had time to react he felt pain rip through his back as Kisame sword shaved his back. Just then Itachi appeared in front of him and the next thing he new his world went red.

Orochimaru found himself tied to a cross and Itachi appeared in front of him and said "Now Orochimaru, its time for you to pay for what you have done. For the next 72 hours you shall experience dying over and over again as your body ages." as he stabbed Orochimaru in the stomach as a grey hair appeared on Orochimaru head. This continued for hours and Itachi stopped and said "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."

Orochimaru screamed as his heart stopped."

Back out of the genjutsu Itachi grabbed his sword and removed Orochimaru head from his body and then grabbed the ring on his finger before using his amaterasu on his body to destroy it.

Kisame asked "What about Shukaku." as he saw the massive sand demon heading toward the battlefield.

Itachi said "Not our worry for now, lets go." as they both jumped away.

The Tsuchikage looked around the battlefield and saw that nearly all the Kagebunshin were dead along with most of the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo and sound. Orochimaru and the Raikage were both dead. The real Naruto was no where to be seen and the sannins were retreating.

He frowned and thought "_how did this battle get turned around so much."_ only to hear the sound of breaking trees coming from behind.

He turned and paled as he saw the demon coming toward them and screamed "RETREAT." as he started to run away.

Just then the river that had been damned up with trees in it exploded in flames cutting off thier retreat path and the Tsuchikage thought "_shit, were all going to die."_

Naruto smirked as he appeared beside the Tsuchikage and said "So, hows its going asshole."

The Tsuchikage threw a kunai at Naruto as Naruto went up in smoke.

Just then several Iwa, Kumo, and Sound nins jumped over the fire running toward the Tsuchikage and they turned and threw exploding tags at the demon and said "You cant kill us demon, we will stop you." as they continue to run toward Konoha.

The Tsuchikage paled realising exactly what happened and started to run after the nins who just attacked the demon and stabbed one as it went up in smoke.

Shukaku screamed "**I will kill you all for this. You dare attack me and ruin my revenge."** as a wall of sand came up towering as tall as Shukaku and fell toward the village of Konoha burying everyone and everthing in it.

Naruto appeared on the Hokage monument looking for any enemy ninjas as the demon marched toward the village who only had roofs sticking out of the sand. He was holding his ribs as blood was comming out of his mouth and he had cuts across his entire body and thought "_shit, I can't believe it worked. All of them are dead but now what do I have to do with him. I have almost no chakra left, several ribs broke and who knows what else since I...I...I..." _as his vision blurred and he started to fall off the Yondaimes head toward the village below as he was passed out_._

In wave country Kurnenai held herself and thought "_please come back to me Naruto. I love you." _


	13. aftermath

It had been over a week since they had left Konoha. The villagers and ninja of Konoha had all returned except for the ANBU and Naruto. Even the Chunnins had returened, all of them. Apparently Jiraiya of the Sannins had ran into the group and ordered them to goto the meeting place instead of heading for Suna. After they arrived no one else had shown up.

Kurenai now stood on the great Naruto bridge looking toward the mainland with her arms held around her. She had been doing this every day since they arrived.

She tensed a moment as she felt a chakra signature arrive and she turned and saw Sakura standing there and she said "Don't worry, hes still alive."

Kurenai looked back to the mainland and asked "How can you be so sure."

Sakura said "Because your still alive. If he dies you die, just like if you die he dies."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What are you talking about."

Sakura bit her hand and walked over and rubbed the blood across Kurenai neck and took off her headband and used the polished mirror part and showed Kurenai her neck where a strange spiral seal appeared and Sakura said "Its one of the other things the Uzumaki blood carries. It makes it where lovers are never seperated, even in death. It links your lives together so that if one dies the other does not have to worry about living without them."

Kurenai was shocked and asked "How."

Anko who came walking up said "Remember the first kiss you and the gaki shared. The moment you did you both passed out. Iruka and I were worried until the Hokage came and told us what it was. He ordered us not to tell you so you could fall in love and admit your feelings."

Kurenai let a tear fall as she realised Naruto still was alive and asked "If hes still alive, why hasn't he shown up."

A voice that came from the fog between the mainland and the island of waves said "Have you ever fought an army and a demon and tried to walk like nothing happened." making all 3 woman turn and look as several figures could be seen walking out of the fog.

In front was a Tsunade with Jiraiya beside her. Behind them was a black hair woman holding a pig. Next to her was a few ANBU with around 200 more behind them and in the middle of it all was Naruto who was only in a pair of pants.

Kurenai gasped as she looked at him and saw scars across his body as she ran forward and jumped when she got close enough as he caught her and swung her around before locking lips with her as he set her feet on the ground as he pulled her close.

Several cat calls and wolf whistles echoed and Jiraiya smirked as he pulled out his notepad only for Tsunade to grab it and throw it over the edge of the bridge shooting Jiraiya a glare.

After several moments the couple broke the kiss and Naruto said "miss me."

Kurenai slapped him across the face and then pulled him into a hug as she broke into a set of tears and said in a sobbing voice "Why did you lie to me."

Naruto sighed as he rested his chin on her head and said "So you would not try and stop me."

Kurenai said "But why."

Naruto said "Because I promised I would do anything to protect you and thats what I did."

Anko asked "So what happened."

Naruto sighed and said "Well..." and over the next hour he told about him ambushing Suna nins and creating a Kagebunshin army of them and then about the traps he had set up and about Itachi coming and killing not only the Raikage but Orochimaru. He told about how Jiraiya and Tsunade showed up forcing him to spring his trap early and about attacking Shukaku with clones pretending to be Sound, Iwa, and Kumo nins. He then told about how Shukaku came and burried everyone alive that had survived as well as the village itself. He then told how he was bleeding on the Hokage monument and out of chakra as he passed out and fell "and that was the last thing I remembered was falling."

By now the clan heads, sandiame and the elders arrived hearing it all and Tsume asked "So what happened after that."

Tsunade said "Well..."

Flashback

As Naruto was falling toward the ground a toad appeared and caught him in its mouth before landing on the sand and jumping away. At that moment both summon bosses for the frogs and slugs reappeared drawing Shukakus attention.

Tsunade said "Your time is up Shukaku." as Katsuyu spat acid at the racoon demon.

Shukaku took the attack and started to regrow the damage as it laughed and said "**yes, I shall have your blood**"

Jiraiya said "Oi, give me some oil." as Gambunta spat out oil as Jiraiya used a katon jutsu to set it on fire launching it at the racoon who screamed out in fury.

Gambunta then pulled out his dagger and jumped toward the sand demon who had mouths begin appearing on its body as they all sucked in air. At that moment Katsuyu sent another acid shot at the demon blowing a hole in its enlarged stomach forcing the air it had inhaled to explode outward leaving a huge hole that started to reform just as Gambunta dagger cut into Shukaku arm cutting it off.

Shukaku screamed "**I will kill you for this. I shall enjoy your blood greatly."** as its wounds and arm started to heal.

Just then 6 pillars of wood formed around Shukaku and it screamed out "**What is the meaning of this, who is stealing my power."**

At the edge of the new desert a single ANBU had his hands on the ground as around 200 ANBU appeared all going through handsigns launching fire jutsu at the demon.

Jiraiya said "Oi, give me oil again." as Gambunta started to spit out oil again and Jiraiya set it on fire. Katsuyu started shooting several acid attacks on the demon that was screaming out in pain.

At this point the wooden pillars started to break apart as the ANBU who was creating them was getting tired.

Jiraiya frowned and said "Its not working, hes getting free." as Gambunta kept the flamethrower coming out of his mouth.

Looking around Jiraiya saw Tsunade was beside Naruto healing him and Naruto was awake looking at the attack and he said in a tired and weak voice "Dads head."

Tsunade looked confused and said "Don't talk, your to weak."

Naruto shook his head and said "No listen. Destroy the yondaimes head. It will stop Shukaku."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean."

Naruto took a gasp of breath as pain shot through him and said "Destroy the Yondaimes head on the monument. Trust me, please." as he passed out.

Tsunade turned and yelled "JIRAiYA, THE KID SAID TO DESTROY THE YONDAIMES HEAD TO STOP SHUKAKU."

Jiraiya looked confused and said "You heard her boss, the gakis plans have worked until now so might as well try it."

Gambunta nods and stops spitting fire as he jumps toward the Hokage monument and stabbede his sword into the Yondaimes head.

At that moment water blasted out of the crack shooting toward Gambunta causing him to go up in smoke and Jiraiya to jump off. The force of the attack hit Shukaku dead center of its chest as the pillars of wood started to fall. The water kept hitting the demon as it screamed "**NOOOOOOooooooo..."** as its body began to turn into mud and shrink in size. The sand at its feet also getting wet.

Everyone jumped away as the pillars finished falling apart and watched as the demon kept trying to pull itself back together but it kept falling apart as the water soaked the sand.

As everyone watched over the next hour as water continued to soak the sand the demon Shukaku cease to keep pulling itself together and everyone looked and saw the body of a Gaara dead and Jiraiya walked over to the body and looked at it and said "I see."

Tsunade asked "What happened to it Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grabbed Gaara body and pulled it away from the water it was in and began doing handseals and set the body on fire turning it to ash. Once the body was gone Jiraiya turned and saw everyone looking at him and said "As most of you should know from when Kyuubi was sealed the demons body was sealed as well into the body of the host. It provides an anchor point for the spirit to stay in this world. When Shukaku was weakened from our combined attacks he was having to restore his body but being a sand demon he is vulnerable to fire or water. Fire turns it to glass and water condenses it down making it unable to move without alot of chakra. Every time Shukaku was trying to repair itself it was drawing more and more chakra to do so. Now what no one realises when you seal a living creature in another yes the chakra the beast has at the time goes into the new body but without a LIVING body its chakra reserves are not endless. Without Gaara death durring the first attack his normal body could not produce chakra any longer and Shukaku was forced to keep using his own chakra. As time goes on Shukaku was getting weaker and weaker since the body we just fought was not a real body so when the water made it harder to repair itself..."

Tsunade said "It died of chakra exhaustion."

Jiraiya nods and an ANBU asked "Ok, I get that but how is it the water is comming out of the Yondaimes nose."

Everyone blinked and looked and started to laugh and Naruto who had awakened said "Because the river I damned up was redirected to fill the underground escape tunnels. When I made the village explode I basically heated the water that had gathered inside and.."

Jiraiya said "You made the mountain into a water heater and the only way it could escape was the hole in the yondaimes head."

Naruto nods and Tsunade made her hands glow and touched Naruto head as he passed out."

End flashback

Tsunade said "And that was about it."

Everyone was amazed and the sandaime asked "So why did it take you all so long to get back here then."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Well um..."

The sandaime asked "What."

Naruto said "The firelord came by to give a mission as we were getting ready to leave and he um..."

The sandaime said "Yes, spill it already Godaime."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya and Jiraiya said "He made us go back to his place so I could autograph his collection of Icha Icha paradise."

Everyone facefaulted and Tsunade said "While we were there all my debt collectors showed up and..."

Jiraiya said "I was forced to pay off her debts..."

Tsunade said "And the gaki needed a few extra days to discuss the plans to restore Konoha..."

Naruto said "Oh, and guess what. Konoha is being rebuilt as we speek. Aparently the mission the firelord was wanting was to renovate the village since he heard about our first attack and hired several contractors, go figure. The village will be restored in 3 months."

Everyone sweatdropped and Kakashi asked "How did everything so conviently happening."

Naruto said "well unlike granny here, Im very lucky, aren't I dear." as he pulled Kurenai into a kiss.

Kurenai smiled after she broke the kiss and said "At least you will be in a little bit." as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him away while swaying her hips.

Asuma shook his head and said "Lucky."

Naruto smirked and said "You know it. Hey old man, Im taking a vacation for the next few days."

Kurenai said "Years." as she shushined both away as everyone laughed.

The third smiled and thought as he watched everyone disperse and go find a place to stay "_and so the will of fire lives on. what the future brings is still a mystery but Konoha will live on."_

Just then a shout of "OH YES NARUTOKUN, HARDER, HARDER, FASTER, OH GOD YES." echoed across island of waves.

Gai looked at Kakashi and shouted "NARUTO-KUNS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, DON'T YOU AGREE KAKASHI."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "I don't know Gai, I think hes getting lost on the road of life." as he flipped a page as Gai said "Damn you cool hip attitude."


End file.
